When All Hope is Lost
by SerenityMoon
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Serenity embark on a new friendship, all the while preparing themselves for adventure. Severus Snape is Serenity's uncle, it really is a small world, isn't it?
1. The Beginning

Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
Title: When All Hope Is Lost  
Chapter: 1   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! I don't own the places, I don't own the people, I don't own Jack! I don't even own Harry I I do own the story idea, not the original one, but this one. (The beginning might sound like someone else's to you, but it was born purely from my tiny brain. I really haven't been on ff.net in nearly two months so I wouldn't know.)   
  
Sorry my other stories took so long, but my Internet got disconnected for like , two months because my house is being remodeled. All I had left to do was to start a new fic. I would have up dated at school, but in case you haven't noticed school computers suck.   
  
NOTE: Harry, Ron, Hermione = 14 years of age. All the third years are 14 or 15.  
Fourth years = 15 or 16  
Fifth = 16 or 17  
Sixth = 17 or 18  
Seventh = 18 or 19  
Second = 12 or 13  
First = 11 or 12   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN TOKYO PARK  
  
Seven warriors for the Sol system lay comatose in the muddy puddles of a once safe place to play. They were very much alive, but lacking the will to live. One man, the late ooji of Earth, and six women. Mars, Mercury, Saturn, Venus, Pluto, and Jupiter. The two loyal neko guardians were no where to be found, and the small blonde feared the worst. The Senshi's souls were stripped from them by the devils henchmen, and loyal servants, Dementors. Ten of them flocked around three remaining Senshi, making the smallest shiver and tremble. One would think that because of the crystalline tears that ran continuously down her pale cheeks, she was afraid. She was not afraid, her pure soul could not accept the presence of such darkness. More importantly they destroyed her friends and the man she loved, for those two reasons she began to wish their horrifying kiss would fall upon her. When they destroyed her koibito the beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger disappeared. She felt a burning sensation where the ring had once resided and choked back a sob. The two taller Senshi behind her stood determined to save the smaller girl. They had given her their lives before, and would gladly give them again.   
  
"Be strong hime.", called the elegant soldier, with wavy aquamarine hair.   
  
The small hime looked at her slightly confused.   
  
"We will always be with you, always in your heart.", called the taller sandy hared blonde, brandishing her beloved sword.   
  
"Onegai, run, I beg of you.", the small golden hared child begged pressing herself back to back with her protectors as the hellish creatures came forward.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!", called out the one with sandy blonde hair, using a good portion of her energy.   
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE.", called out the one with aquamarine hair.   
  
Unexpectedly the two attacks bounced off the creatures, and flew directly back at the smaller girl.   
  
"IIE!", both of the taller women cried out pushing the hime to the ground, taking the blasts head on.   
  
The attacks knocked them into two waiting Dementors, who instantaneously removed their souls.   
  
"IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!", screamed the golden hared tenshi dropping to her knees, and crying her pain.   
  
'Why? Why? We've been through so much, why must the gods torture us so?', she wondered painfully.   
  
Unbeknownst to her she was covered in a dark blue cloak, and to the Dementors it felt as if she had disappeared.   
  
~Keep still my child. Stay silent.~ came a soothing voice in her head.  
  
What seemed like hours later the Dementors attention shifted to a point opposite to the girl.   
  
"I only count nine. Where's the brat? Where is SHE?", came a raspy voice.   
  
It was quiet, but it held authority, and contained so much darkness that she shivered. She was glad she couldn't see who ever it was, the Dementors had been horrible enough.   
  
"What do you mean, she disappeared?", the same voice asked angrily.   
  
"Voldermort, sire, we will get her do not fret.", came a sniveling, whiny voice from the same direction.   
  
"Fools! The ONLY reason we got nine of them is because they were unprepared. That girl has more power than you could dream of, and I want it! Take the bodies, they will need disposal.", the voice called Voldermort continued calming himself down.   
  
"Kuso, her moon-witch of a mother must have gotten to her. Damn you Selene! Even though you're DEAD you STILL interfere with my plans!", the voice continued getting angry again.   
  
With a crack of thunder and a flash of lighting the voice, and presence was gone. Steadily rain started to fall, hard pelting rain that billowed from the dark sky. The clear crystal tears on the girls face were no longer recognizable against the element of nature.   
  
~He's gone now just concentrate on the crystal, it will bring you to safety.~ came the same soothing voice that the hime now recognized as her long dead mother.   
  
She nodded, and after a moment of concentrating, a warmth spread though her frozen limbs, and she soon found herself on her home, the moon.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE SORTING IN HOGWARTS ACADEMY  
  
"Brickle, Ashley!", called out the head mistress, Minerva McGonagall. The small brown hared green eyed girl stepped up to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!!", called out the old beat up hat.   
  
The Slytherin table clapped politely, and the girl made her way to an empty seat next to a tall red head.   
  
"Callahaun, Kelley !", the stern woman called out, and an extremely short girl stepped up to the stool.   
  
She had layered shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!", the hat called loudly.   
  
The table cheered loudly, and one of the Gryffindors offered the shy girl a seat.   
  
"Thank-you.", Kelley murmured gratefully.   
  
"No problem, I'm Hermione Granger, and that is Lucrezia Manning.", replied Hermione, pointing to the second year next to her.   
  
The second year had long mouse brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and braces. "Hi, I'm Lucrezia, call me Laurie, everyone else does.", the girl told the first year next to her.   
  
"Where are you from?", she continued watching to make sure McGonagall, more importantly Snape wasn't watching.   
  
"I'm a transfer second year from Phoenix Flame Academy.", Kelley replied.   
  
"Dude, your in second year?", Laurie asked incredulously, eyes wide.   
  
"Yeah ......", Kelley replied slowly.   
  
"My Lord, no way! You are, so, so, SHORT!", called out Laurie guffawing.   
  
"Shut-up.", Kelley mumbled kicking Laurie under the table.   
  
"Oww.", Laurie muttered shooting back a comment.   
  
Hermione watched the argument with great interest, she was right when she thought the two would get along. She turned to talk to Ron Weasely, who sat to her left, but then rolled her eyes as she realized he was on the brink of sleeping. She elbowed him, and nearly laughed as he shot his head up.   
  
"Come on Hermi, this is prime nap time.", he whispered to her, now watching the magical ceiling change.   
  
It had been a peaceful night last time he looked up, but now lighting flashed across the sky, and rain pelted down, while the noise was kept out.   
  
'Why do we have to be here?', the red head thought to himself.   
  
A boy with black hair, and startlingly clear emerald eyes, watched the sorting blankly. His hand held up his head, while he unconsciously blew stray strands of hair out of his eyes. This action revealed a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. A few moments later he pushed his black rimmed glasses up on his nose, and waited for the sorting to end. He had never remembered feeling so agitated in his life, except for maybe when Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets. It probably had something to do with the dementor he had encountered on the bus. He gave an unconscious shiver, as he remembered the cold feeling that had entered the cabin, the cold feeling of death.   
  
'This is going to be one interesting year. Third year. Here we go.',he thought as his agitation became worse.   
  
"Hey, aren't you Harry? Harry Potter?", asked a girl seated diagonal to him.   
  
He recognized the girl as the new second year Kelley. He nodded and waited for her response.   
  
"Oh, my Angelica! I was right!", she called down the table to a girl with shoulder length black hair with red tints.   
  
"Did I ever object?", the girl shot back, then continued chatting with the young man next to her.   
  
'And so it begins.', Harry thought watching new first years turn towards him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
ON THE MOON  
  
"I'm so sorry, none of us, not even Cronus saw this happening until it was to late.", Queen Selenity soothed, as her distraught daughter continued to cry into her dress.   
  
Her daughters hair had become a startling silver, although she retained her clear blue eyes. Her child's dress was of the purest white silks, that had three layers, with an ornate bodice, and off the sleeve shells. A delicate silver chain adorned her neck, and on that chain in a smaller form was the Silver Crystal.   
  
"Please don't cry.....", the long deceased Queen begged, worried for her daughter.   
  
"Please, there is a way to save them.", the Queen continued as her daughters head suddenly shot up.   
  
"I can...... I can get their souls back?", the small hime started hope gleaming in her crystalline blue eyes.   
  
"Hai, you can, but Voldermort must be defeated first. And to do that you must have the schooling to do so.", Queen Selenity continued as the girls tears began to subside.   
  
"I'll do anything, I don't care I must save them. With you gone ........... they're all I have left.", Serenity mused sadly determination shining in her eyes.   
  
"Your not quite as alone as you think, you have a relative at the school you'll be attending. You'll remember him when you see him.", the time wizened queen spoke softly.   
  
"What's going on, those Dementors have been appearing regularly. They steal peoples souls, and the people are left in a coma. A coma while awake.", Serenity started, more than slightly upset.   
  
"Here close your eyes darling, the crystal will show you everything you need to know. It may even release some of your former powers.", the queen instructed.   
  
Serenity did as told and her mind was soon flooded with faces, names, places, and weapons.   
  
'May release 'some' powers?', Serenity thought wryly.   
  
Spells, incantations, and chants were remembered, along with the identity of Voldermort, and all his wrong doings.   
  
"Kassan, why did I forget all of that. Those spells could have helped us in battle.", Serenity asked her mother.   
  
"When you were reincarnated, you and your senshi had a selective memory process. You remember very little, and will not remember all of your past until you are older, much older. I don't know why it is that way, it just happens like that.", Selenity-sama explained ruefully.   
  
"I understand, but now I believe I must go. To Hogwarts?", Serenity stated with faith, hope, and determination shining in her eyes.   
  
"To Hogwarts.", Selenity-sama replied with a wave of her hand.   
  
If anyone had taken the time to look at the ceiling in the great hall, they would have noticed a brilliant white shooting star falling towards the school.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE GREAT HALL  
  
"Welcome!", started Dumbledore, the candle light shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...."   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat then continued," As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on ministry of magic business."  
  
He paused, and Harry remembered about what Mr. Weasely had said about the dementors guarding the school.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'We had to ask Dumbledor if he minded. He agreed, but he wasn't very happy. Dementors are among the foulest creatures on the planet, Molly, but in this case we need them.'  
  
END  
  
"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is allowed to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises --- or even invisibility cloaks.", he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other.   
  
"It is not the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.", he said his voice gaining a grave tone.   
  
"On, a happier note Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing should contact Madame Hooch.", Albus Dumbledore instructed gazing at all the students over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Plus we have two new teachers. Professor Lupin, and Hagrid our former game keeper is now our Care of Magical Creatures teacher...."., Albus trailed off staring at the large doors.   
  
"Also as a reminder, no one is to inflict any kind of torture on Mrs. Norris.", He continued looking at the Weasely twins, who were currently looking around innocently.   
  
"I must tell all of you that you-know-who is still at large. None of you are aloud off the school grounds after dusk, no one should ever be outside alone. Al---", he trailed off as the great hall doors suddenly creaked open.   
  
All the students heads turned towards the doors. Even the half asleep Ron was now at full attention. A light wind blew in through the great doors, and a few of the magical candles flickered out. The doors then closed slowly, while a small ball of light floated down in front of the High Table, more importantly infront of Albus Dumbledore. The small ball of light expanded slowly and a figure appeared, covered in a a solid black cloak with silver trim, with a hood hiding the figures face in shadows. A delicate pale hand with a pearl bracelet on the wrist handed the headmaster a rolled piece of parchment, and the elderly man took it with a nod. As he read the parchment his eyes widened and he glanced at the small creature hidden with in the depth of the robe, a bit of amazement in his eyes. The high princess was attending Hogwarts.   
  
"Are you positive their souls were gone?", Albus asked her seriously while several of the students gasped.   
  
"I am utterly positive Professor.", came the figures feminine voice, twinkling like bells.   
  
The figure reached two pale hands up and removed the hood from her head. Waves of silver hair tumbled from her shoulders and fell to the floor, much longer than her feet.   
  
"Serenity!", boomed out a loud harsh voice. The girl whirled towards the voice in a slight defensive stance, hand on her necklace. Severus Snape stood stiffly, his eyes narrowed at the small nymph. The girl gave a slight smile as the face clicked in her memory and gave him a bow. Snape stalked angrily down to her, fists balled while the tables watched highly confused. Albus watched the display slightly amused as he reread the parchment, obviously from the Queen herself.  
  
"I wonder how Snape knows her?", Ron whispered to Harry who was watching intently, just as confused as everyone else.   
  
"I don't know, she looks familiar to me though.", Hermione mused aloud, staring hard.   
  
"Hey, I've got it! She looks like the woman in the portrait in the Astronomy Tower!", Hermione continued watching the girl.   
  
When she moved a bit of a long white dress showed out from under the cloak, and small glass slippers adorned her feet.  
  
"WHAT are YOU doing here WITHOUT your GUARD?!?", demanded Snape grasping the girl by the shoulders.   
  
'Guard?', mouthed Ron to Harry, who shrugged in response.   
  
"You were sent to Japan to keep you from danger, not to have you jump right back into it.", he hissed eyes flashing.   
  
"He sounds like he's ........ worried about her.", Hermione mused aloud to Ron who gave her an upraised eyebrow.   
  
"Snape, worried about something other than getting Professor Lupin's job? You've got to be joking me.", Ron shot back while Harry stifled a chuckle. His friends always made him feel better even in his current agitated state.   
  
"I should call Mars, better yet Uranus an---", he started then stopped noticing the tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"I would be in Japan, but Mother sent me here. The Dementors got them all, even Saturn. We were completely unprepared, and we were quickly over powered. None of my spells worked, not even the crystal helped. Mother only knew of the dangers after it had happened. She was almost able to save Uranus and Neptune, but by the time she got there, I was the only one left.", Serenity whispered to him, for his ears only.   
  
"I think I've figured out who they're talking about, but not who she is.", Hermione whispered to Harry.   
  
"I once read a book that had ten protectors of the Solar System. They went by the names of the planets, and were the guard of the tenth soldier.", she relayed as the twins began to eavesdrop.   
  
"That's horrible she must have seen them all die.", Harry murmured feeling immediately sorry for her.   
  
"They never said that.", Ron started confused.   
  
"Yes, she did.", Harry replied slightly confused. The girl had just said it loud and clear.   
  
"My friend all of this is beginning to get to you, there's no way you could have heard what she said.", Ron replied sympathetically, patting the boys hand.  
  
Snape's eyes softened a little, and he began to regret his earlier outburst. He slowly out of pure instinct gathered her in a fatherly hug. "Oh, my lord.", Ron muttered.   
  
"That did not just happen.", muttered Dean Thomas from the head of the table.   
  
"You don't think he's ...... well ........ her fiancée or something do you?", George asked Fred, staring wide eyed.   
  
"No way he's probably twice her age.", Hermione whispered back to them in a scolding tone.   
  
People over at the Slytherin table stared nervously, afraid their leader was going soft.   
  
"I hate to interrupt this Severus, Albus, but what is going on?", demanded Professor McGonagall, almost at her wits end.   
  
"I'm her Uncle, Minerva. Her name is Serenity Usagi Moon, and she will be attending here. That is all there is to it.", Snape snapped at the older woman, already a bit aggravated.   
  
The students in the halls eyes widened and the nervous chatter immediately started. "A relative of Snape's? More bad news, as if Dementors aren't bad enough.", Percy muttered darkly, staring at the fair hared child.   
  
"Oh my.", mumbled Professor Lupin, as Albus passed him the parchment. 'The poor child.....', he trailed off with a sad frown. 'And with an uncle like that....', he continued a small smirk on his face.   
  
"Do you have all your materials for this year Miss Moon?", Albus asked her over the chatter.   
  
"Yes Professor, I'm sorry I caused such a ruckus.", she apologized dipping her head to hide her flaming cheeks.   
  
"It's no problem, and I understand you'd wish your, alter ego, to be kept secret?", he continued, a small twinkle in his eye.   
  
"If that could be possible, I wish it to be secret. If people know who I am that could put them in danger as well.", she replied turning towards her reincarnated uncle.   
  
"Would you mind?", she asked him pointing to her attire.   
  
"I suppose.", he sighed, wearily definitely intending on speaking with his sister.   
  
He tapped her nose with his wand and in a flash of navy blue sparkles she wore the traditional Hogwarts robes black sneakers, and her long hair was twisted up into a braided bun, while two tendrils of long hair framed her face.   
  
"Who knew you had such fashion sense.", she mumbled to him feeling her hair.   
  
Snape snorted with a small smirk on his face.   
  
"That's not fashion sense, that's common sense. If you left your hair down you'd trip and fall.", he replied in his usual tone, giving the headmaster his attention.   
  
"Well then,", started Albus clearing his throat, gaining the steadily getting louder students attention.   
  
"I'd like to introduce you to Serenity Usagi Moon, she is a transfer student from Japan. As you know she is Professor Snape's niece, and she will now be attending here.",the elderly man announced.   
  
The tables clapped, while Fred and George whistled loudly at the prospect of new game. She was quite beautiful, with her soft features, and milky white skin.  
  
"First you must be sorted Miss Moon.", Professor McGonagall called to the girl, a small smile on her face as she handed the letter back to Dumbledore.   
  
As deputy head mistress she was to know nearly everything about her students, in case the headmaster was ever unable to attend his duties. That included knowing that Severus' niece, was the high princess. How the child could be his niece was beyond her logical knowledge.   
  
"Of course Professor.", the girl replied politely, walking in a fluid movements towards the sorting hat.   
  
She looked as if she didn't walk, but floated off the ground, as her footsteps made no sound. She walked up to the stool and gave a quick bow to the tattered hat, then placed it upon her head.   
  
~Courageous, brave, loyal, loving, smart, deceptive, kind, pure~ mumbled the hat in her mind.  
  
~My my little princess, you are hard to choose for, you see you have a bit of everything!~ it explained sorting through her qualities once more.   
  
~I could place you in Hufflepuff, for your loyalty, loving ,and caring. Ravenclaw for your magnificent mind, Gryffindor for your courage, your love, your kindness. Slytherin for your deceptive craftiness. You would go far there I'm sure, but is that what you want?~ the hat mused giving her a choice.   
  
*I'm not sure I want to be in Slytherin, I think Gryffindor will be best* Serenity replied chewing her bottom lip.   
  
~Right you are, Senshi of Light! Even though your uncle will not approve, it is best~the hat finished, breaking the link between them.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!", the hat yelled causing the Slytherin table to glower and frown. Their house leader's niece was in their rival's house, and that would most definitely present a problem.   
  
Meanwhile, the Gryffindor table cheered loudly, and gave a thunderous applause just as they had done for the first years. Serenity's cheeks grew a light hue of pink as she slipped off the stool. She walked down and spied an empty seat next to a boy with unruly black hair, with black wire frame glasses. "Do you think she's part veela?", Ron asked dreamily, glancing at Hermione who looked at her with a scrutinizing stare. "I'm not sure...." , Hermione trailed off.   
  
"Is it all right if I sit here?", she asked softly starling him out of his thoughts. The boy jumped a little, and looked up at her. As if just comprehending her question, he nodded and flashed her a smile.   
  
"I'm sure you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours.", she started smoothing out her robes as she sat.   
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you don't know who he is, scar and all?", interrupted a voice diagonal and to her right.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no idea.", she replied to the boy.   
  
"Well, my names Fred---", the boy with red hair started.   
  
"And I'm George.", another boy finished next to him. Serenity smiled slightly in response, suddenly feeling all the weight of the nights events take their toll.   
  
"My name is Harry, Harry Potter.", the boy with the glasses stated smiling at her.   
  
"It's nice to meet you.", Serenity replied smiling, looking across the table.   
  
"Oh and that's my friend Ron Weasley, Fred and George are his brothers. Then that's my friend Hermione Granger.", Harry continued pointing to them respectively.  
  
Serenity replied with a nod and a polite hello.   
  
"Now everyone, we shall dine, so with a few remaining words, twiggly hop, blimblab, ruebbula.", Dumbledore called raising his wand in the air.  
  
The golden plates on the tables filled with every kind of food imaginable, and quickly students dug in.   
  
"Oh, my....", Serenity trailed off looking a bit astonished.   
  
"Well, Serenity, if you don't mind me asking, how are you related to Professor Snape?", Hermione started, passing the pumpkin juice down the table.   
  
"Uncle Severus is my Mothers brother-in-law.", Serenity replied eyeing some type of tart she had placed on her plate.   
  
"Oh, who's your mum?", Ron asked buttering a piece of bread.   
  
"Selenity Moon.", Serenity replied softly, missing her mother more as the talk went on.   
  
"Oh, do you think you'll be going home for the holidays?", Hermione asked personally thinking of staying.   
  
"My mother is deceased.", Serenity started lowering her head and placing her hands in her lap.   
  
'I miss them so much.', she thought twisting the bracelet on her wrist.   
  
"I'm so sorry, If I had any idea, I wouldn't have asked.......", Hermione apologized obviously upset.   
  
"It's quite all right Hermione. She died a long time ago, I'm over it.", she replied rubbing her eyes.   
  
"How do you plan to put up with Professor Snape, he's always in a sour mood.", Ron began, motioning Fred for the pumpkin juice.   
  
"Uncle Severus? He's a bit cold to some people, but he's really nice once you get to know him.", Serenity started finally deciding to eat the darn tart.   
  
"Nice? Professor Snape? NICE?", Harry echoed looking at her as if she had grown another head.   
  
"Yes, nice, why?", Serenity continued eating another tart.   
  
"What year are you going into?", Harry asked wondering if the girl was loosing her mind.   
  
"Third, why?", Serenity replied turning her ice blue eyes on him.   
  
"Good, we're all in Third too. That means we'll all have Potions for the second class after Herbology. Snape teaches that, then you'll understand.", Harry replied noticing suddenly the very deep blue of her eyes.   
  
Breaking away with a slight blush he continued to eat his chosen dinner, listening to the polite chatter between his closest two friends, and Snape's niece. It was hard to believe that she was related to Snape, he was so cruel, yet she seemed so kind, complete opposites. Suddenly it clicked in his head that she said her mum had died. When she was talking to Snape she said her mum had saved her ............ She was probably referring to her adopted mum or something........ He trailed off watching her chuckle at some joke Fred made.   
  
Sooner than they expected desert came up, and after that they followed the prefects to their common room. Up three flights of stairs, through two secret passages, up another flight of stairs, then through another portrait. They walked down the hall till they stopped infront of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.   
  
"The password is Kaput Dracaenas!", announced the head prefect, as the portrait swung open.   
  
The sleepy group walked slowly into the common room, and soon wandered to their dorms.   
  
"Hermione, excuse me but where do I go?", asked Serenity confused, following the bushy brown hared girl.   
  
"I'm not sure which room you'll be in, but if you'll allow me to drop off my things, I'll help you find yours.", Hermione replied brightly, having taken a liking to her most hated professor's niece.   
  
As she walked in the big oak doors, she saw the nameplate on the four poster bed next to hers.   
  
"Hey, Serenity, look no further! You'll be rooming with me, and Rachel.", Hermione exclaimed pointing to the sign above the bed.   
  
"Thank-you Hermione.", Serenity replied gratefully, dropping to her knees to get into her large trunk.   
  
She dug out a pair of nightclothes, and raced to the bathroom. When she came out her hair was down, shining in a river of molten silver.   
  
"Good night Hermione.", whispered Serenity as her newfound friend sat up reading with a small light.   
  
"Good night Serenity.", called back Hermione, wishing to know more about the mysterious girl.   
  
Something about her was a bit off. Not bad, just as if she hid a secret, a secret that could change the world.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
SERENITY'S DREAM  
  
'Good-bye Koneko, we'll always be with you.', whispered the wind playing in her hair.   
  
"No, please don't go!", she found herself calling as Haruka materialized.   
  
The sandy blonde hared woman swept her into a hug as the scene changed from a white void to a garden with a pond. A cherry blossom tree behind them began to let it's petals drop as the wind began to blow.   
  
'I'm sorry, but I must go. Take care of yourself.', the figure stated before fading away.   
  
'Ondango, you better not slack off!', called a fiery voice from her right.   
  
"Rei?", she asked turning to see her friend, dressed in miko robes.   
  
'Of course, remember we'll always be there to guide you.', Rei smiled fading away.   
  
'You better not let all those kawaii bishoonen slip through your fingers!', came a playful voice to her left.   
  
"Minako!", called Serenity happily turning to see her beloved cousin.   
  
'Let love be your guide.', called Minako fading away, just like Rei and Haruka.   
  
'Hey girl, you better practice your skills! We don't want you getting rusty!', Makoto stated from directly behind her.   
  
"I'll practice.", Serenity replied as Makoto faded away.   
  
'You should exell in all of your classes. Magic is what you do best!', came Ami's soft voice from next to the tree, where Serenity saw her reading a geography book.   
  
"I'll try my best.", Serenity replied watching the girl fade away.   
  
Serenity turned as she heard cheerful music being played from a violin. Michiru stood on the other side of the pond, bouncing a lemon off her violin, and playing it at the same time.   
  
'Music soothes the soul, don't you think?', she asked and caught the lemon.   
  
'Be careful.', the aqua hared girl continued fading away.   
  
"I'll try Michiru, I promise.", Serenity replied.   
  
'Hime, the future looks bleak, but with your light it can be bright.', came the voice of Setsuna from the high branches of the tree.   
  
"Will you all be saved Setsuna? Onegai, tell me?", Serenity asked her heart tearing apart as the woman faded away.   
  
'Don't be sad Sere-mama!', called a small voice.   
  
Serenity looked down to see Hotaru hugging her legs, looking up at her with playful violet orbs.   
  
"I can't help but be sad, I miss you all.", Serenity replied blinking back tears.   
  
'Now, Now don't cry! We'll be back, it's a promise!', Hotaru called out fading away.   
  
Serenity closed her eyes as she felt hot salty tears fall down her face.   
  
'Hotaru was right Usako, don't cry.', started a deep masculine voice from in front of her.   
  
"Mamo-chan!", she called out throwing her arms around his solid figure.   
  
'I will always love you.', he started a smile crossing his features.   
  
'But for both of us to be happy, I fear you must go on with your life. It may take us years to be restored, and I don't want you to waste your life away. To make me happy, you must be happy, that's all I could ever want. Promise me you'll be happy, promise me? Even if it means that your heart no longer belongs to me, even if it means that you wed another, promise me?', Mamoru implored nearly begging for her answer.   
  
"I'll give it my best, all I can give you is my best.", she replied unsteadily.   
  
'That's all I could ever ask of you.', Mamoru replied kissing her forehead.   
  
Then her eyes, then her nose.   
  
'A parting gift.', he murmured capturing her lips with his own.  
  
'Woo-hoo, you go girl!', came Minako's exuberated voice as she whistled a ghostly sound.   
  
The other senshi appeared in transparent forms surrounding them.   
  
'Never knew you had it in ya!', crowed Makoto while Michiru shook her head smiling.   
  
Haruka glared at Mamoru, even while in death, no one, no one touched her Koneko.  
  
Serenity blushed under their comments, but was startled when Mamoru began to fade from her fingers.   
  
"Good-bye my friends.", Serenity stated softly steeling her resolve not to cry.   
  
'Bai-Bai, Sere-mama!', Hotaru called waving until her little fingers faded away.   
  
With a soft smile of his face Mamoru backed away and stood next to Rei, waiting to disappear with the others.   
  
"I love you all!", Serenity called as only their torsos were left.   
  
'We love you too.', Rei called as a ghostly tear ran down her face.  
  
'We leave you with a part of ourselves, so that you may never be alone.', Setsuna's voice came as each of the senshi began to glow their respective color.   
  
Little balls of colored energy flew towards her and hooked onto her necklace forming tiny colored stones.   
  
'Good Bye.', they called in unison as they all faded away for good.  
  
The wind blew and the scene changed back to the white void, and then she was alone.   
  
END  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE OFFICE OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
"Severus, explain how that young woman can be YOUR niece!", Minerva ordered not accepting one word answers.   
  
"Well I'm her mothers brother-in-law, so that would make me her uncle.", Severus drawled for the tenth time.   
  
"But to be her uncle you'd have to be a-a --", Minerva sputtered slowly.   
  
"A god.", Professor Lupin provided.   
  
"Not only that, but thousands of years old.", Minerva continued regaining her posture.   
  
"I am neither a god nor thousands of years old. I was reincarnated, just like she was.", Severus commented sitting lazily on the couch.   
  
"You, Severus Snape are utterly IMPOSSIBLE!", Minerva snapped crossing her arms and glaring at him.   
  
"Please, Minerva, calm down, I'm sure Severus has his reasons for not explaining things. It will all make itself known in due time.", Albus interrupted, his young looking gray eyes contrasting with his time ridden face.   
  
"Now because classes will start tomorrow, I suggest you all get some sleep.", Albus stated motioning towards the door.   
  
Professor Trelawney, Professor Bins, Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey, and the rest of the staff all dubiously left the room.   
  
"Severus, Remus, I understand that you all did not get along in your years here, but I trust that for the sake of your niece,", Dumbledore started looking pointedly at Severus," And for the sake of all the students here, you two will be able to get along.", he finished leaving an unsaid message in the air.   
  
"Snape you do understand that you must continue to make the potion for Remus, despite your disagreements.", he added suddenly his half-moon spectacles gleaming in the moon light through the window.   
  
Both professors nodded and turned to walk out of the room; the discussion was at an end. Dumbledore's phoenix squawked and nipped affectionately at Severus' shoulder as he passed. Turning to the animal with hard eyes he stared at it. His harsh gaze softened and he patted the bird on the head, then turned to go out the door.   
  
'There's still hope for him yet.', Albus thought observing the stoic aloof professor.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. ~I'm a lover, not a fighter, but I'll cr...

Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
Title: When All Hope Is Lost  
Chapter: 2   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! I don't own the places, I don't own the people, I don't own Jack! I don't even own Harry I I do own the story idea, not the original one, but this one. (The beginning might sound like someone else's to you, but it was born purely from my tiny brain. I really haven't been on ff.net in nearly two months so I wouldn't know.)   
  
Sorry my other stories took so long, but my Internet got disconnected for like , two months because my house is being remodeled. All I had left to do was to start a new fic. I would have up dated at school, but in case you haven't noticed school computers suck.  
  
NOTE: Harry, Ron, Hermione = 14 years of age. All the third years are 14 or 15.  
Fourth years = 15 or 16  
Fifth = 16 or 17  
Sixth = 17 or 18  
Seventh = 18 or 19  
Second = 12 or 13  
First = 11 or 12   
  
Snape is a bit younger that what he looked in the movie. Lets say: 36?  
Everyone else same age.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
HERBOLOGY  
  
"Please students, be careful. The Minicht seed grows on water contact.", Professor Sprout called over seeing the students projects.   
  
Serenity carefully removed the seeds from the jar, with a pair of white potting gloves.   
  
She drooped a few seeds in the dirt and dropped a few drops of water, and voila`! A beautiful flower grew in it's place. It was a dark shade of blue with green pollen. Serenity turned around to grab another jar of seeds, when she slammed into Ron head on.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Ron, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.", she apologized afraid he would be angry with her.   
  
"It's all right, accidents happen.", Ron replied picking up her jar, and handing it to her.   
  
Serenity smiled in gratitude then went back to her potting.   
  
'Herbology, is pretty easy.', Serenity thought dropping water on the seed.   
  
  
  
  
Then the nozzle of the watering can fell off and more than the needed amount of water fell onto the plant.   
  
"Uh, oh.", Serenity whispered as the table began to shake.   
  
A huge green pod shot of of the flower pot, breaking it. The pod was followed by a thick green stem, that grew twice her height, and then the pod opened. A monstrous looking flowed bloomed, with green serrated teeth, where the pollen used to reside. The plant looked down and snapped at her, lightly scratching her arm.   
  
"Radicus Platonis!", Hermione called out pointing her wand at the plant.   
  
The plant glowed green then shrunk down to normal size.   
  
"What happened?", asked Professor Sprout making her way towards the girls.   
  
"The nozzle fell off the water can......", Serenity murmured crestfallen.   
  
She had only been there a day, and she was already loosing house points.   
  
"And the Minicht mutated.", Professor Sprout finished for her knowingly.   
  
"And you two girls fixed it without my help?", the professor asked poking at the now harmless plant.   
  
"I didn't do anything Professor, Hermione-----.", Serenity started protesting, she didn't want credit for something she didn't do.   
  
"No matter, you kept your head.", Professor Sprout interrupted," Five points to Gryffindor."   
  
Serenity's eyes widened and she gave a small smile.   
  
"Thank you, Professor.", Hermione replied giving Serenity a nudge and a wink.   
  
As soon as class let out they went to go find a snack, then quickly went to the dungeons.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DOUBLE POTIONS: SLYTHERIN vs. GRYFFINDOR  
  
"What is the cure for a spouting Figeralider's bite?", Professor Snape questioned sharply tapping on Harry's desk with his wand.   
  
"Eh ...... If you were bitten by a male, let a female bite you and vise versa, so the poison cancels out.", Harry replied positively sure the answer was correct.   
  
"Correct Potter, but this is potions, and I need a formula.", Snape snapped back ignoring Hermione's upraised hand.   
  
"I don't know what the formula is Professor.", Harry replied his cheeks flaming after a moment.   
  
"That's what I thought, five points from Gryffindor, as it is obvious you did not complete your summer homework.", Snape sneered giving Harry the loathing glare he reserved for Harry alone.   
  
'He's in a particularly foul mood this year.', Ron mused feeling sorry for his friend.   
  
Serenity sat next to Harry, who at breakfast had offered to show her the ropes. So far she understood what was going on, but she didn't understand her uncle's attitude. It was as if he went out of his way to embarrass Harry, and to make Malfoy look good. She had quickly learned who Malfoy was, and already she took a disliking to him. She felt a bit sorry however, that she had taken out all of her anger on him. Normally she wouldn't have exploded, but with the turn of events........ she couldn't control it. Besides, mudblood IS a horrible word.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Well, well, well if it isn't Potter and his motley crew.', Malfoy drawled the moment they entered the classroom.   
  
'Just ignore him you guys.', Hermione whispered sitting in her seat. Then the boy did an overly dramatic scene of fainting and crying.   
  
'What's that all about?', Serenity asked Ron with a frown.   
  
She would have asked Harry, but he was turning a particular shade of angry red.   
  
'A Dementor came on the school train, and Harry fainted.', Ron replied sourly, equally unhappy with Malfoy and his cronies.   
  
'Why in the world is he teasing Harry? I've seen those things, I know what they can do, it's nothing to laugh over.', Serenity replied angrily placing a death glare frighteningly similar to Snape's on the blonde boy.   
  
'Oooo I'm big scary dementor, I'm coming to get you Potter!', called Pansy Parkinson, a girl with a face like a pug.   
  
'I don't know who you are, but do me a big favor and shut-up!', Serenity called angrily rising from her seat.   
  
'Look, if it isn't the Slytherin gone good.', Malfoy sneered turning to face her.  
  
'Malfoy, leave her out of this, she's done nothing to you.', Harry stated standing up in front of her, shielding her tiny figure from his view.   
  
'Potter, go stick your head in the potty with Weasel over there.', Malfoy shot back.  
  
'Malfoy, you are such a ... a kono yaro, baka, bakana, kusottare, bakayaro!', Serenity hissed at him her blue eyes flashing a dangerous silver.   
  
'Serenity, those weren't very polite.', Hermione scolded slightly. Slightly.   
  
'I know.', Serenity replied staring hard at the ignorant young man.   
  
'If you don't have the guts to tell me what that meant in English, don't say anything at all mudblood.', Malfoy snarled while Goyle and Crabbie cackled away.   
  
'I dare you to call her that again.', Serenity snapped her eyes a dark dangerous silver. Overhead thunder boomed and lightening crackled, as the light showed through the dungeon window. As her anger increased she felt her forehead begin to burn angrily.  
  
'Granger you are a dirty, good for nothing, mudblood.', Malfoy replied smirking as Ron's ears went red in anger and Harry clenched his jaw tightly, fists balled at his sides.   
  
Hermione looked on the verge of tears, and it was then than Serenity jumped at him. Her hair that had been in a loose bun flew out behind her, as she raced forward, hopping around Goyle. She landed a good hit in the eye and, kicked him in the shin. She had managed to give him a brutal roundhouse to his stomach before Harry could restrain her. He pulled her arms down and wrapped his arms tightly around her to keep her still. Seconds later while Malfoy was cradling his ribs Snape walked in.   
  
'Professor, that, that GIRL attacked me!', Malfoy hollered as Snape turned around, 'She tried to kill me!'.   
  
Snape stared at him for a moment, then looked at Serenity who was still spitting mad, being restrained by Harry.   
  
'Are you implying that my niece was able to beat you senseless, and Potter had to stop her from killing you?', the professor asked a cruel smirk on his face.  
  
'N-No.', Malfoy sputtered eyes wide.   
  
'I didn't think so. Ten points from BOTH houses.', Snape snarled peering at Serenity who was standing up with her arms crossed, glaring at Malfoy and all of the slytherin's that had laughed at Hermione or Harry. Ron and most of the Gryffindor's gaped at the fact that he took away points from his own house.   
  
'Serenity, come up here a moment.', Snape requested, finally getting a good glance at her crescent moon mark, that was barely hidden by her bangs.   
  
Harry let her go, and she stalked up to his desk.   
  
'Go outside, get a drink, calm down. Your moon is showing.', he whispered to her, causing her to blanch.   
  
'Gomen.', she replied sadly, afraid her Uncle was angry with her.   
  
'Don't leave your hair down you'll trip.', he stated coldly tapping her nose with his wand. In a fizz of blue sparkles, her hair was up in an elegant french twist. Serenity gave a slight smile as she noticed the underlying tone in his voice, symbolizing that he wasn't angry.  
  
END   
  
At the end of class, they packed up their things and walked out. Serenity hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked out with Hermione, who was busy fumbling with something on her neck.   
  
SLAM!  
  
She was slammed against the wall, her feet off the ground. A burst of light hit her vision as her head came in contact with the dungeon wall.   
  
"No one makes a fool out of me. No one.", Malfoy stated angrily, dropping her after squeezing her shoulders tightly.   
  
'That's going to leave marks.', she winced fingering her sore shoulder.   
  
"Malfoy......", trailed off Ron angrily helping Serenity stand straight.   
  
"Malfoy, I can either be your best friend or your worst enemy. If you continue to act as you are, you will have made an enemy, an enemy that does not rely on empty threats to frighten her victims. If you continue as you are you will find out exactly how closely related to Professor Snape I am. ", Serenity hissed, eyes flashing, leaning on Ron.   
  
Malfoy smirked and waltzed away, seemingly ignoring her words, though they still weighed heavily on his mind.   
  
"Are you all right?", Hermione asked worriedly while Harry carried her bag, and Ron lent her a shoulder.   
  
"I'm fine.", Serenity sighed to Hermione, when she realized that the girl was no longer there.   
  
"Hermione?", Harry called turning around, and spotting Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Where did you go, one minute you were here the next ......", Ron trailed off.   
  
"I just dropped something.", Hermione replied hastily stuffing something down the front of her robes.   
  
Serenity frowned, but didn't say anything. The use of magic was at hand, but she decided not to pressure. Instinctively her hand flew up to her necklace, and clutched the blood red and forest green gems.   
  
'Insight, and spirit from Mars. Strength and sincerity from Jupiter.', she thought as the two little stones glowed slightly.   
  
She listened to what her newfound friends were saying carefully, sensing their personalities. After a few moments she was positive why she felt so protective over them. They reminded her of her friends, in certain things they said, or certain actions that took place. Hermione most frequently resembled Ami, due to her unlimited intelligence, while Ron reminded her oddly enough of Minako for his bright cherry disposition, while Harry reminded her of Haruka, strong and protective.   
  
"Students please listen closely to the following announcements, a few of the teachers have caught a bit of a cold, thus classes will be canceled for the rest of the day!", Came McGonagall's voice from everywhere and nowhere all at once.   
  
Ron and Harry simultaneously looked at each other and yelled,"YES!!!", slapping each other a high five. Serenity chuckled as Hermione's face turned a bit red.   
  
"How can you two be so happy?We'll fall behind all the other schools, and receive a less proper education ---", she sputtered flustered as Harry and Ron looked at her strangely.   
  
"Hermione, loosen up. Fred and George found a way for the giant squid in the pond to---", Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.   
  
"I'm leaving, right now, before you two find a way to get us killed. Or worse expelled!", Hermione declared with selfindignation, turning on her heal and stalking, no doubt to the library.   
  
"She needs to get her priorities in order.", Ron muttered causing Serenity to giggle.   
  
"This conversation is starting to feel familiar.", Harry murmured remembering their exploits in first year.  
  
"Does that happen often?", the silver hared girl asked an elegant eyebrow raised.   
  
"All the time, you see Hermione seems to think our exploits are, well, dangerous.", Harry replied breezily, putting on an innocent facade.   
  
"Well are they?", Serenity asked now walking comfortably on her own.   
  
"Oh, most definitely.", Harry replied cheekily, flashing her a grin.   
  
"Let's go drop our things off, get changed, then go see that squid, or possibly even Hagrid.", Ron suggested hoisting his bag to his other shoulder.  
  
"Wait a second, Ron, we aren't allowed to leave the castle.", Harry stated suddenly, his eyes downcast.   
  
"Why can't we go outside?", Serenity asked her brow furrowed.   
  
"It's because of the new guards we have on the school grounds.", Ron replied sullenly shoulders slumped.   
  
"Well, why do you have guards?", Serenity asked confused as to why such a powerful wizarding school would need guards.   
  
Ron cast an uneasy glance at Harry, who in turn looked at Ron the same way. Harry caught the unsaid question, and nodded slowly. Serenity noticed the look shared between the two and began to get somewhat suspicious. He looked around him and noticed all the people that didn't need to know the new plight in his life, and thought of a place to converse quietly.   
  
"We can't exactly explain it here. Meet us back in the common room after you've changed your clothes, we can go to the Ravenclaw Window to talk.", Harry told her finally, noting her arched eyebrow.   
  
"All right.", Serenity replied slowly stating the password to enter the common room. Harry handed her, her bag, and she took it with a grateful nod, and a small smile.  
  
The portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress swung open for the trio, and they went to their respective dorms.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE BOYS DORMS  
  
"Do you think we should tell her everything?", Ron asked Harry who was in the restroom changing out of his robes.   
  
Ron was in the process of throwing on his own clothes, though due to the one restroom, he locked the dorm door and changed in the bedroom area.   
  
"We really have to don't we? I mean it wouldn't be right if we didn't tell her.", came Harry's muffled reply.   
  
"True, but what if she doesn't want to hang around with us anymore.", Ron reasoned his attitude dampened by the thought that they might loose a friend.   
  
"It's not you she wouldn't want to be friends with.", Harry replied wryly pulling the forest green sweater over his head.   
  
He was glad he had stopped to buy some new clothes in Diagon Alley. The hand-me-downs he had received from Dudley were far to big and much to ratty to be worn in public.   
  
"Come on Harry, you know as bloody well as I do that when ever you're in danger, Hermi and I will always be there.", Ron replied sensing his friends cynicism.   
  
"Are you done yet Ron?", Harry asked, tying his sneaker on the toilet seat. "I'm done I just can't find my other shoe-- bugger!", Ron called from underneath one of the four poster beds.   
  
"Do you mean this shoe?", Harry asked Ron opening the restroom door and holding up the shoe he had found next to the bathtub.   
  
"That's it! I wonder how it got in the loo?", Ron asked himself shrugging and putting it on.   
  
"Hey, where's Scabbers?", Harry asked not seeing the usual shivering lump under Ron's sheets.   
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him. He's probably under one of the beds.", Ron replied carelessly.   
  
He knew his rat wouldn't go far, it wouldn't be able to defend itself from Crookshanks, let alone get it's own food. It depended on Ron for that.  
  
"Are we ready to go?", Harry asked by the door.   
  
For some reason he didn't want to tell Serenity about Voldermort, or the Dementors. It wasn't as if he didn't trust her, because he did. She unlike her uncle was a person that easily gained a persons trust and friendship. He especially gave her his trust after the stunt she pulled in potions. She had defended Hermione, Ron ,and himself without a second thought, not even thinking of what punishment might have been bestowed upon her. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe Snape did have a soft spot for his niece, after all he had taken points from BOTH houses. The fact that he took points away from Slytherin house at all was a major accomplishment. For some reason he just had a sinking feeling that if they told Serenity they'd hurt her in some way. 'That's silly.', he mentally berated himself while becoming aware of Ron shaking his shoulders.   
  
"Harry ........... Come on, snap out of it!", he heard Ron call worriedly.   
  
Harry blinked a few times, and grabbed Ron's wrists to stop the incessant shaking.   
  
"Did you have a premonition, was your scar hurting, do you need Madame Pomfrey?", Ron asked worriedly searching his best friends face for signs of pain.  
  
"Ron I just spaced out, I was only thinking.", Harry replied with a grin.   
  
He felt a burst of happiness overcome him at the fact that his friend looked out for him so much. That someone cared enough to look out for him.   
  
"Are you sure?", Ron asked suspiciously, giving Harry a once over.  
  
"I'm positive, let's go.", Harry replied with a boyish grin on his face.   
  
As he opened the door to the dorm, he heard a ruckus from the main common room. With worried eyes he hurried down the stairs and gaped at what he saw.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE GIRLS DORM  
  
"Hello Serenity.", came a bright voice to Serenity's left.   
  
"Hey Rachel, you haven't seen Hermione have you?", Serenity greeted and asked seeing the bushy hared girls robes folded neatly on the middle bed.   
  
"Nope, sorry, I just got here, and the robes where here when I walked in.", Rachel replied and applied a bit of lip gloss, she had a spur of the moment date with Dean Thomas, and there was bound to be a bit of snogging.   
  
"Oh, I see.", came Serenity's muffled reply as she dug through her closet.   
  
"Where are you headed?", Rachel asked brushing out her sun bleached hair.   
  
"I'm just off to talk with some friends.", Serenity replied sighing in aggravation.   
  
"Then why are you so worried about your clothes?", Rachel asked slyly turning around to look at Serenity.   
  
"I-I'm not.", Serenity replied flustered as she unhooked her choice of clothing out of the closet.   
  
"Sure, who are you 'conversing' with.", Rachel shot back returning to the vanity.   
  
'You look wonderful dearie!', crowed out the mirror happily.   
  
"Thank you.", Rachel replied politely.   
  
"Um, Ron Weasely and Harry Potter.", came Serenity's slightly muffled reply.   
  
"Oooo, Harry Potter? Tell me which one your interested in later, I've got to go meet Dean now.", Rachel called as she set her brush down, grabbed her purse and opened the dorm door.   
  
"I'm not interested in either of them!", Serenity replied hotly pulling her socks on.   
  
"Keep telling yourself that girl, I'll find out who it is sooner or later. Bye!", Rachel replied walking out the door.   
  
Serenity walked out of the restroom, and stood infront of the mirror.   
  
"Does it look all right?", she asked the mirror who gave her a good look over.   
  
Serenity wore a clingy navy blue turtle neck, minus the sleeves, with black pleather pants, and black ankle boots. She had a matching pleather jacket tied around her tiny waist, and her hair was pulled back into a tight french braid.   
  
'That looks beautiful hime.', the mirror replied softly.   
  
"Hey I told you not to call me that, it's supposed to be a secret.", Serenity mock scolded, wagging her finger.   
  
'Good luck , h--- dearie!', the mirror called as Serenity went towards the door.   
  
"With what?", Serenity asked a bit confused.   
  
'With the man your interested in.', the mirror replied seriously.   
  
Serenity heaved an aggravated sigh and traipsed down the stairs and headed towards the main common room. Just as she was about to sit down on a plush red couch, her air supply was cut off.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
FROM HARRY AND RON'S P.O.V.  
  
"Fred, George, let her go she can't breathe!", Ron scolded prying his older twin brothers off the silver hared girl.   
  
The two twins let go of Serenity as they came to realize that their younger brother was correct.   
  
The silver hared girl flopped onto the couch trying to catch her breath.   
  
"We're sorry old girl, but we just heard the news!", Fred exclaimed plopping down on his knees infront of Serenity.   
  
"It was...... amazing!!!!! We almost didn't believe it until we saw Malfoy's shiner!", George continued dropping down next to Fred.   
  
"And Snape took away points from both houses! Oh that's rich!", Fred chortled.   
  
"And I quote: "Are you implying that my niece was able to beat you senseless, and Potter had to stop her from killing you": un-quote.", George continued his eyes glowing in merriment.   
  
"It was utterly smashing!", Fred stated happily, as if on cloud nine.   
  
"Sheer brilliance!", George added in, a dreamy look appearing on his face.   
  
"We just wanted to say............", Fred started giving George a look.   
  
"We're not worthy! We're not worthy! High and mighty goddess of all that's good! We're not worthy!", they both cried out in unison, on both knees hailing her, attracting a bit of a crowd.   
  
"Please, boys stop!", Serenity cried out desperately, looking at Ron and Harry for help.   
  
Ron and Harry shrugged and continued laughing as the twins continued their chant.   
  
"We'll stop, only if you'll answer us one tiny question....", George trailed off a devilish grin spreading across their faces at the same time.  
  
"Anything.....", Serenity replied relieved.   
  
"Can you do it again?", they both blurted out at the same time, hands in a begging position.   
  
"I could but ----", Serenity started trying to tell the boys that she had no desire to fight Malfoy.   
  
She tried not to fight with people who were weaker than herself. It wasn't a hobby to beat up nearly defenseless ingrates. However if provoked ...........  
  
"Did you hear her? She said she could!", Fred whispered to George conspiratorially.   
  
"Praise the lord!", George replied happily taking it as a sign of god.   
  
Fred and George both picked up one of Serenity's hands and kissed the back of it.   
  
"Milady we are always and forever indebted to you.", Fred called standing up.   
  
"If there's any way we can ever help you, just give us a call!", George called out walking towards Ron and Harry with Fred.   
  
"Harry old boy, why in the name of god did you restrain her?", Fred asked exasperated, throwing his arms in the air.   
  
Harry started to answer but George hushed him, and Fred threw a sugar quill at him.   
  
"We've both decided that you've been suffering from lack of sugar. It could happen to any one you know.", George stated thinking about it and popping a sugar quill in his own mouth, for fear he might end up rational like Harry.  
  
"Bye, Bye now, we're off to, well, we're off!", Fred stated a sugar quill in his mouth as well, following George's example.   
  
As the two rambunctious twins left the common room Serenity sighed in relief.   
  
"Serenity are you ready?", Ron asked giving her a hand up.   
  
"Let's LEAVE!", Serenity retorted grabbing both boys hands and stalking out of the common room, at a rapid pace. Her face flushed bright red, as she unconsciously tightened the jacket around her waist.   
  
"Serenity, where are you going, you don't know the way!", Harry called as Serenity turned around a bit startled.   
  
"I just want to get as far away as soon as possible!", Serenity replied as she slowed her pace and brushed a strand of silver hair out of her face.   
  
The red faded from her face and she returned to look as if she had spent most of her life in the deepest darkest reaches of space, where the sun never touched. Her skin was pale, but it was a milky pale, not sallow. They walked though a few secret passage ways, and up towards the astronomy tower. When they got to the astronomy tower window, Ron surprisingly stepped through the window.   
  
"Wow.", Serenity stated a bit awed as she placed a hand on the seemingly solid window.   
  
"Just go through, it doesn't hurt. It kind of tingles.", Harry replied from behind her taking her hand and slipping through, pulling her with him.   
  
"Ron did you press the occupied button?", Harry replied sitting down in a comfortable glass chair. Ron nodded silently and continued to press a few buttons.   
  
The entire room was made out of glass. Although the sun was still up, Ron had pressed the simulation of the stars and moon.   
  
"It's beautiful.", Serenity murmured sitting next to Harry.   
  
It was like they were floating in space, everywhere you looked there was stars. The ceiling, the floor, the walls, it was all incredibly like space.   
  
"Why is it called the Ravenclaw Window?", Serenity questioned fingering the arm of the chairs.   
  
"Well the Ravenclaw students are the brainy bunch, so this is kind of like an easy way to observe the night sky, during the day. It's just named after Ravenclaw because people figured only ravenclaws would ever use it.", Ron explained seriously.   
  
"Although it's become one of my favorite places, and mostly Gryffindors use it.", Harry continued, looking up at the ceiling, peering at the small sliver of the moon.  
  
"So we are here to discuss, the new guards?", Serenity questioned flicking her eyes towards Harry.   
  
"Fourteen years ago my parents and a man named Sirius Black were the best of friends. Voldermort---", Harry started when he saw Ron flinch.   
  
Serenity stared at him seemingly unfazed.   
  
"You do know who he is don't you?", Ron asked looking at her queerly.   
  
"Of course.", Serenity replied softly looking back at Harry, she had a feeling that Harry's story was going to be much like her own, and very much so unpleasant.   
  
"Sirius Black was the secret keeper to keep my parents in hiding, Black told Voldermort, and my parents ........... were murdered.", Harry stated his own eyes getting a bit foggy.   
  
"Voldermort tried to kill me too, but the curse reflected off of me, and destroyed Voldermort. Well, almost anyway, that's where this scar came from.", Harry continued his fingers entwined together as e leaned on his knees head bowed.   
  
"I can tell her if you don't want to.", Ron offered seeing his friends pain.   
  
"No thank you Ron, I've got to tell her myself.", Harry replied heaving a huge sigh.   
  
"Black was sent to Azkaban, and somehow escaped the guards, and is now trying to kill me.", Harry started but Ron interrupted.   
  
"They say Black is mad, but he can't be to off his rocker is he escaped Azkaban.", Ron stated with a wry smile.   
  
"So the Dementors are guarding the school, trying to get Black.", Harry finished looking up at Serenity to see her stricken face.   
  
"Serenity?", Harry questioned worriedly while Ron looked at her strangely.   
  
Harry stood up and dropped to one knee grasping her hands, which were ice cold.   
  
"Serenity? Serenity? please answer me!", Harry cried out afraid he had hurt her.   
  
"D-dementors?", Serenity asked shakily looking at his emerald green eyes, searching for unwanted truth.   
  
"Yes, Dementors.", Ron replied slowly watching the fear creep into Serenity's eyes.   
  
"Those things are here? Outside?", Serenity asked a frightened bunny look crossing her face.   
  
"Yes, they're only looking for Black though.", Harry reassured a bit frightened at the haunted look in Serenity's blue eyes.   
  
"Those things are heartless killers. They're the reason I came here. They took their souls, all of them.", Serenity rasped.   
  
Dementors. Voldermort, she knew of him, and he didn't scare her nearly as much.   
  
"What are you talking about?", Harry asked confused.   
  
Ron had moved his chair next to hers to try and comfort her, she looked so afraid and heartbroken.   
  
"In Japan, the Dementors came. They destroyed my friends, my guard, my koibito.", Serenity murmured brokenly. The last thing that she would trust to save a person from being killed would be a Dementor.   
  
Harry had no idea what koibito meant, but he bet that it was important to her. Thank goodness for Hermione, who was quite fluent in multiple languages.   
  
"They all had their souls taken. Nine of them, all of them were lost, destroyed .......... all to save me.", She cried out hoarsely slipping out of the chair as tears fell down her face.   
  
Harry caught her somewhat surprised, but caught her nonetheless.   
  
"Please don't cry.", Harry murmured unsure of what to do.   
  
Ron caught his eye and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry suggestively. Harry mouth, 'No way.', to Ron as Serenity's tears came pouring down her face. Unable to stop herself from crying she sobbed heartbrokenly. Even the comforting glow of the stones on her necklace did not reassure her. It was all too much for a fourteen year old girl. Sure, she had lived to be eighteen in her previous life, but that really didn't count.  
  
"What's done is done, there was nothing you could have done. If they chose to save you by giving up their souls, don't disgrace them by your sniveling.", called a voice from the entrance.   
  
It was professor Snape, glaring hard at Harry for touching his niece. Then again he always glared at Harry, now it was just .......... worse.   
  
"Professor Snape tha---", Ron started furious, if his friends had been soul stripped by the dementors, he would have cried too.   
  
Although he would never admit it aloud.   
  
"Your a-absolutely right Uncle Severus.", Serenity replied seriously drying her tears away.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry, R-ron, I shouldn't have done that.", Serenity stated quickly noting that her Uncle was obviously waiting for her to follow him.   
  
"I'll see you two later, thanks for showing me the window. And Harry?", Serenity stated just before she followed Snape.   
  
"Yes?", Harry asked confused at her sudden change in attitude.   
  
"I'm sorry...... for everything.", she stated walking out.  
  
"That was odd.", Ron commented playing with the simulations.   
  
"Very odd, if I were her I would have bit Snape's head off, but I guess they have some kind of understanding between them. I guess it's a family thing.", Harry replied with a shrug.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE HALL  
  
"I was informed by your mother, that I was to train you.", Snape commented leading her though the halls.   
  
"When was that?", Serenity asked wiping away the last signs of her tears.   
  
'I can't believe I did that.', she mused shaking her head.  
  
"Last night.", he replied stoically.   
  
"Why does Dumbledore allow Dementors here?", Serenity asked suddenly.   
  
The question had being weighing on her mind ever since she heard Harry said that the Dementors were guarding the school.   
  
"It's either the Dementors, or Black comes and kills your little friend Potter.", Snape sneered seriously wishing that Dumbledor had refused the dementors.   
  
"Uncle Severus, that's a horrible thing to say!", Serenity chastised.   
  
"But it's true.", Snape replied opening a portrait.   
  
"And, that was the second time I've seen you in that boys arms today. What am I to think?", Snape continued realizing that both times Serenity had went emotionally haywire.   
  
"Uncle Severus, I have no interest in Harry at all! At least the way your insinuating!", Serenity replied hotly, glaring slightly at her uncle.  
  
'Yup that's it, he's worse than Haruka.', she murmured in her mind. The navy blue gem on Serenity's necklace glowed angrily.   
  
"Well, then watch who's arms you fall in to.", Snape snapped entering another corridor.   
  
"Excuse me if Draco Malfoy is a jerk!", Serenity replied aggravated as Severus turned and smirked at her.  
  
"That's not funny.", she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at him.   
  
"Don't glare at me young lady.", Snape stated with out turning around.   
  
Serenity blinked, stopped glaring and stuck her tongue out.   
  
"Don't do that either.", he continued turning around to look at her.   
  
"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?", Serenity demanded as light filled the room they just entered.   
  
"No. You're just predictable.", Severus replied crossing his arms.   
  
His pitch black cloak covered his body when he stood as so, leaving only his head, all in all a ghastly sight.   
  
Serenity finally took sight of the room they were in and her eyes widened.   
  
'A room full of weaponry.', she mused eyeing a long jewel encrusted sword, much like Haruka's.   
  
This time the navy blue jewel glowed softly as if in agreement.   
  
"Where shall we start?", Severus asked her cocking his head to the side.   
  
"Could we work on a few spells first? I want to make sure I'm not getting rusty.", Serenity replied her brow crinkled in frustration.   
  
"I will say the spell, you will complete the deed. Tell me what it is then do it.", Snape replied as his consent.   
  
Serenity nodded confidently, and threw her jacket on the table. She pulled her long wand out of her sub-space pocket, and waved it experimentally. It was eleven inches of solid oak wood, mixed with phoenix tears, moon rock, and angel feathers.   
  
'Arigatou, Okassan.', she thought as the large crystal on her necklace glowed softly.  
  
"Lumos!, called out Snape looking hard at her.   
  
"Light. Lumos!", she called as the tip of her wand lit up.  
  
"Alohomara!", Snape shot out.  
  
"Used to unlock doors.----", Serenity started. Snape waved his hand and the door locked.   
  
"Alohomara!", Serenity called out unlocking the door.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!", Snape called out.   
  
"Makes things levitate. Wingardium Leviosa!", Serenity cried out a bit of sweat forming on her brow. The chair on the other side of the room began to float.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!", Severus continued inwardly proud of his niece who had never had any wizarding school before that day.  
  
"Used to scare stiff, people, animals, objects ...... you get the idea. Petrificus Totalus!", she called out pointing to a rose in a vase which immediately froze over and broke.  
  
"Sunificus Tecnicus!", he continued a bit surprised that she had petrified the rose. He had expected her to aim in at him.  
  
"Used to create fire or assimilate sunlight. Sunificus Tecnicus!", she called out and a ray of sunlight shot out from the tip of her wand.  
  
"Waddiwasi!", he continued conjuring a chair out of nowhere and sitting in it.  
  
"Used to make this move at an accelerated rate, to the speed of a bullet. Waddiwasi!", she called and the flower vase shot to one side of the room, then shot back, in merely a few seconds.   
  
"What's a bullet?", Severus asked a little confused. He had never heard of a 'bullet' before.   
  
"It's a part of a muggle weapon that can kill someone.", she replied carefully, trying not to have to go into the details of the workings of a gun.  
  
"I don't think I want to know after all.", Snape replied slightly confused.  
  
"Is that enough of a review?", he asked thinking that most students wouldn't be to far ahead of those spells anyway.   
  
"I believe so.", Serenity replied wiping her forehead from perspiration. Doing that many different spells consecutively took a lot out of you. Especially when you're nervous and haven't done them in awhile.  
  
"Now we practice with swords.", Snape continued walking towards the wall, with his usual confident walk. He lifted the jewel encrusted sword off the wall and examined in carefully.   
  
"When you fight with a sword always know that's it's your sword you pick up.", Snape started tossing her the sword. The moment it touched her fingers it seared her skin and she dropped it immediately.   
  
"Oww!", she cried out as her fingers began to blister.   
  
"Because that sword was not yours, and you tried to use it, it burned you. That sword is mine, and it was customized and enchanted to only be used by me.", Severus explained picking up the sword.   
  
He knew a minimal amount of medical magic, but enough to heal the wound he had just given her. He waved his wand and her skin healed, returning to it's pale color.   
  
"Thank-you.", Serenity replied looking at her fingers which had burned so angrily before.   
  
"Don't thank me just yet. Any wound inflicted by the blade of this sword cannot be healed by magic. It must heal over time, like a muggle wound.", Snape continued.   
  
Serenity took his last statement as a bit of a warning and decided to stock up on bandages and such.   
  
"Take out the crescent moon wand.", Snape instructed looking at her intently.   
  
With a flick of her wrist the pink and yellow wand appeared in her hand.   
  
"With that wand you will create your own weapon. It will become a weapon that suits you. Concentrate on the wand, and think of it forming a weapon you can use for defense and offense.", he instructed carefully making sure she understood. If she didn't do it right she could probably hurt herself.   
  
Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated on the small pink wand. It was just over a foot long. She imagined a weapon that would help aid her in future battles, and that would better suit her personality. She understood why she had silver hair. It was born from the fact that a traumatic event had taken place, with an aftermath that little Usagi couldn't solve. Instead of being Usagi, she had matured into Serenity, while her age was still fourteen, she had the attitude of the past Serenity. Almost always calm, cool, quiet, and collected. The color pink no longer suited her, it was a color for a young girl, the color yellow reminded her of the bright blonde hair she used to sport, but that remained no longer, thus neither would the yellow.   
  
'Yellow and pink must go, black and silver shall remain.', she thought carefully, as she envisioned the wand changing colors.   
  
When she opened her eyes she was holding a long scythe. It was taller than she with a wickedly curved silver blade. The blade took the form of a crescent moon, however was sharper than a readied knife. The moon and the handle connected together so that the crescent was directly facing the west. The handle was of the darkest of blacks, and at the bottom of the handle was a pointed spike, which would no doubt pierce nearly anything.  
  
"Are you ready then Serenity?", Severus asked a bit crossly, she had closed her eyes nearly an hour ago, and had just now opened them. Sure he knew that it takes time to remodel something that's become a part of yourself, but a whole hour is ludicrous.   
  
"For what?", Serenity asked confused.  
  
"For this.", Snape replied swinging his blade at her.   
  
Serenity's eyes widened as she blocked his swing, and ducked the next.  
  
Swing  
  
Block  
  
Swing  
  
Block  
  
Swing  
  
Duck   
  
Swing   
  
Block  
  
Swing  
  
Hop  
  
"Counter attack, it's the only way to win. You can't be on defense for the rest of your life!", Severus yelled swiping at her head.   
  
Serenity nodded quickly breathing hard. After blocking his next swing, she swung her own scythe down with amazing accuracy.   
  
"Good.", Snape muttered darkly, blocking her swing effortlessly.   
  
'This isn't so bad.', Serenity thought blocking, dodging, and swinging.  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
"That was your first lesson, maybe next time you'll scratch me.", Snape sneered, hanging his sword back up.   
  
Serenity did nothing but groan. She felt sore all over. Her hands were cut up from the numerous times Serenity had missed Snapes sword, and he had knocked the scythe out of her fingers by scratching her hands. She had received a slash on her arm and it was throbbing angrily now.   
  
"When you want your scythe to return to wand size, just say 'Return'. When you want it to become the scythe just will it to be the scythe with your mind.", Snape instructed picking up her discarded jacket.   
  
"Return.", Serenity stated wearily. Her scythe glowed yellow, and it shrunk in her hand. The crescent was a brilliant silver, and the handle was the darkest of blacks.  
  
"Is it supposed to stay that color?", Serenity asked looking at it suspiciously.   
  
"Of course. The wand is a part of you, as it changes just like you.", Severus replied handing her a little package, and her jacket. "We will train every Wednesday night, at eight o'clock.", he continued looking at his watch. "You've missed dinner, if you're hungry you can accompany me to a late dinner.  
", he stated with a small smirk.   
  
"I'd love to but, I'd like to clean up first. I really must look like death warmed over.", she replied finally throwing her wand in her space pocket.  
  
"I'll walk you to your common room.", Snape replied as a consent to her cleaning up. "Open the package when your in the loo, it will help with your wounds.", he instructed at they walked out the door.   
  
They walked through numerous corridors, out of two portraits, and up the winding staircase to get to Gryffindor tower.   
  
"How do you know where the Gryffindor tower is?", Serenity asked as they stood outside the portrait of the fat lady.   
  
"All the teachers know all the passwords, and where all the common rooms are.", he started."Pig snout.", he finished and the portrait swung open.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes.", she replied hurrying through the passage way.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE LIBRARY  
  
"Hello you two.", Hermione called over her book she was reading in the comfy overstuffed chair.   
  
"Hi Hermione.", Ron stated flopping into the adjacent chair with a huge sigh. Harry came and sat between Hermione and Ron with a similar sigh.   
  
"Aren't you two just a bright and cherry lot.", Hermione stated sarcastically putting a bookmark in her place.   
  
"Hermione what does 'Kibito' mean?", Ron asked looking hard at her.   
  
"Kibito? I haven't the faintest idea---", Hermione started, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"No, no that's because Ron said it wrong. She said 'Koibito'.", Harry corrected looking around for any way ward ears.   
  
"Oh, well in Japanese it means, technically, well. When you call someone that they're your a.... Boyfriend, fiancée, husband, and vise versa. Although the word literally means lover.", Hermione explained giving them both a questioning look. 'Why would they want to know that word?', she wondered to herself as Harry's and Ron's eyes both widened.   
  
"All right, what's going on?", Hermione asked suspiciously, shifting in her chair.   
  
Harry and Ron both explained that they had told Serenity exactly why Hogwarts was being guarded.   
  
"Then when Harry told her about the Dementors being the guards, she went into bloody shock!", Ron stated conspiratorially.   
  
Anyone that knew them that would have taken the time to look at them would think that they were up to something by they way they talked in hushed whispers.   
  
"Then she just fell right into Harry's arms crying, because she said they took all nine of her friends souls, including her koibito's.", Harry continued watching Hermione's eyes widen slightly.   
  
"Then Snape came in and, I guess her friends got their souls taken to protect her, well he said not to disgrace them by her crying. Serenity agreed with him, then they both left.", Harry stated leaning back in the chair.   
  
"We tried to look for her, and we couldn't find either of them anywhere!", Ron exclaimed leaning back in the chair.   
  
"Well, maybe they don't want to be found.", Hermione stated shifting her book to her otherside.   
  
"Maybe.", Harry replied reading the cover on the front of the book. Arithmacy.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE DUNGEONS  
  
"Thank-you.", Serenity stated with a smile to a small humble house elf.   
  
The little creatures had caught her interest almost immediately. They were so strange, they were never truly happy unless they were serving someone else.   
  
"You're quite welcome miss, it was my pleasure.", replied the elf, it's green cheeks staining red. Very few people ever took the time to thank them besides Dumbledore.   
  
"You speak quite well for a ...... house elf.", Snape sneered his goblet in hand.   
  
"Thank-you very much sir, my old master taught me.", the elf replied mistaking his insult for a complement.   
  
"Just ring the bell if you require anything else.", it finished straightening it's new looking pillowcase for clothing. Snape nodded, the little house elves were some of the only creatures that were no fun to insult. When dismissed the elf ambled away slipping down to the kitchens from behind a gargoyle.  
  
"We need to work on your social skills.", Serenity stated eyebrow raised at his attitude.   
  
"I find nothing wrong.", Snape replied making a sour face and adding salt to his dinner.   
  
"You wouldn't.", Serenity replied mocking his sour face.   
  
"Don't mock me.", He growled glaring at her.   
  
"I wasn't mocking I was simply ...... imitating?", she replied in an aristocratic voice, pointing her nose in the air.   
  
Snape cracked a small twisted grin, and Serenity gasped.   
  
"You smiled, however evil looking it was, you smiled!", she pointed out gleefully, hopping from her stool to dance around the room.  
  
"I did not!", Snape called out putting a purposeful frown on his face.   
  
"I saw it, you did!", she shot back laughing happily.   
  
"I thought you were becoming mature Serenity.", Snape replied observing her sudden burst of happy craziness.  
  
"Oh, I am. It's just that Serenity really isn't that much different, unless you're talking about battle or school work.", She answered sitting down again, finishing her dinner.   
  
Snape merely shook his head amused. For a few seconds he debated on weather she was pregnant or not because of her sudden mood swings. Then in the end he just blamed it on the fact that she was female.   
  
Around forty-five minutes later they finished and Serenity excused herself yawning tiredly. The days events were beginning to put a toll on her. She looked at her watch. It was nearly ten o'clock.   
  
"I'll walk you to your common room.", Snape replied standing up with her.   
  
"You don't have to, I can manage.", Serenity replied wincing as she brushed her injured arm against the door frame.   
  
"If you're sure........", Snape trailed off a flicker of unwanted worry in his eyes.   
  
He knew that you-know-who was after her, her blood was about a million times more precious than a unicorn. She contained more purity than a new born, and that was something the Dark Lord desperately wanted. By taking her blood, he would receive her power, her longevity, but the purity would not exist, whereas only darkness would remain.   
  
"Aww, you actually look worried. It's not like I'm going to die or something.", Serenity replied giving her uncle a brief hug, which he loosely returned.  
  
"Good-bye.", Serenity called waving her hand jauntily, walking out the door.   
  
Her gray night cloak billowed out silently behind her as she walked past paintings of various wizards. She wore baggy drawstring sweatpants, and a light blue tank top, while her arms were covered by the night cloak. She brushed the strings of the hood away from her face, listening carefully as her own sneakers made noise on the polished wood staircase.   
  
"Pretty little princess!", chortled a ghostly figure to her right.   
  
"Hello Peeves!", Serenity started smiling to the mischief making apparition.   
  
"Why is the little princess out so very late? Late, late LATE!", asked Peeves looking at Serenity from between his fingers.   
  
"Shhhhh!! Do want want to wake up the whole castle?", Serenity hushed in a stern tone.   
  
"Peeves apologizes.", Peeves replied quite unlike himself, his head bowed.   
  
"Don't look so sad Peeves, I'm not angry.", Serenity replied spying his down trodden look.   
  
"You're not? I bet you are and you just don't know it.", Peeves replied stopping floating beside her to sit down on the stair. For some reason the thought of the little princess being angry with him, made him sad.  
  
"I'm really sorry I yelled, but I'm not angry. Why don't you come walk with me to the tower?", Serenity offered it softly, feeling sadness float from it's ghostly soul.   
  
"I'd love to walk the pretty little princess to the pretty little tower!", Peeves replied floating back up again joyfully, in his old spirits.   
  
"All right then, you can scare away any bad people on the way.", Serenity replied walking next to him down the hall.   
  
Peeves hummed commando music all the way to the tower looking around every corner and replying,"all clear."  
  
When they finally reached the tower they were surprised to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming down the opposite hall.   
  
"Where in bloody, Hades have you been?", asked Ron looking at Peeves who was floating next to her.   
  
"With Professor Snape.", Serenity replied unconsciously touching her injured arm.   
  
"Permission to leave, mon capitan!", Peeves requested pronouncing the French word captain wrong.   
  
"Permission granted.", Serenity called out a small twinkle of humor in her eyes.   
  
Peeves saluted her, then did a backflip through the wall, and then to goodness knows where.   
  
"He's such a playful thing.", Serenity mused chuckling slightly.   
  
"Playful? What were you doing with Peeves anyway?", Harry asked an eyebrow raised at the fact that someone actually got along with the little poltergeist.  
  
"Well, he seemed a bit down, so I offered him to keep me company on the way upstairs from the dungeons.", Serenity replied while Hermione stated the password.   
  
"Do you mean to say that he didn't do anything obnoxious?", Ron asked incredulously.   
  
"No, not at all.", Serenity replied stepping through the passage.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks that told exactly how many times Peeves had done something to them. With little chit chat the group parted ways, and the two groups disappeared to their dorms, then went to bed.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Could you pass the marmalade?", asked Hermione looking over her schedule with a satisfactory smile. She had memorized all her classes that day very carefully.  
  
"Hermione, didn't you notice they've messed up your schedule?", Ron started looking over her shoulder,"You've got about ten subjects a day!".   
  
"I'll manage, it's all been fixed with Professor McGonagall.", Hermione replied still attempting to get the marmalade.  
  
"But look, you've got Divination, Muggle Studies, AND Arithmancy all at nine o'clock! I know you're good, but you're not that good. How can you be in three classes at once?", Ron continued sitting down between Hermione and Serenity.   
  
"Don't be silly Ron, I won't be in three classes at once.", she replied shaking her head at him sadly.  
  
"Well, then ---"  
  
"Pass the marmalade.", Hermione asked again, and was completely ignored.   
  
"But ----"  
  
"What's wrong if my schedule is a little full? It's been taken care of!", Hermione snapped.   
  
Hermione's harsh tone had taken it's desired effect and sent Ron into silence. Serenity and Harry both gave each other the upraised eyebrow, when Harry cleared his throat, breaking the silence.   
  
"We'd better go, Divination's at the top of North Tower, it'll take us ten minutes to get there........", He trailed off looking at Serenity for support.   
  
"Yes, we should get going, we don't want to be late.", Serenity added gathering her things.  
  
Five minutes later they were all noticeably lost. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything, and they had never been to the North Tower. Just before class they met a rather mad painting, which first challenged them to a duel, but in the end ended up showing them to class.   
  
"So how do we get up there?", Ron asked staring at a trapdoor in the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, as if to answer his question a silvery ladder dropped at Harry's feet, and everyone got quiet.   
  
"You first.", muttered Ron giving the ladder the evil eye. As they climbed up the ladder they entered the oddest classroom they had ever encountered. It looked like someone's old attic that got turned into a tea shop. The room had bunches of chintz armchairs, and little fat poufs.   
  
Professor Trelawney greeted them kindly and began to explain about the basics of Divination. Harry, Hermione ,Ron ,and Serenity all sat themselves on little poufs infront of a small round table.   
  
"Books will only take you so far in this field of magic....", Professor Trelawney announced leaning back in her winged chair by the fire.   
  
Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione at the same time, who was looking quite shocked at the professor's statement.  
  
"Some wizards who excel in other subjects, may not excel here, only because it is a Gift granted to few. The Inner Eye is a very special gift indeed.", the insect looking Professor stated in a misty voice.   
  
"You, Is your grandmother well?", the teacher continued looking at Neville.   
  
"I think so.", Neville replied shakily.  
  
"I don't think so dear .", the professor replied the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings.   
  
She them informed them that they would be reading tea leaves first, then they would do crystal gazing next term. Although during the process of telling them about crystal gazing, she also stated that around Easter one of them would leave forever, and she herself would loose her voice.   
  
When asking a shaken Lavender Brown to pass the silver teapot, she also told the fair hared girl that the thing she was dreading was to happen on the sixteenth of October. Lavender began to tremble as she handed over the pot.  
  
She then divided them into pairs, and told them how to read the tea leaves by using 'Unfogging the Future'.  
  
Harry and Ron worked together, not getting very far except for making snide comments.  
  
"What do you see in mine?", Ron asked drowsily from the perfumed room.   
  
"A load of soggy brown stuff.", Harry replied trying to make himself focus.  
  
In the end Harry decided that Ron was going to suffer greatly, but be very happy.   
  
"You need your Inner Eye tested if you ask me.", Ron replied looking into Harry's cup.   
  
After believing the blobs in Harry's cup to be a bowlers hat, an acorn, a hippo, and a sheep Professor Trelawney abducted the cup and muttered, "Oh, dear."  
  
"The falcon ...... you have a deadly enemy.", the professor stated in her most mistiest voice.  
  
"Every one knows THAT.", Hermione stated in a loud whisper with a frown. Professor Trelawney stared at her with her big eyes unblinking.   
  
"Well, they do! Everyone knows about Harry and you-know-who.", Hermione defended with a frown on her face.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in amazement and a bit of admiration. She had never talked back to a teacher like that before.   
  
The Professor said nothing, but turned back to the cup. A few seconds later she fell back and screamed.   
  
"What is it Professor?", asked Dean Thomas at once worried.   
  
"You have the Grim! The omen ........ the symbol of death!", the distraught teacher cried out dramatically.   
  
As the class tried to get a look at the cup, the teacher basically told Hermione that she had very little power in Divination.  
  
"You will die by battle, by your deadly enemy.", the Professor told Harry her eyes going misty.   
  
"It looks like nothing!", Hermione called indignantly, a bit angry at the Professor.   
  
"It looks like a Grim if you do this.", Seamus Finnigan stated with his eyes squinted shut. "But like this it looks like a donkey.", he continued opening his eyes and flipping the cup over.   
  
"When you've all finished deciding weather I'm going to die or not!", Harry snapped suddenly at his wits end. He surprised everyone including himself that he spoken so harshly, now no one seemed to want to look at him. No one except Serenity who sidled over to him slowly. She placed a comforting hand on his arm and said," Remember you make your own future.". Harry gave her a small smile in thanks when suddenly Professor Trelawney screamed again.  
  
"Oh, what now.....", muttered Hermione who was in a very foul mood.  
  
"Who's cup is this? Who's? I must know!", she asked looking at each student carefully.   
  
"It's mine.", Serenity stated softly standing up, ready for whatever the Professor might say to her.   
  
"You poor, poor child. You have the Grim as well, but you have the Soul as well.", started the teacher clutching the cup close to her bosom.   
  
Serenity glanced down at the Soul in 'Unfogging the Future', and saw it to be the outline of someone with a robe on, wearing a cross that had a loop instead of a rectangle on the top.   
  
"You also have the Moon, and indeed you have the Sword.", the professor finished with sad eyes.   
  
"I'm very sorry, but unlike you, I don't believe I have this Eye so could please tell us what what that meant!", Hermione stated getting just a little more than angry because the woman was predicting all her friends deaths.   
  
"You, my dear, have the death omen by the soul. A pure soul, killed by war.", Professor Trelawney stated her eyes watering.   
  
As Serenity heard this she flinched, as each word left the woman's lips.   
  
"ENOUGH! That's quite enough Professor.", Serenity stated her eyes flashing angrily. She dropped down suddenly to put away her things, hastily. She wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible.   
  
"Yes, I do believe Miss Moon is right. That is quite enough for today.", Professor Trelawney agreed sinking down into the chair to study the two death prescribed cups once more.  
  
As soon as Serenity was done she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked out. She was furious, beyond furious. All the teachers were informed of her recent encounter with the dementors, and how it had turned out. Professor Trelawney was heartlessly implying that she was going to be soul stripped in the heart of battle.   
  
"Serenity wait up!", called Harry from down the hallway.   
  
"Remember what you said you make your own future.", Harry reminded catching up with her, as Ron was still making his way down the ladder.   
  
"Yes, you can make your own future, but I would bet any money mine is already set in stone.", Serenity replied with a slightly bitter tone, though the tone was not directed at him.   
  
'Set in stone?', Harry mused as she continued on her way to their next class, while he waited for Ron and Hermione.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
TRANSFIGURATION  
  
Although they had left Divination early, they barely made it to class on time. Harry choose a seat next to Serenity in the far back, wishing to be out of everyone's sight. Besides Serenity looked miserable enough, she needed someone to cheer her up. Harry sighed at he caught the rest of the class glancing at the two of them every so often. He sighed while Serenity paid no heed, as she had her arms folded around her head. He was so absorbed in what Professor Trelawney had said he was barely listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying. He even almost missed her turning herself into a very adorable tabby cat.   
  
"What has gotten into you all today? Did you have a bad nights sleep?", Professor McGonagall stated turning back into herself with a small audible pop. "Not that it matters, but this it the first time my transformation hasn't gotten applause from a class."   
  
Everyone looked at Harry and Serenity, though no one said a word. Slowly Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Professor, we've just had out first Divination lesson, and we were reading tea leaves, and -----", Hermione started talking faster by the second.  
  
"Of course, there's no need to say any more Miss Granger. Tell me, which one of you is dying this year?", Professor McGonagall asked with a frown.   
  
Everyone stared at her a bit shocked because she had hit the problem on the head.  
  
"We are.", Harry and Serenity stated at the same time, Serenity straightening in her seat.   
  
"Although I'm not going to die right away you see. First I'm going to have my soul sucked out, then I'm going to die.", Serenity started sarcastically her eyes flashing angrily. "And Harry is going to die in battle, with is DEADLY enemy.", she continued her voice dripping with untold sarcasm.   
  
"I see.", Professor McGonagall stated staring at them both with her beady eyes.   
  
"You both should know that Silbyll Trelawney has predicted the death of at least one student since she arrived here. No one has died yet. Seeing grotesque death omens is her favorite way of greeting her class. If it wasn't for the fact that I don't speak ill of my colleagues.......", the gray hared woman trailed off, and everyone saw that her nostrils had turned white.   
  
"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I have very little patience with it. True Seers are VERY rare, and Professor Trelawney.......", started the angry Professor. Although she didn't finish her sentence, everyone could fill it in for themselves.   
  
"Well, you both look in excellent health to me, so excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die you need not hand it in.", the professor finished.   
  
Serenity and Harry both smiled, and Hermione laughed. the rest of the class gave chuckles, and Ron was brought back to a cheery mood.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
"Harry," Ron started in a low voice," You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere have you?"   
  
"Yeah, I have. I saw one the night I left the Dursley's.", Harry replied spooning some food into his mouth. Ron dropped his fork and looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Probably a stray.", Hermione replied coolly.  
  
Ron looked at her as if she had gone mad.  
  
The two then began to get into an argument on weather it was a coincidence or not.   
  
"Serenity have you seen a Grim?", Hermione asked logically.   
  
"Oh no I'm not getting into this, leave me out of it!", Serenity replied scooting down on the bench.  
  
"Grims scare the daylights out of most wizards!", Ron stated starting to get angry.   
  
"There you are then. Wizards see the Grim and they die of freight. The Grim is not an omen it's the cause of death! Harry's still alive because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better go kick the bucket then!", Hermione replied hotly already frustrated with the day.  
  
Ron opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, staring openly at the smart girl.  
  
"I think Divination is just a bunch of guesswork, very woolly.", Hermione stated opening her Muggle studies book.   
  
"There was nothing woolly about a Grim in the cups!", Ron shot back seething His face was beginning to flush an angry red.  
  
"You weren't so confident when you thought it was a sheep!", Hermione shot back just as furious as Ron.  
  
"Professor Trelawney said you don't have the right aura for Divination. You just can't handle being bad at something.", Ron retorted crossing his arms.   
  
That statement apparently hit a nerve, and Hermione stood up so quickly she could have given those next to her whiplash.   
  
"If being good in that class means I have to make up things from soggy tea leaves, I don't think I'll be in that class much longer. That lesson was utterly rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class.", Hermione yelled stalking away, as people began to stare.   
  
"What's she talking about? She hasn't been to Arithmancy yet,", Serenity pointed out with a slight frown. Once again she had a strange feeling that someone knew something she didn't.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's the second chapter!   
  
I hope you like!   
  
Much Love Serenity Moon 


	3. The Many Reasons Why

Title: When All Hope is Lost  
Chapter: Three  
Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anything. I don't own Harry, or Usa, or Hermione. I do however own the plot so THERE!!!!!!!  
  
oooooooo0@_@0oooooooooo  
  
I only got 14 reviews!, only seven per chapter.......... *sob* I think I'm *sniffle* loosing my touch.  
  
10 REVIEWS OR NO MORE!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"If being good in that class means I have to make up things from soggy tea leaves, I don't think I'll be in that class much longer. That lesson was utterly rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class.", Hermione yelled stalking away, as people began to stare.   
  
"What's she talking about? She hasn't been to Arithmancy yet,", Serenity pointed out with a slight frown. Once again she had a strange feeling that someone knew something she didn't.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES  
  
Ron and Hermione were no longer speaking to each other as the quartet crossed the courtyard to get to Care of Magical Creatures. With a great sigh and a look up to the sky that asked, "Why me?", was how they greeted the fact that they had the class with the Slytherins.  
  
Malfoy was waving his arms and talking dramatically, while Harry was very sure he knew what they where talking about.  
  
Hagrid stood waiting for everyone with Fang by the door of his hut. He soon ushered everyone to the fence, and asked them to open their books. To Hagrid's disappointment, and to Malfoys glee, no one had been able to open them. Malfoy made many sarcastic comments towards Hagrid, and soon Harry got tired of it.   
  
"Shut-up Malfoy.", he hissed angrily. It was Hagrids first lesson, and it was not starting well.  
  
Hagrid strode out of sight to go get their magical creatures a bit depressed, and Malfoy began to cackle.  
  
"God, this place is going to the dogs, him a teach---", Malfoy started but Harry cut him off again.  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy.", Harry retorted beginning to get furious. Malfoy always brought out the worst in him. Weather it was a petty dispute, or a serious argument, the blonde boy caused an unrelenting fury to build inside of him. A fury that he sometimes was barely able to contain.   
  
"Careful Potter, there's a dementor behind you--", sneered Malfoy laughing maliciously.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, if you don't be quiet this instant, we will have round two.", Serenity stated coldly clenching her fists.   
  
Malfoy's eyes widened a bit, and he uneasily shifted away from the silver hared demi-megami.  
  
"These are ye' Hippogriffs!", called Hagrid back in high spirits again.   
  
They were one of the oddest creatures the class had ever seen, with their gleaming coats and proud walk.   
  
Hagrid called them closer, and explained about all Hippogriffs.   
  
The main thing he emphasized, that he said twice over, was that Hippogriffs are easily offended. Never EVER insult one, or it might be the last thing you do.  
  
After all the instructions were given out, and everyone said they understood, Hagrid asked who wanted to try to pet one of the creatures.   
  
"No one?", Hagrid asked in a slightly pleading voice.  
  
Harry saw the triumphant look on Malfoys face and his determination strengthened.   
  
"I will.", he called hopping over the low fence.  
  
"Harry, don't! Remember your tea leaves!", Lavender and Parvati stated closing their eyes slightly.   
  
"Easy, now, Harry,", stated Hagrid a bit apprehensive. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink, they don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much........", The tall burly man stated his eyes fixed on Harry.  
  
The entire class seemed to be holding their breath, while Harry approached the creature. It turned it's sleek hawk like head in Harry's direction are stared. Malfoy also stared, but he stared with something akin to loathing hatred in his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile Harry's eyes were watering badly, but he didn't blink he wouldn't let the Slytherins witness his defeat, no matter how small. Suddenly the hippogriff bent the front of his scaly knees into an unmistakable bow.   
  
"Good job Harry!", Hargrid crowed out happily. He was so happy that his first lesson wasn't a complete failure tears began to form in his eyes.   
  
Harry, feeling slightly more nervous than before, reached out to stroke the creature at Hagrids encouragement. The hippogriff closed it's eyes almost lazily and made a small sound, almost as if it was enjoying Harry's attention. The class broke into applause, although Malfoy and his cronies glared maliciously. The hippogriff looked at Harry once more, and the boy looked a bit startled.   
  
"Aye, Harry I think ol' Buckbeak wants yeh ter ride him.", Hagrid advised and Harry nodded with a gulp.   
  
Slowly, carefully he climbed onto the animals back, and without warning the two were off in the air. They went in circles around the paddock a few times, then the hippogriff landed letting Harry off. Shakily Harry stepped off the giant bird like animal, and shuddered. He much preferred the Nimbus Two Thousand to the hippogriff. When he rode on the creature he rocked back and fourth, almost falling off. Once again the class cheered and soon enough students were trying to pet the hippogriffs themselves. Neville ran backwards from his repeatedly, who just didn't seem to want to bend it's knees. Harry watched on while Ron and Hermione practiced on Chestnut. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak, while Malfoy looked at it disdainfully.   
  
Serenity stood a few feet behind Nina who was still attempting to get Lordes to bow to her. Suddenly she felt something nudge the back of her leg. "Wha--?", she started off turning around quickly looking down. To her surprise she saw a tiny baby hippogriff looking her in the eye. It was no more than a foot and a half tall, and a foot and a half long. As it kept staring at her she realized, that the same rules applied to baby hippogriffs as they did to adult ones. She bowed to it   
and as if some kind of responsibility was taken off of it's shoulders it's eyes began to twinkle as it bowed back to her. Hiking her robes up a bit she sat down infront of the beautiful young hippogriff. She saw it's pink collar, and read the name on the tag. 'Rosebud.', she mused patting it absentmindedly on the head. To her surprise the creature curled up in her lap, rubbing it's beak against her arm.   
  
"Awww.", Serenity crooned stroking her wings as the animals eyes closed lazily. "You're so adorable. Yes you are!", Serenity continued as the hippogriff, curled up tighter to her. It make a small clucking noise as if in agreement. Suddenly Serenity noticed a large shadow behind looming over her, looked up startled.   
  
"Aye, I think she likes yeh, Miss Moon.", came Hagrids deep booming voice.   
  
"Yeah, I think she does.", Serenity replied inwardly relieved. She had been ready to transform, the shadow had been so huge she had thought it was a youma.   
  
"Rosebud here is Chestnuts lil' one. I'm surprised, she normally don' take well to strangers, but she likes yeh. I'd say she likes yeh alot.", Hagrid commented rounding on her to look at the two.   
  
"I agree Professor, but please call me Serenity.", Serenity replied as the creature stretched and rolled over in her lap.   
  
"Why don' yeh bring her over ter the' others, so they can see her, eh?", Hagrid offered.  
  
Serenity carefully gathered the precious creature in her arms, and stood up. It snuggled up to her chest, and closed it's eyes looking to be asleep. Just as Serenity was about to say something a shrill high pitched scream sounded through the air. Instinct and years of fighting coursed through her veins and she took off at full speed, amazing Hagrid that she could move so quickly. Serenity got there before Hagrid and saw Buckbeak tearing the shreds out of Malfoy.   
  
"Draco!", Serenity called out impulsively, fearing for her newfound enemies life. The classed panicked and feared that the bird would come after them next. They started running around carelessly, and Serenity realized that she couldn't put down Rosebud, she'd be trampled.   
  
"I'm dying!", Malfoy yelled covered in blood, as his arm and wrist were useless. The enraged bird slashed it's talons through Malfoy's robes catching the skin of his stomach. Malfoy cried out in pain, and shock clasping his good hand over his stomach.   
  
"Buckbeak! Stop, please!", Serenity called out tears forming in her eyes. Draco Malfoy did not deserve to die, knocking some sense into him was one thing, killing him was another.   
  
To Serenity's surprise the creature stopped, and pulled away from Malfoy. It's golden eyes flicked between Serenity and Malfoy, and it soon gave a snort of disgust, then it sauntered towards Serenity. It nuzzled her shoulder, and stood next to her, it's eyes glaring at Malfoy. The class watched in slight awe and fear, as the animal listened to Serenity.  
  
"You stupid, ugly, foul beast! You deserve to die!", Malfoy yelled while Serenity had finally calmed down Buckbeak, and Hagrid had strung up the other hippogriffs hastily, and was now heading towards Malfoy.   
  
Buckbeak had been enjoying a massage by Serenity, but the minute it heard Malfoy, it's eyes snapped open, and it's head cocked towards Malfoy.   
  
"Buckbeak no, you're smart, wonderful, and beautiful, just stay here.", Serenity pleaded softly as Hagrid was almost there.   
  
Frustrated Buckbeak stayed put and Serenity continued to stroke his wings again. Then Malfoy made his mistake, and insulted Buckbeak again. In a flurry of feathers and claws the animal was upon Malfoy once more, slicing his face before Hagrid could restrain him. No matter what Serenity said the bird squawked angrily, trying to rip Malfoy limb from limb.  
  
"Twenty-Five points ter Gryffindor, Miss Serenity, for trying to stop ol' Buckbeak.", Hagrid muttered hoarsely, easily lifting up Malfoy and sprinting across the courtyard.   
  
As soon as they were out of sight, everyone formed a circle around Serenity, asking her, 'How she had and more importantly, why she had gotten Buckbeak to listen to her.', or 'Who was the small creature shivering in her arms.' Serenity however didn't answer considering on how she was staring unblinkingly at the blood on the ground. Tears pricked at her eyes, as she held the frightened creature closer to her chest, as if unconsciously protecting it.   
  
"Hey, come on leave her the bloody hell alone!", Harry called pushing his way through the crowd, Ron and Hermione in tow. He saw the frightened look on her face and felt something wrench inside him. She looked as she had the night before, frightened and alone. Harry carefully plucked the hippogriff from her arms and asked Hermione to put in in the pen where a couple other baby hippogriffs resided.   
  
"Hey, Serenity, snap out of it.", Harry stated shaking her shoulders.   
  
She let out a small sob as flashes of the battered, bloody soul-less senshi filled her mind. Harry, unsure of what to do wrapped his arms around her, and Serenity buried her face into the folds of his robes. He wasn't quite sure, how to comfort her, or what to say, so he just held her. He held her the same way a mother would to an injured child. Her small figure was nearly invisible to the people looking at them, although her silver hair, and pale face stood out in stark contrast to the black robes. 'So much blood, so much.', replacing Malfoys terrified face with Rei's. Her hands rested upon his chest as he tightened his grip around her, stroking her back softly. He continued to comfort her the entire way back to the Gryffindor common room, in which they both collapsed on the couch, while Serenity still sniffled, closed in his embrace. Ron and Hermione had immediately headed off to dinner seeing as to how they were being more of a nuisance than a help. After an unrecorded amount of time, he heard her breathing slow, and felt her hiccups subside. Pulling away a little he noticed her red-rimmed eyes were closed, and on closer inspection he realized she was asleep.   
  
Although he was a bit hungry, he stayed still cradling her as she slept. He didn't want to wake her, and to see her haunted eyes, that he somehow knew he'd see. Suddenly Serenity began to shiver, and Harry frowned, she was cold. He slowly pulled her up, intent on carrying her to her dorm, where she would be warmer with her blankets. Unexpectedly she flailed about and before he realized, he fell back down, and she curled up in his lap, head resting just below his chin. His cheeks flamed with embarrassment, and he tried to stand up again, but she gripped her hands tightly on Harry's robes, preventing him from doing much of anything. He shifted and looked down, and saw her peaceful face illuminated by the fire. For the first time in his life he felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, how innocent, and carefree she looked to be while sleeping.   
  
"Hey Harry, where's Serenity?", Ron called out loudly, a while later, noticing his best friends untidy black hair from over the back of the couch.   
  
"Shhhh!!!", Harry replied craning his neck to give Ron a warning glance.   
  
"Oh, I see. Is she all right?", Ron asked quietly, setting the tray loaded with food down on the coffee table.   
  
Hermione came up behind them with another tray, which he assumed to be for Serenity.   
  
"We brought you up some dinner from the great hall, we thought you two would be hungry.", Hermione offered setting the other tray down as well.   
  
"You should have seen Snapes face when he realized you and Serenity were both missing.", Ron continued on sitting on one side of Harry, while Hermione sat on the other.   
  
"He turned as white as a sheet, then left the room.", Hermione supplied beating Ron to the punch of the little story.   
  
"I guess we should wake her up before the food gets cold.", Harry stated a little louder, glancing down at Serenity who was snoring lightly on his chest.   
  
She hadn't eaten very much at breakfast, or lunch, and he didn't want her to end up sick from not eating. He carefully shook her shoulders, and was rewarded with a small moan to come from her lips. He shook her again and this time her silvery blue eyes fluttered open, confused.   
  
"H-Harry?", Serenity asked shakily sitting up slowly.   
  
She then realized she was sitting in his lap, and blushed from head to toe, quickly hopping up and plopping down on the other side of Hermione.   
  
"Hurry up and eat, before it gets cold!", Hermione scolded them both, trying to ease their current embarrassment. Serenity nodded and Harry muttered a weak,"O.K".   
  
Harry numbly took his tray and began eating while Ron oblivious to it all continued chatting away in his ear. Hermione talked conspiratorially on the other side of the room with Serenity while the silver hared girl ate.   
  
"So, Hermione and I were thinking that we could go to see how Hagrids doing.", Ron stated his voice breaking into Harry's thoughts.   
  
"How, we're not allowed outside.", Harry stated nibbling on a french fry. In mere seconds his appetite had left him.   
  
"Well, it seems we got the rules wrong, According to Mione, we're just not aloud out past dark.", Ron corrected glancing at the two girls.   
  
"Mione? I take it you two made up.", Harry observed following Ron's gaze.   
  
"Yeah, we realized our fight was groundless, and just a little childish.", Ron admitted flicking his gaze from Hermione to Serenity, then back to Harry.   
  
"I see.", Harry replied turning back to his food.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM  
  
"Are you really all right?", Hermione asked with her honey brown eyes full of worry.   
  
"Yes, I really don't like blood very much, and seeing all of Malfoys blood brought back one to many painful memories.", Serenity replied swallowing her french fry.   
  
She pointedly ignored the baby carrots that sat innocently on her plate, and wrinkled her nose in disgust.   
  
"What?", Hermione asked an eyebrow raised.   
  
"Carrots, I hate them.", Serenity replied with a glare to the oblivious little vegetables.   
  
Hermione smirked and shook her head in amusement. It was nice having another girl in the group. For the longest time it had only been Harry, Ron and herself in their little circle of friends. Now there was another member of their little trio, making it an even numbered quartet. Serenity could be so happy at times, but then she could also look downright depressed too. She brought a little light into their group, despite being Snape's niece. Snape had however in no way shape or form slacked off of his insults, but he seemed tone himself down when Serenity placed a glare on him. Draco Malfoy, was obnoxious as ever, and even worse to their group than usual. She supposed that it was because Serenity had smacked him around a bit. She had thought that Serenity hated Malfoy, but her display that day showed that she did not. Why HAD she tried to stop Buckbeak from killing Malfoy?   
  
"Serenity, if you don't mind me asking........ Why did you try to stop Buckbeak?", Hermione asked a little loudly, for they had caught the boys attention as well.  
  
"Hermione, no one, not even Draco Malfoy deserves to die. There's a difference between knocking some sense into him, and knocking off the face of the planet.", Serenity replied with a frown.   
  
Hermione nodded in understanding, watching in awe of the silver hared girl. Already Malfoy had been unbearable and rude to them all, but Serenity forgiven him already.  
  
"Are you girls ready to go?", Ron asked dusting off his robes briskly.   
  
Serenity nodded and set down her try, which disappeared in orange sparkles. She noticed Harry's was already gone, and assumed that his tray disappeared the same way.   
  
"Let's go!",Hermione exclaimed standing up and stretching.  
  
"We're headed to Hagrids, so that we can see if he's all right.", Harry supplied, running a hand through his unruly black hair.   
  
"Let's get a move on then.", Serenity replied her blue eyes holding a look of concern in them. She straightened her robes, and stretched as well, before following the trio.   
  
They slipped out of the common room, overjoyed that the fat lady was asleep, so that they could avoid her endless questions.   
  
When they got to Hagrids, they found him sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table. Fang, his boar-hound made whimpering sounds, with his head in his masters lap. One little look told them that the he had been drinking alot. There was a huge pewter tankard bigger than a bucked infront of him, and he seemed to have difficulty in getting them into focus.  
  
" 'Spect it's a record.", he started thickly when he realized who it was,"Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."   
  
"You haven't been fired Hagrid!", Hermione exclaimed forcefully.   
  
"Not yet.", said the man miserably, taking a huge swig of whatever was in the tankard. "But 's only a matter o' time, after all 's Malfoy ...", he continued drinking some more.   
  
"How is he? It wasn't that serious was it?", Ron asked as they all sat down. Hermione sat down in a chair at the table, while Harry and Serenity opted to go for the thick worn couch, as Hermione had taken the other chair.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could, but he's sayin it's still in agony ....... covered in bandages ...... moanin'", Hagrid trailed off dully.  
  
"He's faking! Madam Pomfrey can regrow anything! She regrew half my bones last year, trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth.", Harry stated furiously, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Hagrid went on to tell them that the school governors had been notified, and had said that they said he started to big. Harry, Ron, and Hermione protested all the way, but Serenity sat her hands folded in her lap, thinking deeply.   
  
"I think you've had more than enough Hagrid.", Hermione stated after he released the boys from their bone crushing hug. She tried to move the tankard to dump it out, but found that it was too heavy, so she cast Serenity a wayward glance. Serenity caught her drift and soon the two were carrying the tankard outside to dump it out.  
  
"Ar, I think she's right.", Hagrid replied stumbling a little as he followed the girls outside. A few moments later they heard a loud splash.   
  
They girls came back in dusting their hands off, they had left the tankard outside.   
  
"What's he done?", Harry asked a bit nervously, as Hermione realized her hands smelled like the vile substance that had been in the tankard.   
  
"Stuck his head in the water barrel.", Serenity replied also realizing that her hands smelled like the substance. Out of nowhere she whipped out a small tube, filled with a thick blue speckled cream. "What's that?", Ron asked with a wrinkled nose. "Muggle lotion, may I?", Hermione replied for her, asking for the lotion. As soon as the lotion left the bottle it left the room smelling like blueberries.   
  
Hagrid came back in, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping water out of his eyes.   
  
"That's better.", he said shaking his head like a wet dog and drenching them all.   
  
"Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really -----", he started then stopped dead staring at Harry as if just realizing that the boy was there.   
  
"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?", he roared so suddenly making them jump a foot in the air.   
  
"YOU'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU THREE LETTIN' HIM! SERENITY MOON, YOU'RE NO EXCEPTION! SEVERUS WOULD' KILL ME IF HE KNEW I LET YEH OUT HERE AFTER DARK!", he continued grabbing both their arms and pulling them towards the door.   
  
"I'm takin' yer all back, don't let me catch yeh walkin' down to see me after dark again! I'm not worth that!", Hagrid stated angrily stalking up to the school, Ron and Hermione in tow.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
POTIONS  
  
Malfoy didn't return to classes until nearly a month later, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through Double Potions. He waltzed into the classroom, STILL covered in bandages, acting as if he was some great war hero or something.   
  
"How is it, Draco?", Pansy asked fawning over him. "Does it hurt much?"  
  
"Yeah.....", Malfoy trailed off putting on a brave sort of grimace.  
  
"Settle down, settle down.", stated Professor Snape idly, preoccupied with something on his desk.  
  
Harry and Ron scowled at each other; if they'd been the ones to be late, Snape wouldn't have said settle down, he would have given them detention. But Malfoy always had been able to get away with most nearly anything. Serenity frowned as she separated her rat spleen. A familiar feeling was sinking into her being, but she continued to concentrate on the spleen. All through class Severus had Harry and Ron doing most nearly everything for Malfoy, even though it was quite obvious that he was faking. After all it had been a whole MONTH It was beginning to make her a little angry, along with the dark side of her Uncle she had seen in the past month. He was rude, egotistical, and pretty soon he was going to find himself in the doghouse.  
  
"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?", Malfoy whispered to them quietly.   
  
"None of your business.", Ron stated coldly.   
  
"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer....... who knows if my arm will ever be the same again.", Malfoy retorted with a huge fake sigh.  
  
"Keep talking, Draco Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury to complain about.", Serenity hissed innocently twirling a knife through her fingers. The knife wove expertly through her fingertips, and Malfoy, seeing the knife paled a bit, but continued.   
  
Serenity frowned as a familiar sinking feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach. Something was askew, there was going to be trouble and she knew it.  
  
"He's complained to the school governors, and to the ministry of magic. Fathers got alot of influence you know.", the blonde boy continued with a malicious smirk.   
  
"So that's why you're putting it on.", said Harry angrily, in his fury beheading the caterpillar. "To try to get Hagrid fired."   
  
"Well,", started Malfoy," Partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasely slice my caterpillars for me."   
  
A few cauldrons away Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions, it was his worst class, and his immense fear of Professor Snape made it worse.   
  
"Orange, Longbottom.", asked Snape more of a statement than a question.   
  
"Tell me boy, does anything get into that thick head of yours?", Snape angrily continued explaining how the potion was supposed to look, Berating the boy at the same time.   
  
"Please, Professor Snape, Hermione and I could help him, we've finished our potion ages ago.", Serenity interrupted trying to save the boy from embarrassment. Neville shot her a grateful look, but Snape pointedly ignored her.  
  
"Serenity is right Professor, If we put all three of our heads together I'm sure---", Hermione started trying to back Serenity up.   
  
"I don't remember asking you to show of Miss Granger.", replied Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville.   
  
"Longbottom, at the end of this class we shall try this concoction out on your toad. Maybe that will encourage you to do better.", Snape bit out after a moment setting the ladle back in the cauldron, and walking away.  
  
"Help me.", Neville moaned miserably to the girls, who immediately tried to help him.   
  
Serenity nearly dropped the dragon scales, as a cold aura swept through her, as if the sinking feeling she had felt earlier was growing.  
  
"Hey, Harry!", Seamus Finnigan started leaning over to borrow some of Harry's bird eyes.   
  
"Sirius Black was sighted, it was in the Daily Prophet.", he continued grabbing what he needed.   
  
"Where?", asked Harry and Ron quickly at the same time.   
  
"Not too far from here, he was sighted by a bunch of muggles.", the boy replied rambling on a bit more.   
  
"Not to far from here ............ ", Ron repeated looking worriedly at Harry. He then turned around and saw Malfoy staring at them closely. Malfoy switched his penetrating gaze from Ron to Harry.  
  
"Trying to catch Black single handed, Potter?", he asked eyes shining malevolently.   
  
"Yeah, that's right.", Harry replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Of course if it was me, I would have done something a long time ago. I'd be out there looking for him.", Malfoy taunted, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?", Ron asked harshly, severely irrated.   
  
"Don't you know Potter?", Malfoy asked his pale eyes narrowing.  
  
"Know what?", Harry asked, now a bit confused.  
  
"If it was me I'd want revenge......", Malfoy trailed off absentmindedly sitting up.   
  
"What are you talking about?", Harry demanded angrily, but was interrupted by Snape. It was time to test Neville's potion. Harry hoped the girls had been able to help him.   
  
After everyone cleaned up, Snape gathered everyone around Neville's cauldron and prepared to test the now acid green potion. After the toad, Trevor, had swallowed the Shrinking Solution, there was a small pop, and there was a small tadpole in Snapes hand. The Gryffindors burst into applause, and Serenity gave Hermione a low five. Snape looking sour glared at the two girls.  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss Moon five points from each of you. I told you both not to help him.", Snape snapped angrily, returning the toad to normal.   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Serenity all climbed the steps to enter the hall after class. Harry was still debating about what Malfoy had said, and for some reason, he knew he had to find out what the boy had been talking about.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, and all because the potion turned out right! Why didn't you two lie, you could have said that Neville did it by himself!", Ron seethed, not really angry at the girls, but more at Snape.   
  
"Ron, I can't lie to my uncle. It's a family thing where we can tell when one another isn't telling the truth, and if we had lied he would have only taken more points away.", Serenity replied massaging her temples.   
  
Ron also waited for a response from Hermione, but when he heard none, he stopped and looked around. It was then that he realized she wasn't there. Harry and Serenity both stopped and turned back too, and gasped as they realized she was gone.   
  
"She was right behind us...", frowned Ron who was now peering down the dim corridor they had just left.   
  
"There she is!", called out Harry as he saw her panting slightly, coming up the stairs. Once again she looked to be tucking something down the front of her robes.   
  
"How did you do that?", Serenity asked suspiciously, eyeing the golden chain that hung about her neck. It had something to do with the odd golden chain, she was sure of it.  
  
"What?", Hermione asked rejoining them.   
  
"One minute you were right behind us, then you were back at the bottom of the stairs again, just like before.", Harry stated suspiciously. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Hermione, but he knew there was something going on, something big.  
  
"Oh, I had to go back to Potions for something oh---", Hermione started, but was interrupted by the seam of her bag ripping. Serenity wasn't surprised, it was easy to see she had at least a dozen books crammed in there.   
  
"Why are you carrying all these with you?", Ron asked, as they all bent down to pick up some of her books.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you all know how many classes I'm taking......", Hermione trailed off breathlessly, mending her bag.   
  
"But--", Ron started confused as she pointedly avoided the topic. "We've only got DADA this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, yes.", Hermione replied vaguely, as she continued placing the books back in her bag. "I hope there's something good for lunch today, I'm starving.", Hermione continued nonchalantly walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you guys get the feeling she's not telling us something?", Serenity asked Ron and Harry, who nodded in affirmative, watching Hermione disappear down the hall.  
  
As they began to follow her, Ron noticed a bit of something shining on Serenity's neck.   
  
"Hey, Serenity, I don't mean to scare you, but all the stones on your necklace are glowing.", Ron started as Serenity frowned and felt the stones.   
  
'Danger .........', they whispered, almost trying to warn her.  
  
"It was a present from some of my friends, they took a bit of their magic and made them into stones, so that I'd never be alone. When something's ....... wrong ........ they glow.", Serenity explained trying to reveal as little as possible.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded and Ron muttered something equivalent to, 'sneakscope'.  
  
"Yeah, it's a bit like a sneakscope.", Serenity replied pushing open the Great Hall doors, and slipping inside the boys following.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS  
  
Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived in the classroom. All the students had taken out their quills, and parchment before he got there. When he did he still looked as shabby as ever, but he looked healthier, as if he had finally had a few square meals.  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm apologize for being late, but today will be a special lesson, you will only need your wands.", he greeted smiling at them all.  
  
"Please, no pixies, anything but pixies.", Ron groaned putting his things away and holding out his wand.   
  
"No, Mr. Weasely, no pixies.", Lupin replied overhearing Ron's comment. Ron flushed bright red, at the thought of being heard. Hermione and Serenity both laughed at the look on his face, while Harry shook his head amused.  
  
"Right then, follow me.", Lupin continued leading them out of the classroom and down the hall. When they rounded the first corridor, the sight that greeted them was Peeves poking gum into the nearest keyhole.   
  
Peeves didn't look up until Lupin was around two feet away, then he wiggled his toes, and broke out singing, being obnoxious as usual.   
  
"Loony, loopy, Lupin, loony, loopy, Lupin.", he sang jovially , while the class watched some amused others not. The class looked to see how Professor Lupin would take it, and to most of their surprise he was still smiling.   
  
"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you. Mr. Filch won't appreciate not being able to get to his brooms.", stated the Professor pleasantly, although there was a warning clear in his tone.   
  
Peeves blew a raspberry at Lupin, then zoomed over Serenity's head.   
  
"Pretty, little, moonie, pretty little moonie!", he called out as Serenity began to blush a little.   
  
"Peeves please remove the gum from the keyhole.", Serenity asked looking the poltergeist in his ghostly eyes.   
  
"Never, ever, not even for you, pretty little moonie!", Peeves replied turning his head.   
  
"I'll remove it myself.", Serenity replied a wicked grin spreading on her usual angelic face.   
  
"You wouldn't dare!", Peeves shrieked glaring at her upside down.   
  
"Don't make me do it.", Serenity replied taking out her lightly colored wand. It was nearly a pearly white, and was nearly as smooth as marble.   
  
"You can't!", continued Peeves.   
  
"Don't make me do this Peeves.", a smirk playing across her face.  
  
Meanwhile Lupin was preparing to remove it himself, telling the students paying attention to take notes. Serenity however was not paying any attention whatsoever, and when she cried out the spell, she was suprised to hear Lupin's voice with her own.   
  
"Waddiwasi!", they both cried out their wands pointing at the keyhole. With the force of more than a bullet, the wad of chewing gum blast from the keyhole and straight down Peeves left nostril. Peeves whirled up and zoomed away cursing, quite loudly down the hall.   
  
"That was cool.", Dean Thomas stated in amazement.   
  
"Thank-you, but I must ask, what were you aiming for Miss Moon?", Lupin replied smiling.   
  
"The bridge of his nose.", Serenity replied blushing.   
  
"Well, I was aiming for it to go back in his mouth, so I guess it had to compromise somewhere.", Lupin replied smiling at her.   
  
"Five points to Gryffindor, now shall we proceed?", the Professor continued turning down the hall to the staff room.  
  
The room was empty except for many mismatched chairs, and one very peeved Professor Snape. His eyes were glittering and a nasty sneer played around his mouth.   
  
As Professor Lupin tried to close the door, Snape said, "Leave it open, I'd rather not see this."   
  
He got to his feet his black robes billowing out behind him, and at the doorway he stopped and stated, " Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I warn you not to entrust him with anything unless Miss Granger and my niece are hissing instructions in his ear."  
  
Neville, Serenity, and Hermione went scarlet. Neville and Hermione in embarrassment, and Serenity in pure anger. 'Not only does he act like a jerk to poor Neville in class, now he's doing it infront of teachers too.', Serenity thought her fists clenched tightly. Her eyes shown a deadly blue fire even after Snape walked away, and Lupin had stated that Neville would be his assistant.   
  
After explaining that the lesson for the day was a creature, a creature called a Boggart. Hermione and Harry were both awarded house points for answering questions correctly, and soon enough it was time to begin.   
  
Professor Lupin pointed his wand at the door of the wardrobe, and out popped Neville's greatest fear. Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Riddikulus!!!", cried out Neville concentrating on his grandmothers wardrobe, then imagining it on Snape. In a small flurry of magic, Severus Snape was dressed in a vulture topped hat, with a bright green dress, and a big red handbag. The class including Neville erupted into laughter and the confused boggart turned to Parvati.   
  
It turned into a sightless mummy, and began to walk towards her when--   
  
"Riddikulus!", she cried out, and the bandage from the creatures feet started to unravel. The boggart then turned on each person in the room, and with a crack it became their greatest fear.   
  
When the legless spider that Ron had created rolled infront of Serenity's feet she tensed. Slowly the room began to get cold, as the creature on the ground shifted slowly into a familiar form of dread. It slithered, making small noises of shifting organs and bones. Finally it stood at its height just infront of her. The class rooms eyes were wide with freight while Harry began to feel woozy. Serenity seemed to be frozen for a moment but snapped out of it as it reached towards her. She narrowed her eyes at it, and it flew back towards the cupboard, slamming into the door. Lavender screamed in freight as it got up again. Serenity knew that this was a farce Dementor, otherwise she would have never been able to keep her head. Nor would she have been able to blow it back with her mind.   
  
"Here!", Lupin shouted suddenly gaining the boggart - Dementors attention.   
  
"Riddikulus!", he called out almost lazily as it turned into a silvery white ball, and floated towards him. Serenity watched her chest heaving and her hands shaking. She was surprised however to see what Lupin was afraid of. The silvery ball seemed to be a mock form of the moon. Suddenly it changed direction and headed towards Harry, and slowly began to shift, into something of dark colors. Harry readied his wand and was ready to take his turn when he was interrupted.   
  
"Forward, Neville! Finish him off!", ordered Professor Lupin pushing the boy forward.   
  
CRACK!  
  
And then it became Professor Snape again. "Riddikulus!", Neville shouted, and they had a split second where Snape was in his lacy dress before the boy let out a great ,"Ha!", and in wisps of smoke and dust the boggart exploded.   
  
"Excellent!", cried out Professor Lupin, and the class burst into applause. Lupin awarded every Gryffindor who had had a chance at the boggart five points. Harry protested to the points, because he hadn't done anything. Lupin insisted that he had, because he answered the question correctly. Frowning, Harry accepted the answer and left the classroom, taking a small piece of chocolate like everyone else, while they all talked about battling their worst fears.   
  
"Did you see me take that banshee?", Dean asked his eyes glowing excitedly.  
  
"And my mummy?", Parvati continued as well.   
  
"And the hand?", Seamus started wiggling his fingers in the air.  
  
Harry felt very insignificant right then. Everyone else had had a chance at the boggart, everyone but him.   
  
"Not to mention Snape in that dress!", someone shouted, and Harry had to crack a smile at that. He still had a knot in his stomach from when the boggart had turned into a dementor. He knew Serenity was a bit shaken up, even though she smiled and laughed like she wasn't. Her smiles never reached her eyes, and her silvery laughter was hollow and nervous. Suddenly, her head cocked quickly to the left.   
  
"Hey, Ron did you hear something?", Serenity asked making her way past Seamus. Her calm expression was betrayed by her eyes, which showed that she knew something wasn't right.   
  
"No, I didn't hear anything, why?", Ron replied as they unconsciously formed a circle.   
  
"What did you hear?", Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowed, as she watched Serenity's face.  
  
"I swear I heard someone scre---", she started but was cut off by a frightened scream of terror, followed by several loud crashes. The scream echoed from down the hall, and a roar of rage chased after it.   
  
"Oh, God.", Serenity whispered to herself as she started towards the scream. The aura coming from the area felt so familiar. Another scream was heard, different from the one from before, and she broke out into a dead sprint. Harry and Ron both took off after her, while Hermione raced back to Professor Lupin who was still in the staff room. Some students that hadn't went to dinner yet followed them, and more still came from an opposite class room, from down the hall.   
  
When Serenity got to the scene she was greeted by the sight of a youma holding Angelina Johnson (the Gryffindor Chaser) and Penelope Clearwater (Percy's girlfriend) captive high above it's head slowly draining their energy. The youma looked to be like a very scantily clad woman, with huge rough tentacles for arms, rapped tightly around the girls torsos. It looked as if it had slammed them into the wall at some point because there were dents in the ceiling and parts of the wall had fallen down, leaving pieces of granite and and marble all over the floor.   
  
Once again dread raged through Serenity's system, but was then washed away, and replaced by a burst of adrenaline. With a burst of speed she raced over and kicked the youma in it's left tentacle. With a loud screech it dropped Angelina to the floor, and with a groan her eyes opened.   
  
"Serenity! Get away, the teachers are coming in a second!", Harry yelled at her, so very worried for her safety.   
  
'I can't transform ......... too many people.', Serenity mused silently. Sometimes her attacks, and even her transformation gave off a back lash, and she wouldn't let any one end up hurt because of her.  
  
Serenity turned and winked at Harry, then raced towards Angelina. The youma had paused draining Penelope's energy for a few moments, but now, the dark brown hared girl was in the most danger. In danger of being hit with flying rocks, and or being stepped on. She quickly dragged Angelina out of the way towards Harry and Ron. A bit of a crowd had now formed, and Hermione came rushing up, saying Professor Lupin and the other teachers were on there way.  
  
"Hermione? What can we do?!", Ron demanded hastily, thinking through spells that they had learned that might be able to help.   
  
"We can't do anything ....... it's way out of our league.", Hermione replied sadly watching teary eyed as Harry began to go forward to help Serenity with Angelina.   
  
When Serenity felt Angelina was out of danger, and Harry was coming her way, she stopped dragging her, then turned to go back for Penelope.  
  
"Please, Serenity come back!", Hermione called desperately. She was at a loss she had never, never come across something as horrible as the creature before them.  
  
Serenity concentrated on forcing a bit of her power to her hands, and when a silver sheen appeared on them, she rushed at the creatures other tentacle.   
  
"Get away from me you brat!", yelled the youma in a high pitched voice, dodging Serenity's first throws.   
  
Then one punch connected with what seemed to be it's shoulder, and it's empty tentacle went limp. Getting an idea Serenity quickly punched the other shoulder, and the tentacle holding Penelope went limp as well. Penelope began to drop from a very high height, and with a gasp Serenity jumped over the tentacle, and caught the girl just before she hit the ground. The weight and the law of gravity pulled them both down, and Serenity dropped to her knees cracking them both on the hard marble floor, although protecting Penelope from harm. Biting her lip, she dragged Penelope who was quickly waking up towards the opposite hall, pushing her into an empty classroom.   
  
"Serenity! Get away from that youma!", she suddenly heard Severus call angrily, his eyes flashing.   
  
Serenity whirled around and found the youma no more than five feet from her, having dragged itself towards her, it's useless arms dead weight.   
  
"I'm going to kill you.", the youma rasped it's eyes glowing a frightening green.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM IT!!!", Snape shouted again pulling his wand from his robes.   
  
The youma's mouth suddenly opened and then it opened wider to about the size of a bowling ball.   
  
'What......?', Serenity trailed off her energy boost now gone, as she suddenly felt very tired.   
  
Then a green beam started forming in it's mouth, as it's fangs grew longer, it suddenly shot the blast at her which despite coming from it's small space was twice the size of her by the time it reached her.  
  
"NO!!!!", Snape yelled nearly dropping the wand as his heart wrenched. His only family was going to die.   
  
Thinking quickly Serenity raised her arms in a blocking position and forced a bit of her power out of herself to create a type of shield. The green blast flew directly at her small form. Try as she might, she couldn't keep the blast back. She just wasn't strong enough in her current form, and she couldn't, wouldn't show everyone who she was. The blast creeped up on her, and for a second she was able to push it away. Suddenly she couldn't keep the shield up any longer, and the blast engulfed her tiny frame. Dust enveloped the area where the blast had hit, making it so the others couldn't see.   
  
"My master will be pleased ........ ",the youma hissed narrowing it's eyes at her in triumph.  
  
"Oh, god!", Hermione cried out tears running down her face. She flung her arms around Ron who was in a type of shock, staring at the spot where the dust covered. On pure instinct he hugged Hermione back, as he choked back a sob.  
  
Then, moments to late, the headmaster arrived. Seeing the wreckage in the hall, a drained Angelina, and more than half the students present crying in freight he demanded to know what happened. Then he saw the youma leering over a fallen body as the dust and smoke cleared away. A body with silver hair thrown every which way, with charred black robes, and slightly burnt hands.   
  
'Oh no ........', Dumbledore trailed off in his mind feeling shock race through him.   
  
Harry stared openly, tears pricking at his eyes. She had become, in just a little over a month, more than an acquaintance. She had become a part of their group and a part of their lives, a part of his life, and a friend to them all. It wasn't fair that she had been taken away, it just wasn't fair! 'But the gods never have played fair, now have they?', he thought bitterly brought back to his parents deaths.   
  
Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Binns, Flitwick, and Madame Hooch, who had been in the area were all standing next to Professor Snape, jaws wide open. For once Snape didn't look so menacing, for once he didn't look so mean. He looked as if his world had been taken away, and infact he had dropped his wand, his hands shaking to much to hold it.   
  
With a growl of fury, the handle of a jeweled sword appeared in his shaking hand. Then the blade grew out of the sword pulsing with magic and power. Students that weren't crying were staring in wonder at the long elegant sword held in the potions masters hands. With stunning speed he appeared behind the monster. With another display of skill he swung the sword once, twice, three times. The youma finally noticed Snape behind it, and it whirled around to face it's new toy, to find itself falling apart.   
  
"What's this!?!", it shrieked loudly watching it's limp tentacle fall off. Suddenly it's eyes went dull, and slowly it's head fell off along with the other tentacle. As soon as the head hit the ground, the body disintegrated into dust.   
  
Severus' posture dropped out of the fighting stance, and the sword disappeared. He slowly ambled towards Serenity, no longer as emotionless as he wished to be, as he dropped to his knees and pulled her fallen form to himself. He cradled her in his arms his eyes looking on mournfully, though not a tear fell from his ebony eyes. He held her close to his heart, her long hair falling freely down beside and all around him. With a shaky sigh he buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes.   
  
'No it can't be ......... I....... she ........', he thought mentally his stone cold heart bleeding icy rivers of pain.   
  
'I yelled at her ...... and she's ........... she's ............... de---', he started but cut himself off as he heard a faint sound.   
  
*Thump**Thump*  
  
'What?', he wondered listening closer, and found himself straining to hear what he believed not to be there.  
  
*Thump**Thump*  
  
He had heard it, her heart beat. If her heart beat, it meant she was alive. He quickly grabbed her wrist, and felt for her pulse. Finding one steady and strong, he looked up, reaching his hand towards his fallen wand. The wand flew to his hand, and with a few choice words he conjured up a stretcher.   
  
"Severus, what are you doing?", McGonagall asked staring hard at him, her eyes glassy.  
  
"She's alive.", he stated a smirk playing across his lips.   
  
"She's WHAT?", shrieked Hermione loudly jumping off of Ron and towards Snape.  
  
"You heard me Miss Granger, she's alive.", Snape snapped his eyes boring into the tear streaked girl.   
  
Hermione broke out into a bright smile, and was tempted to hug him, but opted for Ron again throwing her arms around the blinking boy.   
  
"McGonagall, Miss Clearwater is in that classroom, if you please...", Snape trailed off pushing through the crowd, the stretcher trailing off after him.  
  
Professor Flitwick had already collected Angelina in a stretcher, and was quickly following Snape, as fast as his little feet would go.   
  
Dumbledore assessed the damage done to the hall, and in the blink of an eye it was repaired. McGonagall had gotten Penelope, and soon enough she went off after Snape and Flitwick. The other remaining teachers tried to calm the fears of the students there, and sent them off to dinner, after checking their well being.   
  
"Everyone, please there will be an announcement after dinner in the great hall. Please precede to the great hall.", Dumbledore announced as the students soon made their way to the great hall.   
  
Friends comforted friends, boyfriends put a tough guy facade up to fool their girlfriends, to assure the ones they loved, that everything was going to be all right.   
  
"Harry? Did you hear him? She's all right!", Hermione called to Harry excitedly, waving her arms in the air happily.   
  
"Yeah ....... I heard........", Harry trailed off wiping his eyes, and sniffling a little.   
  
"Oh, Harry come on, she's all right! We'll go see her after dinner, and then, maybe Madame Pomfrey woke her up!", Hermione stated happily, eyes shining, as she dragged both boys down the hall.   
  
"Didn't you guys see it?", Ron asked when they were almost there.  
  
"See what?", Harry asked in a thick voice, his heart about to burst from his chest.  
  
"Snape! I thought he was going to cry! Maybe he is human ..........", Ron trailed off while Hermione shook her head exasperated.   
  
"You shouldn't be worried on weather he's human or not, but where that sword came from.", Hermione replied pulling her hair back with a scrunchie she had on her wrist.   
  
Harry and Ron both nodded, but Harry was more concerned on other matters.   
  
"I'm glad she's going to be all right.", Harry stated out of the blue, still trying to convince himself she wasn't really dead.   
  
"Me too.", Hermione and Ron replied in unison, pushing the great hall doors open, where the hall was alive with commotion.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE INFIRMARY  
  
"Severus, out!", Madame Pomfrey ordered pointing towards the door.  
  
"But-- ", Severus started, heading for his niece.  
  
"No buts, Mister! I healed your bones, don't think I won't break them!", Madame Pomfrey threatened glaring at Professor Snape for all she was worth.   
  
"She's my niece!", bellowed out Severus angrily.   
  
"I don't care if she's the Queen of England, OUT!", Pomfrey ordered her wand sparking.  
  
"She'll be Queen of more than just England.", Snape muttered darkly, sulking out the door, as Pomfrey slammed it and locked it behind him.   
  
"That WOMAN!", Severus raged taking out his anger in the poor unsuspecting wall.   
  
"I should've been there ...............", he trailed off leaning his forehead against the walls cool surface.   
  
"Now, now Severus, you've learned long ago not to blame yourself for the inevitable.",came a rich sounding voice from behind him. Severus spun around to face someone he'd never thought he'd see again.   
  
"P-Pluto?", he stuttered eyes wide.   
  
"At your service my Lord.", Pluto replied standing up leaning on her time staff.   
  
"You were kissed by the dementor ............. How?", Severus asked awestruck.  
  
"My, my you are a bit rusty aren't you...........", Pluto trailed off her maroon eyes looking at him, a tad bit of amusement showing in their depths.   
  
"Are you mocking me?", Snape asked aggravated. He was in no mood for such foolish games.   
  
"Of course not. I was only stating the fact that you seem to forget that the gates of time can not survive without it's guardian. And I am always needed, I will always watch over everything, always as the solitary protector. Dementors cannot contain my soul. It is forbidden, even to Voldermort.", Pluto explained a bit of sadness coming into her eyes.  
  
"I understand, what of the others?", Severus asked realization finally hitting him.  
  
"Saturn is the only one who will joining Serenity-hime as of yet. As you know light cannot live without the dark, and so the hime's soul unconsciously extracted Saturn's from the dementors, all because her soul yearned for the dark.", Pluto explained in the same cryptic way she always had.  
  
'You'd think after a thousand years, she'd finally give people straight answers.', Severus stated in his mind, just barely grasping what she had said.  
  
"Severus, if I gave straight answers, how would you ever learn anything?", Pluto questioned, having unconsciously read his mind.   
  
"You, are impossible!", he replied leaning against the cool white wall.  
  
"I know.", Pluto replied, a smirk playing across her ruby red lips.  
  
"And what of the others?", Snape asked with a sigh. No matter how much he tried he'd never have one up on the time guardian. Only his niece and Endymion had ever been able to put the guardian through a loop. And from what he knew on numerous occasions.  
  
"After Serenity-hime's soul retrieved Saturn's soul, she began to retrieve Mars's soul, but Voldermort caught on. He quickly locked the souls away somewhere, somewhere even I am forbidden to go. On the the good side the senshi are all right, but on the down side we can't reach them until Voldermort takes them out to use them.", Pluto explained while Snapes face got stony, and his eyes hardened.  
  
"I understand Setsuna-san.", Severus replied his eyes closing in exhaustion.   
  
"Remember, no one can know that I was here, not even Serenity-hime. I'm already bending the rules as it is.", Pluto warned creating a portal.   
  
"Thank-you for your assistance Pluto, I'll see you soon I trust?", he replied cracking an eye open.   
  
"Quite correct my Lord. Until next time.", Pluto called stepping into the portal.   
  
Severus closed his eyes standing against the wall, digesting the information. His fatigue and the days events began to take a toll on his body, as he soon drifted into a light slumber. A slumber while standing up.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE GREAT HALL  
  
"I understand that you're all wondering what happened today if the reflection corridor.......", started McGonagall waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Moments later he walked in a grim look on his face. For once his eyes showed his actual age, as they had lost part of their sparkle, and their youthful sheen.   
  
"Today, to my deepest regrets a follower of you-know-who entered the castle. The follower as some will tell you, was undoubtedly, not human.", the old wizard started, his clear voice resounding throughout the silent hall.   
  
"The creature attacked two of our students, Angelina Johnson, and Penelope Clearwater.", Dumbledore continued watching the students faces change from apprehension to horror in a few seconds.   
  
Percy buried his face in his hands, and began to shake. His two normally obnoxious twin brothers both placed a hand on either of his shoulders, giving him silent support. Ron looked over at his brother and nudged Hermione, who also glanced down at Percy. Her eyes began to water as she kicked Harry lightly from under the table, who immediately stopped fidgeting with his pumpkin juice, and looked at her. She shook her head towards Percy and he looked down towards the end of the table, where Percy sat shaking. They couldn't tell if he was crying or not, because he made no sound, but Harry could guess the way Percy was feeling.  
  
"Those two students are recovering nicely in the infirmary, and should be out by the day after tomorrow.", Dumbledore explained his half-moon spectacles glaring off the candle light.   
  
"Although, Miss Clearwater and Miss Johnson are all right, the student responsible for their well-being is not. Miss Serenity Moon purposely put herself in danger to save the lives of those two girls, and although she accomplished her goal, her own life is threatened. For those of you who saw the event, you understand I'm sure, why everyone is forbidden to be alone. The Ministry of Magic was contacted and an incantation is being owled as we speak to keep anymore accidents like that from happening.", Dumbledore finished watching Percy Weasely continue to shudder and shake although his brothers continued to comfort him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked crestfallen as well at his last announcement.   
  
"Everyone, I must now insist that you go straight to your common rooms, lead by your head boy and girl. There is to be no wandering the halls alone after dark, or even during the day. Anyone breaking the law will be severely punished.", McGonagall announced as the students cautiously stood up and headed towards their Head boy and Girl. In Gryffindor's case Sean Simitoski, a sixth year prefect, took over Percy's position as the boy was a little to shaken up.   
  
"Percy!", Ron called out racing towards the young man, Hermione and Harry right behind him.   
  
"Yes, Ron?", Percy replied crisply, although his eyes told the anguish he was feeling.  
  
"Oh, Percy, we saw the whole thing! It was horrible!", Hermione cried out launching herself at Percy hugging him tight.   
  
Percy's eyes widened slightly, but he soon hugged her back, realizing she was just as scared as everyone else. Although she was more scared for the others than for herself.   
  
"Oh, come now Hermione, they'll be all right.", Percy soothed, trying to forget the fact that he hadn't been there for Penelope.   
  
'But she'll be all right.', a little voice in his head told him. He knew it in his heart that his dear Penny would be as good as new in a few days, but now he began to worry. He began to worry about the girl that had somehow, unknowingly, wormed her way into everyone's hearts. He had heard so much about her from Ron, and she had always been polite and kind to him. He hadn't known her very well, but had already begun to think of her as another younger sister.  
  
The quartet walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room in silence, save for Hermione's occasional sniffles.   
  
"Now, all three of you were there right?", Percy asked as his younger twin brothers leaned over the edge of the couch, and Ginny had scrambled into Percy's lap. It was her second year, and she was frightened. Ginny was unusually small for a twelve year old, but she didn't mind, it was just the way she was.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded grimly, and Percy nodded as well.  
  
"Good then, now you can tell us exactly what happened.", Percy replied wrapping his arms around Ginny who buried herself deep in the folds of his robes. Her legs swung back and fourth slightly as she leaned comfortably against Percy. She always had loved her older brother, no matter how much of a pain he could be.   
  
"We had just gotten out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Serenity thought she heard something. She was going to tell us what it was, but then she took off down the hallway like there was no tomorrow.", Hermione started her tears finally once again subsiding," I went to go get Professor Lupin, and the boys chased her."  
  
They went on to explain what had happened in detail. Even how Serenity had saved Penelope from a near fatal drop.   
  
"But then, Professor Snape showed up. He told her to get away from the creature, but she looked to tired to move. The creature said it was going to kill her and she just, kind of, stood there......", Harry trailed off his fists clenched.  
  
"It shot a blast, or beam of some sort at her. It was too large to dodge so she tried to block, but the blast was too strong, it swallowed her up.", Hermione continued folding her hands in her lap.  
  
"Then Snape did something, bloody incredible. He yelled and this really wicked sword appeared in his hand. It was actually him that killed the creature.", Ron pointed out looking at Percy's skeptical face.   
  
"Then he walked over to Serenity. She looked horrible, her body was burnt and bruised, her robes still smoking. He held her for a minute then suddenly got his wand and put her on a stretcher, telling everyone she was alive.", Harry finished sitting back on the plush leather couch.   
  
Ginny had fallen asleep in Percy's arms, while Fred and George had hopped onto either side of Percy, listening intently. Percy sat thoughtfully, his chin resting atop Ginny's head, while Hermione was beginning to drift off for some much needed sleep.   
  
"I think it's time for all of you to get to bed.", Percy started, shaking Ginny lightly.   
  
"Aww, come on Percy it's only ........... 11:00 o'clock!?!", Fred stated in shock looking at his watch.   
  
"Come on Fred, we still have a Potions paper to write! And a test tomorrow in Transfiguration!", George stated panicked. If their marks got any worse he'd hate to know what his parents would do. Probably send a howler. Fred and George both shuddered at the same time, howlers were the ultimate humiliation.   
  
"Fred, George wait!", Ginny called drowsily, chasing after them. "Yes, Gin?", Fred asked turning to his sister.   
  
"I love you guys!", Ginny cried out throwing her arms around them both. She was frightened. Afraid that her brothers would be taken away or hurt just like Serenity and Penelope had been.   
  
"Well, we love you too.", George replied ruffling her hair. Normally he would have made a snide comment about it, but he knew that now was not the time.  
  
"G'night", Fred called dragging George up the stairs.  
  
"Percy, Ron, I love you guys too!", Ginny continued launching herself at Ron, then at Percy. Percy swept her up into his arms, and held her in a tight bear hug.   
  
"Oh, Gin, we love you just as much as Fred and George, if not more.", Percy replied smoothing her hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, don't worry we love you.", Ron called smiling at her. He could tell she was uneasy, and patted her back. Percy let her down and she wiped her eyes. She then turned to Harry and Hermione and threw her arms around them both.   
  
"You guys are great, all of you, don't ever leave.", Ginny sniffled, as Harry and Hermione hugged her back awkwardly.   
  
"Come on Ginny I'll walk you to your dorm.", Hermione offered holding out her hand.   
  
Ginny nodded and grasped Hermione's hand tightly, grateful she didn't have to walk by herself.   
  
"Well boys off to bed you go.", Percy told Harry and Ron sitting back down on the couch his head in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, Perce, we'll see you in the morning.", Ron called worriedly motioning for Harry to follow him. They made foot steps like they were walking away, but in reality we're in the shadows of the common room, watching Percy. Soon the boy began to shake, and as he sat up, they realized he was crying.   
  
'Poor Percy.', Harry thought as he and Ron quickly, quietly made their way upstairs, leaving the young man to his own misery.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE INFIRMARY  
  
"Severus? Severus? Oh, do wake up.", a voice called through his subconscious. His eyes flew opened and he was met by the warm brown eyes of Madame Pomfrey.   
  
"Ah, your awake I see.", Pomfrey stated pulling away from him as he followed her into the infirmary.   
  
"I was only thinking.", Severus protested passing a lightly snoring Angelina.   
  
"You snore when you think, and mumble Setsuna?", Pomfrey interrupted an eyebrow.  
  
Severus had the decency to blush and made no comment to Pomfrey's retort.  
  
"Are they all right?", Snape asked passing Penelope's bed.  
  
"Yes, they should be fine by evening tomorrow. They just need a little sleep.", the magical medical witch replied pulling back a curtain.   
  
There his beloved niece lay, wearing a white hospital gown. Her long hair piled down on the floor behind her, spilling over the edges of the bed, creating a halo around her body. A sliver of the crescent moon showed through the window, illuminating her body. Her skin and hair glowed, making her look like a fallen angel. But scarring the angel were light bruises on her face and arms.   
  
"Why are the bruises still there?", Severus asked not removing his eyes from her.   
  
"They'll fade in a few hours, it just takes time because I concentrated on fixing her bones, and closing up any open wounds first.", Pomfrey replied waving her wand. A comfortable chair appeared next to Serenity's bedside and Snape looked a her questioningly.   
  
"I'm just getting you a comfortable chair, I know you'll be here all night. And I'm only letting you stay because, I know you'll raise the devil and wake up the whole castle if I don't.", the old witch continued, and began to shuffle towards her own quarters.   
  
Severus gave her a small nod of gratitude, and then sank into the chair with a slight sigh. He watched over Serenity for a few moments, but then after making sure she was really alive his thoughts began to drift. Serenity was the only one left, the only part of his family, past or present left alive. She was like a daughter to him, and he, couldn't, wouldn't let her get hurt. Everyone else he had ever cared about had left him, but there in the cot, laid his hope, his light, his reason to live.   
  
His thoughts were drawn from Serenity to Harry, and when he thought of the boy in made him want to yell. He could see how close the boy and his niece were getting. He wouldn't let Harry take Serenity away from him.   
  
"U-Uncle Severus?", he heard a raspy voice whisper.  
  
"Serry?", he asked hope in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you hate Harry so much?", Serenity asked him slowly. She had felt the hate for Harry rolling off him in waves, and it had woken her up.  
  
"Hate Harry?", Severus asked a cruel smirk on his face.   
  
"Yes, why do you hate him?", Serenity continued watching Severus intently.  
  
__________________________________--*FLASHBACK*--____________________________  
  
"Hey Lily!", called a sixteen year old Severus Snape. Lily Evans was a girl with ruby red hair, and bright shining emerald eyes.   
  
"Hi Severus, how are you!?!", Lily replied with a smile, jovially walking over. She always had a smile for everyone, regardless of how she felt on the inside.  
  
"I'm all right, and you?", he replied his voice not nearly as cold as it is in the future. He had his hair long, cut to about his shoulder, pulled back in a black tie. A few stray wisps of pitch black hair fell in his face, that held happy ebony orbs.   
  
"I'm as good as ever!", Lily replied her eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight.  
  
"Lily?", asked Severus shuffling his feet, and wringing his wrists.  
  
"Yes?", she answered offering him a piece of toffee candy as she popped one in her own mouth. He took it, but placed it in his pocket.  
  
"I was wondering, if you would be, eh, interested in, um, going to the Hollow's Eve ball with me?", he asked quickly blushing from head to toe.  
  
"Severus, don't you know? Didn't anyone ever tell you?", Lily asked her emerald eyes looking worried, as she peered at him.  
  
"Know what Lily?", Severus questioned his heart beginning to sink.  
  
"Oh, Severus, James and I have been dating for almost a year now!", Lily cried out, feeling horrible as his face crumbled.   
  
"I see.", Severus replied in a monotone, his eyes losing their spark.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Do you swear you allegiance to me?", hissed a voice to a seventeen year old Severus.   
  
"Yes, of course Master.", Snape replied his eyes blank. Lily and James were getting married as soon as they graduated. He had no hope, his love, loved another. Without her his life no longer mattered.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"I swear to you Dumbledore, you-know-who is after Lily and James Potter.", Severus told the headmaster of Hogwarts, now nineteen.   
  
"Severus, as much as I'd like to believe you, you were once a death eater.", Albus replied sadly looking at one of his top students.  
  
"Give me the Truth Potion, I'll tell you everything. Just, please put them into hiding!", Severus begged, desperate. He couldn't continue as a death eater once he realized how many innocent people they were going to kill. He then found out the next targets were James and Lily Potter. Voldermort was going to kill them one of them to stop a prophecy from coming true, and ensure his future position. He couldn't take the possibility of his precious Lily being destroyed. Although she was married to and still loved James Potter, his rival, he loved her more than anything.  
  
"All right, the truth potion never lies.", Albus agreed a grim smile on his face.   
  
At the end of the day Lily and James Potter were hidden away with their secret keeper as Sirius Black.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"I've just gotten word that Lily is going to have a child!", Minerva McGonagall crowed out rushing into Dumbledore's office, face red with excitement.  
  
'A child. A symbol of their undying love.', Severus thought bitterly putting a smile on his face for the benefit of the people around him.   
  
Dumbledore glanced at a now twenty-one year old Severus and instantly knew he was faking, but said nothing.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"They've been killed! Voldermort was after their child, not them!", Minerva cried out burying her face in her hands.  
  
"He was after their child?", Severus whispered, now twenty two, numb inside. Sirius Black, the man who had pledged his life to his two best friends, had sold them out to Voldermort.   
  
"We were told that Voldermort first killed James, then went after Lily who was fleeing with Harry. Lily died to save Harry. Voldermort said that she needn't have died, but she died for him. Harry however is alive. The curse bounced off of Harry and hit Voldermort. Voldermort is gone! Harry is alive!", Minerva continued heart brokenly.  
  
'Lily died for Harry. Lily died BECAUSE of Harry.', Severus thought furious.  
  
Harry should have never been born between James and Lily. He should have been the father, and then none of the problems would have occurred.   
  
'I will not accept a symbol of their love. Harry Potter is that symbol.', Snape thought viciously, his hatred for the boy growing.  
  
END  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Well?", Serenity asked weakly waiting for an answer. The hatred rolling off of Severus had increased in the last few moments, and soon Serenity was cringing away.  
  
"What, Sere?", Severus asked snapping back to reality, the hate lessening.  
  
"Why do you hate Harry?", she asked again watching her uncle with worried eyes.  
  
"No reason, no reason at all.", Severus replied a sick twisted grin forming on his face.  
  
"Sleep.", Severus murmured, before she could accuse him of lying. She promptly fell asleep, and her breathing became even and soft.  
  
"I don't hate Harry at all. I have no reason to, no reason at all.", Severus continued talking to no one, the same evil grin ever present.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
The THIRD chapter of my HP/SM, go me, go me!   
I hope you like!  
Review or else!  
  
  
  
  
  
Much Love SerenityMoon 


	4. Please Don't Go

When all Hope is Lost  
Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
Chapter: 4  
  
Hi, Minna-chan! I am just ever so happy to know that this fic is loved! Awwww!!!!!! For everyone who reviewed, I thank-you very, VERY much! I promise to consider all your, suggestions and , I hope you like the chapter.   
  
I not only received 10 reviews, I received 16! Ha! *does a victory dance, stops and blows on her nails,"I've still got it!" *   
Thank-you, all of you!  
  
Comments:  
  
It really bugged me that no one ever took the time to explain why Severus Snape is the way he is. Everyone has a reason for being the way they are, and think I went about it the right way. Any Objections?  
  
It most likely will not be a Mamoru/Usagi fic, but I won't bash him either. I really don't like full blown bashing much without an explained RATIONAL reason to back it up (the whole Mamo cheated on Usa, and scouts get mad thing is getting old), unless it's a parody. Then the ENTIRE story line is shot to hell, so anything goes. But I've got plans for that little prince ......, plans yes indeed.  
  
Snape just might end up with Setsuna, ya never know. After all, this is ME writing here.  
  
I've also decided to bring Percy out a little more. He truly is a complex character, I mean look at him he's a pompous jerk with years of being good at it. For once let's show the better side of Percy, and let him be FREE!!!!  
  
Yes, I've noticed that Harry seems a bit OCC, but he's not that bad so GET OFF MY BACK! MY FIC MY RULES!  
  
And Dumbledore will play a larger part in this chapter too, I've been ignoring the poor guy.......   
  
And NO Snape is NOT bi polar!!!!!!  
  
And for the last time, e-mailed flames will be used to light the fireplace, or they will be posted and laughed at, because NONE of you who flamed had ANY reasoning WHATSOEVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot! Well, most of it anyway, the other 1/4 belongs to the talented J.K.Rowling. *All hail Miss Rowling!*  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"Well?", Serenity asked weakly waiting for an answer. The hatred rolling off of Severus had increased in the last few moments, and soon Serenity was cringing away.  
  
"What, Sere?", Severus asked snapping back to reality, the hate lessening.  
  
"Why do you hate Harry?", she asked again watching her uncle with worried eyes.  
  
"No reason, no reason at all.", Severus replied a sick twisted grin forming on his face.  
  
"Sleep.", Severus murmured, before she could accuse him of lying. She promptly fell asleep, and her breathing became even and soft.  
  
"I don't hate Harry at all. I have no reason to, no reason at all.", Severus continued talking to no one, the same evil grin ever present.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
The apprehension in the school died down considerably after the incantation from the Ministry of Magic arrived. It put the students minds at ease, while doing very little for the teachers who were still on guard. It also, thank the heavens, slowed down the number of owls sent to Dumbledore from worried parents. The wise old man sighed as he continued to write back to another parent in beautiful flowing script.   
  
His mind had been continuously wandering back to the children in the infirmary. Angelina and Penelope were being released that afternoon in good health. Serenity had not woken up up since Snape had been there last. The man was in a particularly foul mood these days, as any student could well tell you why. Word had spread quickly about Severus in a 'green dress with a stuffed vulture hat, carrying around a red handbag like wildfire. His mood was already rotten enough because his only living relative was in the infirmary, and when he got wind of the DADA scandal, it threw the man into another fit of rage. Dumbledore would have long ago fired him for his attitude, save for one small detail. The man was good. He always knew exactly what he was doing and knew how to teach it and teach it well. He was powerful, and weather anyone liked to admit it or not he was a great wizard. Smart, powerful, cunning, sly, and seriousness were only some of the many talents the renowned Professor was made up of.   
  
Dumbledore sighed again, and continued to write to the concerned families, trying to push everything else out of his mind. Try as he might, he couldn't get the young hime's current condition out of his head. He was the headmaster of the school and should have been able to block the monster from coming in the first place. With a sudden bit of frustration he stood up, decidedly putting off the rest of the letters until later. His untraditional dark blue robes flowed about him as he walked swiftly out of his office, patting Fawkes on the way out.   
  
He walked through the halls going towards the infirmary, he just needed to check on her to put his weary mind at ease. He nodded, smiling as passing students gave him a polite greeting. He soon noticed a group of people in front of him, obviously going the same way he was, and on closer inspection he noticed the group consisted of none other than Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Following the two were Ron, Percy, and Ginny Weasely. And trailing them were the Twins. He gave a slight chuckle as he realized even without thinking about it, he himself referred to Fred and George as the Twins. When someone said the words 'the Twins', even though there were several sets of twins in the school, everyone knew that when the Twins were mentioned, it was Fred and George. They were the cause of most of the pranks in the school, and the record keeper's for the most consecutive detentions in a row.  
  
At another glance he realized that they all carried some type of parcel in their arms, no doubt for their injured friends. He decided to stop in on McGonagall for a few moments to give the students some time alone with the people they wanted to talk to. When he walked into the the deputy head-mistresses office, he saw nothing, but a small tabby cat, sleeping on the desk in the sun. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with mirth, as he quietly crept up to the cat, and gently scratched it behind it's ears. It began to open it's eyes, but closed them again falling into a soft purr. Suddenly, the cat snapped back as if it had just realized what it was doing, and quickly detransformed.   
  
"Headmaster ......... What a surprise to see you here.", Minerva stumbled over her words , a blush covering her face.   
  
"Yes..... I trust you enjoyed your nap?", Dumbledore replied a small smile on his face, it wasn't everyday you caught Minerva McGonagall off guard.   
  
"Oh, yes, well ........ It was my prep period, and ----", she stuttered out embarrassed.  
  
"No need to explain, sleep is essential, and with the lack of it you've been getting lately, I'm surprised you even woke up.", Dumbledore cut her off, his amused smile turning into one of concern.   
  
"What time did you get to bed Minerva?", he continued seeing her yawn unintentionally.   
  
"Not to late....... Only until I was needed.", she replied sitting down in her chair, bags ever present under her eyes.  
  
"What time?", Albus pressed tempted to send her to Poppy for a sleeping pill.   
  
"Ah, six, seven maybe....", she mumbled her blush returning.   
  
"Well Minerva, I order you to your chambers. You are not to leave there until you've had some decent sleep. I will take your last class for you, I think these old bones still have a bit of magic left in them, don't you think?", he continued with a cheeky smile as she stood up ready to protest.  
  
"But--", she started feebly.  
  
"Go.", he interrupted pointing towards the door.  
  
"Headmaster I---", she began again looking exasperated.   
  
"Minerva......", he trailed off warningly pointing towards the door.  
  
"Fine.", she replied walking away with a slight slump, acting less than her actual age. Witches aged slower than muggles, so really she only looked to be in her mid-thirties, but in reality she was older, much, much, MUCH older.  
  
Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle as he decided to visit the little hime after Angelina and Penelope were released, just before dinner. He then flipped open the transfiguration workbook, and with an internal groan he looked heaven ward for help. Transfiguration was something in school that he had just learned to do without questioning, now there were actual NAMES for the spells. He shook his head and with a small speed reading spell, he began his task.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY  
  
"Can we please just see her Madame Pomfrey?", Ginny begged her brown eyes watering up slightly.   
  
"No, she's injured and not even awake for heavens sake! First Severus and now you seven!", she grumbled not looking up from her paper work.  
  
"Please Madame Pomfrey?", begged Hermione and Ginny at the same time, they're brown eyes giving off a 'puppy who's just been kicked' look.   
  
"I said--", Pomfrey started looking up at them, but then seeing the two girls faces.   
  
"I said.......", she trailed off as the two girls put the puppy face on to it's fullest extent.  
  
"All right, you can see her.", Poppy agreed sighing as she led them to the room Serenity was currently sleeping in. "But only for a little while! And for heavens sake be QUIET!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny slapped each other high five's, and grinned at the boys who looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Hermione you are a nightmare! Bloody brilliant, but a nightmare!", Ron stated under his breath causing the group to chuckle lightly.  
  
As Madame Pomfrey led them through the Infirmary they saw neither Penelope or Angelina, but figured they would see them soon. Percy especially wanted to see his beloved Penny, but it would have to wait. He had a little guardian angel to check up on first. Poppy led them to a pair of thick soundproof wooden doors, and she slowly pushed them open trying to avoid the squeak.   
  
Harry recognized the room as the one he was in when he had finished dealing with the Chamber of Secrets. In the middle of the vast room sat one infirmary bed, and on that bed laid Serenity. The sun streamed through a stained glass window, glinting off the sleeping girls mane of silver hair that pooled everywhere. It flowed on the bed, the floor, and trailed on for a few feet. Harry's breath was caught in his throat as the shining sun made her look almost surreal, a halo of silver surrounding her. Pomfrey noting their faces, let them to their own devices, as she quietly walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione walked over to the bed and placed her present at the bottom of the bed. It was a white diary that she had purchased in the school order books, it was more of a memory than a book. The bag also contained a card that flashed rainbows across the room when it was opened. She noticed two other cards already there, and she saw them to be from Angelina and Penelope. Red from Penelope, and Blue from Angelina. There was a vase on the side table holding bright red roses and enchanted blue roses.   
  
Percy clutched a card and a small box which contained a pin he had seen in a store window. He had bought it on a whim and the pin had rest in his school trunk ever since. The pin was a guardian angel with bright blue azure eyes, made out of stunning pearl.   
  
Ron had brought her a card and a bag of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, all because he figured she wouldn't mind something sweet (or sour) when she woke up.   
  
Ginny had a card that she herself had charmed to sing a shrill melody. It could only be kept quiet when it was held shut or bound with plenty of spell -o- tape.   
  
Fred and George had made a duel effort for their present, and had filled a black velvet drawstring bag with many MANY jokes and tricks, some from Zonko's others home made. It had from Dungbombs to wet start fireworks, and at least fifty other pranks. Then there was also a leather-bound spellbook containing millions of prank spells. On the front of the book it said 'Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail', written in flowing golden script. The boys had found it in their second year in one of the secret passages. They figured Serenity would have more use for it now because they had most of the spells memorized or copied down.  
  
Harry carried with him a clear glass rose that he had conjured up with a little help from Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. He had enchanted it to float above a wooden platform with a see through glass case over it. When the light hit it, it gave off rainbows and multicolored lights. He set his gift down next to the real roses on the stand taking great pains to be silent.  
  
The day before he had asked McGonagall for help in purchasing a gift for Serenity, being as the fact that she was a girl, and thus knew what girls liked. The school had magical order books, that allowed you to order something for someone without going to Hogsmeade. It had a limited amount of items in it and really had no selection at all. Soon he had given up and thus he asked Professor McGonagall for help; And with a bit of thinking they produced the glass rose.  
  
Percy walked over towards the head of her bed, placing the box next to Harry's gift. Sighing he leaned over and brushed a long strand of silver hair from her eyes. As he saw her lying there his mind could only recall the muggle fairy tale, and the actual reality of millions of years ago. The tale his mind referred to was called Snow White. She laid there, in all her icy beauty, as if carved out of pure crystal. It looked as if she barely breathed. Her pale face and silver hair gave her the appearance of an ice angel. So close and yet so very far away.   
  
'For what it's worth........ Serenity........ I owe you my life.', Percy thought his hand dropping down to his side.   
  
"You ..... owe... me nothing.", wheezed a small voice causing him to look and see her open eyes.   
  
"Serenity!", cried out Hermione and Ron at the same time, shocked that she was awake.   
  
"I owe you everything.", Percy replied not registering the fact that he hadn't said the words out loud.   
  
'Penny is everything to me, if she died............', he thought giving an involuntary shudder.   
  
"But she.... will live.", Serenity replied softly.   
  
Percy had unconsciously been broadcasting his thoughts since he had entered the room. In the magic realm, if an experienced wizard thought about something hard enough, if they were close enough she could pick up snippets of what he or she was thinking. But it all depended on weather she was awake or not. When she was awake she always had a block up, so she didn't pick up many things. She had began waking up when Percy brushed the hair from her eyes, and her defenses were down.   
  
"How.......", Percy trailed off looking at her strangely, he hadn't said a word.  
  
"When you were thinking, you were broadcasting.", Serenity replied giving him a weak smile. Her body felt like it weighed a ton, her bones made of rusty steel.  
  
"Do you have any bloody clue what their talking about?", Fred asked his twin brother nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea.", George replied a little more than just confused.  
  
"Go see her...... she's down the hall.", Serenity replied closing her eyes slightly due to the guilt she felt wafting off of Percy.  
  
Percy nodded at her giving her a sad smile, then turning to leave the room.   
  
"I have the strangest feeling that we were just left out of an interesting conversation.", Hermione stated quietly as Serenity tried to sit up.   
  
Harry, being the closest to Serenity carefully slipped an arm under her back and, wrapped his other arm around her stomach, helping her sit up. He was immediately surprised how light she was, and kept his arms around her for a moment to help her stay upright.   
  
"Thank-you Harry.", she breathed, leaning heavily on him. She felt so weak at the time, like all her energy had been zapped away. She frowned as she realized her uncle must have taken some of her energy to make her fall back to sleep. Her emerald eyed friend removed his arm from her front, and began to support her from the back.   
  
Harry only nodded in reply, as the silky strands of her hair brushed his hands. At that moment he wanted to do nothing more but to run his hands through her beautiful silvery hair. Despite the fact that her hair was so long, it looked as if she had just brushed it all out, not a tangle was in sight. He suppressed the urge to act upon his feelings, and continued holding her up.   
  
"I made you this, I hope you feel better soon.", came Ginny's childlike voice, as she set the card in Serenity's lap.   
  
"Thank-you Ginny, it was very thoughtful of you.", Serenity replied with a weak smile, her eyes showing how tired she really was. She opened the card and it began to sing it's shrill melody. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all cringed and shrunk back a little from the loud card. Ginny looked as if she were about to cry, she really had tried to make the card right. Serenity, seeing Ginny's face, carefully shut the card, and gave Ginny a brilliant smile.   
  
"Thank-you Ginny, it's beautiful.", the resident moon princess stated her smile as bright as the sun. She leaned over slightly and gave Ginny a hug, while the young girls face transformed into a smile. The red hared girl then hopped back saying she was going to visit Penelope with Percy, and skipped out of the room.   
  
"Harry would you mind?", Serenity asked handing the card to Harry, now able to sit up on her own. Harry nodded and stuck the card under the vase to keep it closed.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed away quickly while Serenity opened the rest of her gifts, and thanked each one of them individually. Hermione had also brought Serenity's homework for her so the girl wouldn't be to far behind in her studies. Serenity thanked her for that too, and gave both Fred and George a hug and a kiss on the cheek for their gifts. Ron had been shocked to see a devilish grin spread across her face when she had opened the twins gift, then just as quickly her angelic look returned. Just before dinner, when the sky was almost dark Madame Pomfrey, though shocked that Serenity was awake, 'remembered' that they were in there, and forcefully told them they had two minutes to leave or she would call in Dumbledore.   
  
Harry watched with a small grin on his face as Serenity said goodbye to his friends something akin to happiness in her eyes. As Hermione, the last in the room besides himself, gave her final goodbye, Serenity's eyes dimmed a little, sad to see them go. 'My friends.........', she trailed off in her mind her fingers unconsciously brushing the stones on her necklace.   
  
Harry saw the light in her eyes dwindle, and without hesitation suddenly embraced her delicate frame. It was different from the way he had wrapped his arms around her earlier that day. And this time after Serenity recovered from shock, she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him back. The sensation in the pit of his stomach was back again full force making him shudder slightly as he saw her slender pale arms wrap around his waist. Her face pressed into his shoulder, and he leaned his head against hers tightening his arms around her, to the point where it almost hurt. It was then that she noticed his shaking shoulders.   
  
"What's wrong Harry?", Serenity asked turning her head to look at him. She was surprised to find that his emerald eyes were shining with unshed tears, as he loosed his grip a little.   
  
"What?", she asked again now worried.  
  
"You're my friend, and I-I was afraid.....", he trailed off shutting his eyes tightly.  
  
"Afraid of what?", she pressed seeing his pained expression.   
  
"Afraid that you were dead.", he replied flatly opening his eyes and this time his eyes were dry, yet still sad.  
  
"Oh, Harry.......", she trailed off pulling him down to sit next to her, and holding him tightly against her.   
  
".........", stated Madame Pomfrey in the door way. She was about to tell Harry for the last time to get out, but had caught the two in an embrace. She was tempted to croon and tell them what a cute couple they were, but then realized that they weren't a couple as the conversation progressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*FLASHBACK*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James David Potter raced down the hallways of Hogwarts school, breathing harshly. He passed by his classmates a blur as he headed towards the infirmary at lightening speed. He skid to a stop in front of the room, then quickly raced inside face flushed.   
  
"M-Madame Po-omfrey, where's L-Lily.", he huffed bent over his hands on his knees. Sirius had just told him that Malfoy had pushed Lily off of her broom in Madame Hooch's class, from forty some feet in the air. He had quickly lost his best friend in the crowd, and had taken off like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Yes, Mister Potter?", Pomfrey asked a bit of amusement in her warm brown eyes. It was obvious that Lily Evans and James Potter had a relationship going on, and almost everyone knew it, students an teachers included.   
  
"Where's Lily?", he demanded his eyes flashing. He was the angriest he'd ever been at Lucius Malfoy in all his years at Hogwarts. He was going to kill the boy if Remus and the others didn't get hold of him first.  
  
"She's in intensive care, but Mister Potter---", she trailed off due to the fact that he had already taken off down the hall towards the intensive care unit.   
  
"Mister POTTER!", she called after him as she began to chase him down.  
  
James burst through the doors and saw a pale Lily leaning back on the pillow, eyes closed, a hand draped over the side of the bed.   
  
"Lily........", he whispered tears stinging his eyes as he walked over to her bed. He placed a cool hand on her cheek, and stroked it softly. It pained him so much to see her hurt. His eyes fell shut as a wayward tear slowly made it's way down his face.   
  
"James?", asked a soft melodic voice as another warm hand came to hold the hand that was on her face.   
  
"Lily?", He asked his dark brown eyes snapping open to focus on her bright emerald orbs.   
  
"James, why--", she started but was cut off as he heedlessly swept her out of the bed, hands under her knees and back. He spun around in circles hugging Lily closely to himself, laughing happily.   
  
"James! What are you doing?", Lily shrieked clutching his robes, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, as he spun faster.   
  
"Put me down this instant!", she yelled at him amusement in her sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
"Lily...... Lily, Lily, Lily.", he murmured huskily in her ear, letting her feet fall gently to the ground.   
  
"James, what is the matter with you?", Lily asked softly her small hands resting on his chest while both of his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.   
  
"Lil, I thought I was going to lose you.", he murmured a hand coming up to cup her chin.  
  
"Oh, James I--", she started but the man cut her off with a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Promise me Lily. Promise me, that you won't ever leave me. I need you, I love you. And I promise you that I would die without you.", he whispered inches from her face.   
  
His voice had taken a serious tone, and his eyes held no laughter, but an emotion that Lily had seen before, and she hoped to see for the rest of her life, the emotion called love.  
  
"James I---", she started, but he cut her off his eyes flashing.  
  
"Promise me.", he stated an almost wild look coming to his eyes.   
  
"Of course I promise you, James. I love you.", Lily replied wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her temple.   
  
He then pulled away and descended upon her lips, as her eyes fluttered shut. He savored the feeling of her sweet lips under his, and slowly tipped her back some, his one arm supporting her back. He nipped on her lower lip, and slowly ran his tongue along the places that he had bit. Her lips parted slightly and gave him entrance to what he silently begged for. A few moments later he pulled away landing butterfly kisses, not wanting to relinquish his claim on her lips.   
  
"Well I do have one more question for you love.", James started running his eyes over her face, which was flushed red as well as part of her neck.   
  
"And what would that be?", Lily asked in a low voice looking at him from under her eyelashes.   
  
James suddenly let go of her and slid down to one knee infront of her. He dipped his hand into the folds of his robes, and produced the white box he had been carrying around with him for months, waiting for the right moment.  
  
"Lily Evans--", he started as he saw her eyes widen and heard her gasp.  
  
"I've loved you since first year, when you pelted me in the head with a chocolate frog on the train. I loved you in second year, when you turned my hair pink. I loved you when you came down the stairs from the girls dormitory all dressed up in sparkling green dress robes. I loved you when you chased Sirius, Remus, and I out of the common room in your night clothes, trying to kill us for the fake spiders in your bed. I even loved you when you super glued me to my broom stick. What I'm trying to saw is, Lily Evans, would you do me the honor of becoming, Mrs. Lily James Potter?", he finished opening the box with a quirky grin. Inside the box was an engagement ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle, surrounded by little green gems.  
  
Lily opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She wanted to talk, but the words weren't coming to her lips. Suddenly she gave up, and started nodding frantically trying not to cry.   
  
"Is that a yes or a no?", James teased climbing to his feet to grasp her left hand.   
  
"For gods sakes James, YES!", Lily shouted happily, her hand shaking as he slid the ring on her ring finger. She then threw her arms around his nexk and began to cry into his robes, while he held her with mirth shining in his eyes.   
  
"FINALLY!", shouted Sirius from the doorway, hopping into the room with Remus and Peter.   
  
"Took you two long enough!", Remus stated happiness glowing in his pale blue eyes.  
  
James rolled his eyes as Sirius glomped him and gave him a huge noggie. Remus congratulated Lily and gave her a friendly hug while Peter did the same. Then they all dog piled on James singing 'For he's a Jolly Good Fellow' in drunk Irish voices. Suddenly Remus pulled a laughing Lily into the fray, and it ended with the five students disheveled on the floor. James pulled Lily into his arms and gave her a tight hug.   
  
"Hey Lil, nice pj's!", Sirius commented eyeing Lily's choice in clothing. A pink shirt with a monkey head on the front, saying 'I want to live like the Animals'. She then had on flannel pink pants to match.   
  
"Sirius!", she groaned sending him a light smack on the arm.   
  
"Ahem!", started Madame Pomfrey from the doorway. She had seen the whole thing and she could barley suppress a smile from forming on her lips.   
  
"I just wanted to say dear--", she started as they scrambled to their feet," Congratulations.", she finished giving Lily a hug, and shaking James' hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She remembered that day well, almost as if it were forever burned into her memory. Poppy then snapped back into the real world as she blinked and saw Harry and Serenity still hugging each other as if their lives depended on it.   
  
"Eh, Mister Potter....", started Madame Pomfrey quietly, not wanting to break the two apart. Harry and Serenity both jerked away, blushing like mad.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow.", Harry started backing away from the bed slowly. He felt like he was leaving something behind, something that should always be with him.   
  
"Bye, Harry!", Serenity called one hand on the large silver gem on her necklace, and the other hand was waving at Harry. When he was finally out the door and Madame Pomfrey had left with him, Serenity leaned back on her pillows staring at the ceiling.   
  
'I'm all alone again.', she thought sadly watching the sun finish going down.   
  
"Awful comfortable with that boy aren't you.", accused a furious voice from the shadows.   
  
"Uncle Severus!", Serenity hissed out, already angry with him for the stunt he pulled the last time she saw him.   
  
"What's wrong my dear? A little angry perhaps? Or just ashamed of your actions?", came his mocking voice as light flooded the room from the candles placed in various places around the room. Snape stepped out of the shadows a horrible grin on his face. He was angry, Serenity knew this without a doubt, but then again so was she.   
  
"Don't mock me Snape.", she bit out coldly, a bit to coldly for his liking.  
  
"Don't talk back to me Serenity.", he retorted eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!", she bellowed at him clenching her fists. How dare he remove her energy just to make her sleep, how dare he speak to her that way without reason, how dare he! Her crescent moon appeared as she began to grow angrier by the second. His attitude, his remarks, it was not her uncle, not the man that she knew.  
  
"Do not begin a fight that you can not finish Bunny, because I guarantee, that I will finish it for you.", He stated in a soft tone, void of anger or the mocking tone he had used before. Had it not been a threat Serenity would have taken it kindly.   
  
He sighed and walked up to the bed, and then wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly hug.   
  
"I apologize Sere, I had no right to yell at you for that. It was platonic, and I--I just don't want to lose you. Like I've lost everyone else. ", he whispered in her ear with a heavy heart. Sometimes he just couldn't control his temper, especially when it had to do with that boy.  
  
"It's all right, just promise me you won't take my energy away without asking first.", she replied hugging him back, the fire gone from her eyes.   
  
"I you promise that, Serenity.", he answered as a little bubble of joy welled up inside of him that she forgave him.   
  
"Good, now sit down and help me with all this homework!", she commanded happiness in her eyes as she cleared a spot for him on the bed. He sat down obligingly and began to explain the Potions homework he had given.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A TIME LATER  
  
Serenity had been released from the infirmary, healthy and well. Surprisingly she was completely on top of all her classes, and caught up with all her work. In no time at all DADA had become most people's favorite class. Only a certain Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.   
  
"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Lupin passed," He dresses worse than our old house elf."   
  
But no one else cared that Lupin's robes were patched and frayed, because his lessons were just as interesting as the first. They studied Red Caps; nasty little goblinlike creatures that stayed wherever blood had been spilled, and Kappa's; creepy little water goblins that tried to drown unwitting waders in their pond.   
  
Harry only wished he was as happy in his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was particularly vindictive towards him as of late. He was also beginning to dread Divination, in which Professor Trelawneys bug like eyes filled with tears every time she saw him or Serenity. No body really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which after the action packed first class became exceedingly dull. Hagrid was teaching them how to look after Flobberworms, the most boring creatures ever created!   
  
"Why would anyone even bother to look after them!", grumbled Ron poking lettuce down one's throat.   
  
At the start of October however Harry had something else to occupy him. Quidditch. The season was approaching quickly and the teams captain, Oliver Wood, called a team meeting one Thursday evening to discuss a game plan for the new season. As Harry walked to the meeting he couldn't help but wonder why Serenity had abruptly gotten up and left the common room. Ron and himself had waited under the invisibility cloak for her to come back, and she hadn't come back till nearly eleven. Way past lights out. Harry pushed those thoughts into the back of his head as he walked into the meeting place, to see Wood pacing back and fourth.   
  
Oliver Wood was a burly eighteen-year-old now in his last and final year at Hogwarts. There was a sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the Quidditch field.  
  
"This is our last chance--- my last chance--- to win the Quidditch cup.", he told them almost putting a rut in the floor with his pacing.   
  
"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay so we've had some of the worst luck in the word, injuries, then the tournament getting called of last year......", Wood swallowed as though the memory still made a lump in his throat.   
  
"But we we've got the best --- ruddy --- team --- in ---the ---hole --school!", he said pumping his fist in the air, as if they were already victorious. He then went on to say how good they all were, while the twins made fun of him.  
  
"We've got two unbeatable Beaters.", Wood stated his eyes glowing with a bit of pride.  
  
"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us!", Fred and George said together pretending to blush.   
  
Then Oliver went on to praise Harry, then remembering himself.  
  
"We think you're very good too, Oliver", said George.  
  
"Spanking good Keeper", finished Fred.  
  
The indoor meeting finished with loud cheers from and hoots of encouragement from all present. Full of determination, the team started training sessions three evenings a week. Meanwhile the weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud could tarnish Harry's thoughts of winning the silver Quidditch cup.   
  
Harry came back to the common room one evening after training, cold and stiff, to find the room buzzing with excitement.   
  
"What happened?", he asked Ron, Hermione, and Serenity who were completing some charts for Astronomy.  
  
"First Hogsmeade weekend,", started Ron pointing to the bulletin board," End of October, Halloween."   
  
"Excellent,", said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to go to Zonko's, I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."  
  
Harry threw himself onto the couch next to Serenity and groaned, his high spirits ebbing away. Serenity seemed to be able to read his mind.   
  
"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time.", she started serenely, eyes sweeping over his form, "Blacks already been sighted, they'll catch him soon.".  
  
"Besides Snape is being a bugger and won't let me go either.", Serenity continued with a sour face standing up.   
  
"Uncle Severus can I please go to Hogsmeade?", she started imitating herself fluttering her eyelashes to look cute.   
  
"What? Absolutely not Serenity! Do you have any clue what kind of danger you'd be in?", she started in an overly deep voice, arms folded imitating Snape.   
  
Ron and Fred began to snicker at her while Hermione tried to cover her laughter. It wasn't polite to laugh at a teacher, but it was funny.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!", she continued hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't start with me young lady!", she warned her voice that exaggerated deepness of a males.   
  
"I'm not a bloody baby!", Serenity went on while the small group dissolved into giggles.  
  
"Oh yes you are!", she retorted pretending to be Snape with a wicked grin on her face.   
  
"And just who does he think he is!", Serenity raged plopping back down on the couch next to Harry who was still laughing at her antics.   
  
"Hey, Harry, why don't you go ask McGonagall to sign your papers!", Ron suggested ignoring the fact that Hermione was giving him a death glare.  
  
"RON!", Hermione shrieked angrily," Harry is supposed to stay in SCHOOL--"  
  
"Go on ask her!", Ron interrupted waving his hands eagerly.   
  
"Yeah, I think I will.", Harry replied already making up his mind.   
  
Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt up into her lap a half dead spider in it's mouth. Ron and Hermione argued over the spider while Crookshanks slowly ate the spider, his eyes fixed on Ron.   
  
"Just keep him over there, that's all,", started Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "Scabbers is asleep in my bag."  
  
Harry yawned, he really wanted to go to bed. He then realized there was weight on his shoulder and looked over to see Serenity already asleep curled up against him. He smiled at her fondly before pulling his quill, parchment, and textbook out of his bag. He still had his own star chart to do.   
  
"You can copy mine if you like.", Ron offered labeling his last star with a flourish, and pushing the chart towards Harry. Harry nodded and took the chart carefully, not moving his arm much for fear of waking the sleeping girl next to him. She looked so tired even after she got out of the infirmary, Harry had the suspicion she wasn't sleeping well.   
  
Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips tightly together and continued to work. Crookshanks watched Ron carefully, and without a warning he pounced.   
  
"OY!", yelled Ron, seizing his bags as Crookshanks began tearing at the bag that held Scabbers. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"  
  
Ron tried to pull the bag away from the dyslexic dog, but to no avail it held on spitting and slashing.  
  
"Ron don't hurt him!", squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around and Scabbers went flying out of the top.  
  
"CATCH THAT CAT!", Ron yelled as Crookshanks released himself from the bag and began to jet after the terrified Scabbers.   
  
George Weasely made a lunge for the cat, but missed. It was then that a pale slender hand swooped down and snatched up the cat and held it be the scruff of the neck. Everyone was surprised to see the cat being held by an angry looking Serenity. Harry blinked, he hadn't even seen her move.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?", she hissed at it glaring it in the eye. It shrunk away from her and stopped moving completely.   
  
"I don't want to see you down here for the rest of the night UNDERSTOOD! Now go.", she growled out dropping the cat on the ground and pointing towards the girls dormitories.   
  
The cat didn't waste a second and raced up the stairs at lightening speed, head low, tail drooped.  
  
"Come here little fella. I'm not going to hurt you, come here....", they then heard Serenity crooning from her knees infront of the dresser that Scabbers went under. The mouse came out hesitantly slowly sniffing the area. Serenity scooped up Scabbers and pet him gently. The poor thing was skin and bones. She then took out her wand and tapped the mouse a few times, muttering a few choice words. Scabbers gave a surprised squeak as he was covered in orange sparkles, and his fur began to grow back. He was still skinny as ever, but a lot more healthy.   
  
"Here Ron.", she stated dropping the rat in Rons hands, and sweeping past him back to the couch. She then plopped down next to Harry, curled up against his side and went back to sleep, muttering 'baka neko.'   
  
"Hermione Granger! You keep that cat away from Scabbers!", Ron raged, the common room still staring at them.   
  
"Crookshanks doesn't understand that he's doing anything wrong, all cats chase rats!", Hermione shot back her voice shaking.   
  
"It heard me say Scabbers was in my bag! He's got in in for Scabbers!", said Ron, who was trying to get the rat back in his pocket, while people began to giggle.   
  
"Ron he could smell him--", Hermione started beginning to get mad.  
  
"That cat has got to go. Scabbers was here first, and your bloody cat was trying to kill him.", Ron stated in a voice that ended the argument. With that Ron stomped up the stairs of the boy's dormitories and slammed the door shut.   
  
Hermione turned on her heal collected her things and raced towards the girls dorms, face flaming with embarrassment.  
  
"Hermi, wait!", Harry called wanting to help console her. He also wanted to know which dorm was Serenity's so he could take her to bed. Even if the boys weren't allowed in the girls rooms and vice versa, he didn't want to wake Serenity.   
  
"I don't want to hear it Harry!", Hermione shrieked continuing up the stairs.  
  
Harry winced at her tone and tried to look for someone who might know where her dorm was.  
  
"Hey, Fred, Rachel!", Harry called to the two talking in the corner.   
  
"What's up old boy?", Fred asked coming over the shoulder length blonde hared girl in tow.   
  
"Eh, Fred I was wondering if you could take Ron's and my stuff to our dorm.", Harry started while Fred nodded his O~kay. "And Rachel could you show me where Serenity's dorm is and grab her things, I don't want to wake her.", he continued carefully picking up the silver hared girl.  
  
He shifted his hands under her knees, while her head rest on his chest, and he cradled her back carefully. He was surprised at how light she was and waited for Rachel to grab her things.   
  
Rachel led the way up the stairs of the girls dormitories, and passed a few doors down. When they got to the room he noticed that the girls dorm area looked so much cleaner than the guys. 'Well now I know the main difference between the girls and guys dorms. Theirs is cleaner.', he mused in his head as Rachel opened up the door to one dorm.   
  
The carpet was white, and so was the ceiling, while in the middle of the carpet it had the Gryffindor crest. You could almost tell which side of the room belonged to whom. One part was immaculate and the decorations (comforter, lamp, clock, ect) were light yellow, while there were books piled on the bed, and the floor, and Harry assumed it to be Hermione's.   
  
Next to that on the right side the room was a mess, but an orderly mess. It was decorated in shades of purple, and red. Harry knew that wasn't Serenity's side of the room, because of the license plate saying: Danger, Rachel's Room. On the last part of the room it was decorated in white, silver ,and navy blue.   
  
He knew that that part of the room was Serenity's because he saw Rachel putting Serenity's things next to the bed, and pulling the navy blue comforter down.   
  
"Rachel, is that you?", came Hermione's voice from the bathroom while Harry froze, preparing to cover his eyes. He had no doubt that Hermione would kill him if he saw her in her night clothes.   
  
"Yeah, but don't come out if you're in your jammies, Harry's here.", Rachel replied nonchalantly.   
  
"He's what?!", demanded Hermione opening the bathroom door, in her pink robe.  
  
"Fine, let 'em see your jammies then.", Rachel drawled as Harry placed Serenity in the bed gently. Noting an extra clasp around her neck, he realized it was her cloak and carefully removed her cloak from her shoulders.   
  
"Harry, what are you doing?", Hermione cried out horrified.   
  
Harry looked down confused and, saw the he was taking off her--  
  
"Hermione, it's just her cloak for gods sake! If I left it on her she'd be to hot. I thought you'd know me better than that by now.", Harry stated with an embarrassed scowl at the now blushing girl.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her up Harry, she's looked kind of pale lately.", said Rachel ushering him out the door before another mini-war could break out.   
  
"Night girls.", he called out waving. He then turned around and smacked into a seventh year girl.   
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Pervert!", she screeched hurriedly walking down the hall. Harry rushed down the opposite direction holding his cheek and hurried to the boys dorms.  
  
"Where were you?", Ron asked still doctoring Scabbers.  
  
"In the girls dorms.", Harry panted out before he realized what he said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!", called out four other voices while two got bloody noses.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione, while Hermione couldn't look at Harry without blushing by the time Herbology rolled around. Ron hadn't talked to Hermione since the class had started even though he and Hermione were working together on a puffapod. Harry and Serenity were working together, and both were casting sympathetic glances at the duo in front of them.   
  
"How's Scabbers?", Hermione asked timidly while placing the seeds she had gathered in a pot.   
  
"He's in the bottom of my trunk shaking.", Ron retorted coldly sending a small handful of the shiny beans over the greenhouse floor.   
  
"Careful Weasely, careful!", called out Professor Sprout as the beans bloomed before their very eyes.  
  
During Transfiguration Harry was going to ask Professor McGonagall to sign his permission slip for Hogsmeade, when he saw Lavender crying.  
  
"What's the matter Lavender?", asked Hermione as Serenity, Ron, and Harry joined the group.   
  
It turned out that her baby bunny Binky had died. On the 16 of October. Lavender thought that it had been one of Professor Trelawneys predictions, while Hermione thought it was a big bunch of rubbish.   
  
"Don't listen to Hermione, Lavender,", started Ron loudly," She doesn't think other peoples pets matter much."   
  
Perhaps it was a good thing that Professor McGonagall walked in. Hermione and Ron glared daggers at each other, wanting to kill each other. They pushed Harry and Serenity between them and didn't talk for the rest of the class.   
  
After it was over Harry asked Professor McGonagall to sign his permission slip. To his disappointment she refused to sign the permission slip. He slumped as he walked out of the classroom. There was nothing to be done. Ron called McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an "all-for-the-best" expression that infuriated Ron.   
  
Meanwhile Serenity walked slowly behind them, a blank look on her face. She hadn't said much in their first two classes at all, and Harry was beginning to worry about her too.   
  
Ron tried to cheer both Harry and Serenity up, all the while staying angry with Hermione. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill offered to forge both Serenity's and Harry's parents signatures, but the two shot that idea down because number one, Snape would be the one to sign Serenity's form, and two McGonagall already knew that his slip wasn't signed. Ron halfheartedly suggested the invisibility cloak, but Hermione stomped that idea out reminding them that Dumbledore said Dementors could see through Invisibility Cloaks.   
  
"They can't see through mine.", Serenity stated a smirk forming on her face.   
  
"Wait, you have one too?", demanded Ron looking at her funny.   
  
"Yeah...", Serenity trailed off reaching into her robes, but in reality pulling it out of her sub-space pocket.  
  
"Why can't they see through yours?", Hermione asked suspiciously, glancing at the navy blue cloak that glittered like stars.   
  
"Because mine if made from moon dust, and star tears.", she replied slipping the thing on. Seconds later she was gone.   
  
"And when someone else is wearing a cloak I can see them, but they can't see me.", Serenity stated taking off the cloak appearing right behind Harry. The boy jumped and blushed red.   
  
"Still, I wouldn't use that, just in case. I've read about Dementors they're not to be taken lightly.", Hermione scolded as Serenity put the cloak away. Serenity closed her eyes with remberance, she knew all to well what they were like.  
  
"True.", they all agreed with a sigh, except Ron who still refused to agree that Hermione was right.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
HALLOWEEN MORNING  
  
"We'll bring you both back lots of sweets from Honeydukes.", Hermione stated looking desperately sorry for them both.  
  
They were on their way to breakfast, and the feeling in the bottom of Serenity's stomach was back. Ron and Hermione had put aside their squabbling for a time deeming Serenity and Harry's problem more important.  
  
"Yeah, loads.", Ron replied, trying to sound happy.  
  
"Don't worry about us.", Serenity started a smile on her face,"Just enjoy yourselves and have a good time."   
  
"If you're sure....", Hermione started. Earlier she had offered to stay back with them, but they waved her off.   
  
"Staying here Potter?", sneered a voice they knew all to well as Malfoy. "Afraid of passing the dementors?" .  
  
Harry and Serenity both continued past them and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Fortuna Major.", Serenity stated softly, disappointed about Hogsmeade, but not nearly so much as Harry. She had other things to worry about. There was a presence coming. It wasn't good, it wasn't evil, it was darkness.  
  
"Shall we?", Harry asked her holding his arm out to her, and bowing.   
  
"We shall.", Serenity replied a smile playing across her lips. She was glad he wasn't too upset, Hermione was right they'd get to go there someday.   
  
"Harry, Harry, Hi Harry!"  
  
Harry turned his arm still linked with Serenity's to see Colin Creevy waving at him excitedly. Colin was a second year completely in awe of Harry, and never missed an opportunity to speak to him.   
  
"Hey, you're Snapes niece, the one who saved Angelina and Penelope! You're Serenity Moon! I can't believe this my two idols in love!", Colin called a happy look to his flushed faced.   
  
"In lo--", Serenity and Harry started at the same time, then realized they had their arms linked. They jerked away as Colin advanced upon them with a camera.   
  
"Eh- a sorry, but.. a.. we have to do some .. a .. homework .. in ..... the .. ah..... Dungeons! Bye!",Serenity called dragging Harry with her to the girls dormitory in full fledged panic. The boy creeped her out.  
  
Serenity ran into her room as Colin followed them, and slammed the door shut locking it.   
  
"By the moon, that boy is nuts!", she muttered flopping down on her bed.   
  
"So how long do we stay here?", Harry asked her amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Till he goes away!", Serenity shot back hopping up to dig in her trunk.   
  
"You know how to play Quidditch don't you?", she asked Harry falling further and further into the magical trunk.   
  
"Yeah, I'm the Gryffindor Seeker, why?", Harry replied walked over to the trunk.   
  
"Because I--Whoa!", she cried out as she fell into the trunk.  
  
"Sere are you all right?", Harry asked peering into the trunk.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine and --- What did you just call me?", Serenity asked popping her head out of the trunk, something in her hand.   
  
"Eh-- I --....", Harry stuttered he hadn't meant to call her that, it just slipped out.   
  
"Cat got your tongue?", she teased climbing out of the trunk with a hand up from a blushing Harry.   
  
"Sere.", he mumbled avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have---", he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"It's fine I like it!", she waved it of as the blush faded from his cheeks.   
  
It was then that he noticed the broom in her hands. It was quite new looking, but it had to have been the oddest broom he'd ever seen. The wood didn't look to be wood, but some type of crystal. And the broom hairs were white. On the handle was the silver engraving 'Tsuki'.   
  
"What kind of broom is that?", he asked eyes wide.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing it's a Moon. That's Japanese Kanji for Moon. My guardian must have made it for me.", she said as tears began to fill her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before Harry could notice.   
  
"Can I see?", Harry asked holding out his had. She handed it over and the broom was unusually cold in his hands, although it gave him a sense of power.   
  
"I was wondering if you could teach me to play Quidditch. I hear Oliver Wood is leaving next year, and that Katie is switching to Keeper position, so I was wondering if you could teach me to play Chaser, so that I could try out for it next year.", Serenity stated in a rush, a pleading look to her face.  
  
"Of course I'll teach you!", Harry agreed with a bright happy smile. Quidditch was one thing he loved, and he would be glad to teach it to her.   
  
"Really?", Serenity asked happily.   
  
"Really.", Harry replied, surprised as she squealed and threw her arms around him hopping up and down happily.   
  
Harry hugged her back and realized that it was the first time that she had hugged him since being in the infirmary. For some reason the thought made him smile. Harry and Serenity snuck out of her dorm with Serenity's invisibility cloak, past Colin Creevy to go to the Library to get some Quidditch books.  
  
Over the next few hours they poured themselves over the books, so that Serenity could learn the rules before she played. A while later they decided to get up and stretch; their legs were asleep. When they rounded the corner outside the Library they ran into none other than Filch and his cat.   
  
"What are you doing?", spat out the grounds keeper suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing.", Serenity replied innocently, rocking back and fourth on the balls of her toes.  
  
"Nothing!", he snarled out,"A likely story!"  
  
"It's the truth!", Harry protested, he never had liked the old coot.  
  
"Bah! Get back to your common rooms; Where you belong!", Filch bit out refraining from punishing them. He knew the girl was related to Snape, and Snape was not to be reckoned with. Especially if it had something to do with his niece. If you messed with the man himself, no problem. Snape would just make sure that you never saw the light of day again. If you messed with his niece however you'd never see ANYTHING again.  
  
Serenity and Harry didn't go back to their common room, they continued to loiter around, and look at pictures they passed by. "Harry?", came a voice from inside one of the rooms.   
  
Harry and Serenity doubled back to see Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.   
  
"Oh, Hello Miss Moon, I didn't see you there.", Professor Lupin stated his eyes dancing happily.   
  
"My name is Serenity good sir, so please use it.", Serenity retorted turning her nose in the air.   
  
"All right Serenity.", the man replied with a laugh, showing them in.   
  
"Would you two like some tea?", Lupin offered them.   
  
"Yes, please.", Harry replied while Serenity just nodded.   
  
Serenity then spotted a tank filled with seaweed. She got her face close to the tank and tried to peer through the weeds. Suddenly a little hideous creature popped up against the glass, and bared it's teeth. Serenity shrieked and backed up into Harry, who then toppled over, because of the sudden weight pulling Serenity with him. Harry twisted his body so that he wouldn't fall on top of Serenity, and she ended up falling on him in a very compromising position. Serenity had her legs entangled in his, and her hands were tucked under her on his chest. His hands were on her waist from when he had tried to keep her from falling. Her clip that had been in her hair had been pulled out, and her hair covered them both, in a long silvery comforting blanket.  
  
"Ahem.", came Professor Lupins voice as he peered at them suppressing a smile. If only James and Lily could be there to see their child now. It was so obvious. Yet he was sure it was so obvious that they didn't even see it. It was obvious of the attraction between the two, Harry reminded him so much of James, and Serenity reminded him of Lily. Not physically, but mentally. The two had been lying like that for the past five minutes just staring at each other.   
  
"Eh,", Serenity stuttered clambering off of him, and helping him up.   
  
"Tea's done.", Lupin announced trying to help them with their discomfort.   
  
"T-Thank-you", Harry stated taking two cups of tea, handing one to his blushing friend.   
  
~His eyes. ~, Serenity mused not quite back in the real world yet. She could still remember them burning into hers, his hands on her waist, his heart beating frantically under her hands. It gave her an odd sort of satisfaction that she could make his heart beat that fast by only looking at him.   
  
Then it hit her, the cruel feeling at the pit of her stomach. She knew where her thoughts were heading, and she would put a stop to them right then and there.   
  
________________________________________________FLASHBACK_________________________  
  
'But for both of us to be happy, I fear you must go on with your life. It may take us years to be restored, and I don't want you to waste your life away. To make me happy, you must be happy, that's all I could ever want. Promise me you'll be happy, promise me? Even if it means that your heart no longer belongs to me, even if it means that you wed another, promise me?', Mamoru implored nearly begging for her answer.   
  
"I'll give it my best, all I can give you is my best.", Serenity replied unsteadily.   
  
_____________________________________________END__________________________________  
  
  
Her mind registered her former koibito's words, but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that she was betraying him. 'He told me to be happy, and I try. For you Mamo-chan I try.', she thought sipping the tea. The stones on her necklace all glowed happily, except for the sandy yellow one. But when it came to her Koneko she was never happy.   
  
Harry stared at his tea cup, his heart still going a mile a minute. He didn't understand. He didn't understand at all. Her blue eyes, wide and clear as oceans, begged him to stare at her. Begged him to continue looking into the beautiful blue orbs, that had begun to show him her soul. His hands shook, and holding hot tea with shaking hands was not a good idea. He set the tea cup down and looked at his hands, it looked at if there were miniature earthquakes going on in each of his hands.  
  
"Anything wrong Harry?", Professor Lupin asked a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"No", Harry lied trying to hold his his hands still, while the creature behind the glass made a fist at him.   
  
"It's a Grindylow, a water demon.", Professor Lupin stated still looking at Harry.  
  
"Actually there is something wrong.", Harry admitted trying for the tea again. He ended up putting it down again for fear of spilling it.  
  
"What?", Lupin asked his eyes showing a bit of concern.  
  
"Why didn't you let me fight the boggart in out first class?", Harry asked aware that Serenity had just moved closer to the desk, and thus closer to him, causing his heart beat to speed up again.   
  
"I would have thought that would have been obvious, Harry.", Lupin stated sounding surprised.   
  
"Why?", Harry asked, his voice firm. Serenity's presence next to him still made his heart beat faster, but now it was more of a comfort than anything else.   
  
"Well,", started Lupin with a frown," I assumed that if the boggart faced you it would assume the shape of Lord Voldermort."  
  
Harry stared blankly, that was the last answer he had expected.  
  
"Clearly, I was wrong," Lupin continued," But I didn't think that it would be a good idea for Lord Voldermort to materialize in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."  
  
"I didn't think of Voldermort, I thought of the dementors.", Harry replied honestly. The Dementors were the closest and most immediate threat and thus frightened him most.   
  
"Same here. I hate those things.", Serenity stated from inches behind Harry. He turned to see her shiver, and had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her. He shook his head in confusion and turned back to Lupin.  
  
"Well I'm impressed.", Lupin started, while Harry gained a surprised look. "This suggests that you two are most afraid of is fear. Very wise."   
  
Harry didn't know what to say or do, so he tried to drink more tea.   
  
"So you've been thinking that I didn't think you capable of being able to handle the boggart?", asked Lupin shrewdly.   
  
"Well ...... yes", replied Harry suddenly feeling alot happier.   
  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
The door opened and Snape came in, carrying a goblet that was still smoking. His ebony eyes narrowed as he noticed Harry. Then in turn they softened as they landed upon Serenity.   
  
"Ah, Severus,", said Lupin smiling," Thank you very much, could you leave it on the desk for me?"  
  
Snape set down the goblet his gaze flickering between Harry and Serenity.   
  
"I was showing these two my Grindylow, as they were detained from going to Hogsmeade.", Lupin stated as Snape stared at Serenity.   
  
"Oh, don't give me that look! I SWEAR you are worse than Mars!", Serenity shot at him haughtily, giving him a glare.   
  
"What? I never said a word, Bunny.", Snape retorted with a smirk in her direction.   
  
"Yeah, but I know you all to well. I know exactly what you were thinking!", Serenity replied sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't be a baby.", he stated a hint of amusement in his eyes.   
  
"Oh, NOW you tell me that I'm not supposed to be a baby. I thought that was the reason I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, because I'm still a baby.", she raged on giving him the evil eye.   
  
"I never said you weren't a baby, I just said not to act like one.", Snape continued a small smirk creeping up on his lips.  
  
"Why you--", Serenity started stalking up to him, robes billowing. Harry decided to ask her later how she got her robes to do that, it looked great when you were walking away from an argument.  
  
"Why me, what? If you keep this up I won't let you go to Hogsmeade next time either.", he interrupted pushing a piece of his long black hair behind his ear. A small habit that he had tried to repress.   
  
"You mean I can go next time?", Serenity cried out happily, eyes hopeful.  
  
Snape nodded and was prepared for her bone breaking hug. She clung to his robes squeezing the life out of him. He gave a small laugh, forgetting who was in the room, and hugged her back.   
  
Harry and Lupin watched the two with extreme interest, as the banter continued on. Harry had never seen Snape look so ........ happy. It was causing him to stare and gawk.   
  
"You should drink that right away, Lupin.", Snape advised looking up from Serenity, the humanity that had been in his eyes gone.   
  
"I made an entire cauldronful, should you need more.", Snape continued, not letting go of his niece.   
  
"I should probably take more tomorrow. Thanks very much Severus.", Lupin stated a smile on his face.   
  
"Not at all.", Snape replied, kissing Serenity on the forehead, then turning to leave the room.  
  
"Did he just laugh, hug you, and kiss your forehead?", Harry asked incredulously looking at her as if she was some kind of goddess.   
  
"Yeah, he's always done it, as far as I can remember.", Serenity replied with a shrug, and a grin.   
  
Harry then turned to look at the goblet wondering exactly what was in it. Lupin gave him a smile.   
  
"Professor Snape has kindly concocted a potion for me,", he said. " I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked it up and sniffed it, "Pity sugar makes it useless,", he added taking a sip then shivering.  
  
"Why---", started Harry but Serenity cut him off.  
  
"Harry, look at the time Hermione and Ron have been waiting for us for fifteen minutes!", Serenity called looking at her holographic watch. She then grasped Harry's arm and dragged him out of the classroom.   
  
She appeared back a second later to call," Thanks Professor!".  
  
He nodded as she disappeared from his view.   
  
"No, thank-you princess.", he stated with a smile. She must have figured it out, because she had just saved him from having to tell Harry a false excuse for the potion.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE COMMON ROOM  
  
"There you go," started Ron," We got as much as we could carry."   
  
A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Serenity and Harry's laps. It was dusk and everyone looked as if they'd had the time of their lives. Hermione and Ron eagerly explained what they had done and soon asked what Harry and Serenity had done.   
  
Harry then told them about the goblet when Serenity had went upstairs to change her clothes. They didn't have to wear Hogwarts clothing to the Halloween feast. In fact they were encouraged to wear what they considered more normal, but more formal. Hermione and Ron changed their clothes as soon as they got back, while Harry had raced up quickly. Hermione wore, like most of the girls, a black skirt than went to her ankles, with a white blouse. Ron wore a maroon knitted sweater with black slacks and dress shoes. Harry wore a loose emerald green sweatshirt, and dark black baggy jeans.   
  
Hermione quickly deduced that Snape wasn't trying to poison Lupin, because he wouldn't have done it infront of two witnesses.   
  
"Hey, Herm, you want to go check on Sere, she's been up there an awfully long time.", Harry asked looking at his watch, they had fifteen minutes before they were going to be late for the feast.  
  
Ron gave him a funny look after he called Serenity, 'Sere', but was silent otherwise.   
  
Hermione nodded and raced up the stairs to their dormitory.   
  
"Serenity? Are you almost done?", she asked opening the door.   
  
"Yeah, hold on.", Serenity replied tying up her other black ankle boot. She wore a light blue angora sweater, with the sleeves pushed up, and a short pleather skirt that came up to three and a half inches above her knee. Her hair was in a tight french twist, little ringlet of hair falling out here or there.   
  
"Wow, I love your hair.", called Hermione wide eyed, as the girl finished tying her shoe.  
  
"Really? I know this spell that can do your hair in seconds flat, however I want it. Mind if I do yours?", Serenity asked pulling out her wand.   
  
"Sure.", Hermione replied turning around.   
  
A few choice words and seconds later Hermione's hair was back in an elegant bun.   
  
"See, cool huh?", Serenity replied walking out the door with Serenity.   
  
"Yeah, I've never seen that spell before. Can you teach me?", Hermione asked as they descended the staircase.   
  
"Sure.", Serenity replied as she stepped off the last stair.   
  
"Yeah Harry, that was smart sending another girl after a girl.", they heard Ron say sarcastically.   
  
"I thought it was a good idea.", Serenity interrupted with a light lofty voice.   
  
Ron and Harry both whirled around and turned to look at the two girls. They both gaped , and as the girls walked past them, they shut the boys mouths.  
  
It then occurred to them both that they had been left. "We've been duped.", Ron groaned racing with Harry to catch up with their friends.   
  
When they got to the great hall, they saw that it had been decorated with pumpkins, clouds of live bats, and flaming orange streamers. The boys found the girls sitting next to two second years. On closer inspection they noticed them as Ginny's friends Laurie and Kelley. The girls were sitting across from each other, Laurie next to Serenity, Kelley next to Hermione, and Ginny on the other side of Laurie. Harry quickly claimed the seat next to Serenity, while Ron did the same with Hermione. In the middle of the feast their esteemed headmaster stood up and shot red sparkles in the air. Everyone quieted down, as he began to speak.   
  
"Due to a small fire in the Tokyo School of Magic, a young second year will be joining us until further notice. She has already been sorted into the house of Gryffindor. Please welcome Hotaru Tomoe.", Dumbledore stated as a small girl with a trendy bob cut stood up next to him. Her violet eyes gleamed with excitement, as she searched the faces at the tables, looking for someone in particular.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
There is the fourth chapter of 'When All Hope is Lost'  
I hope you all like please review!  
  
Much Love SerenityMoon  
  
(Scroll down or else you'll miss something good)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Are you guys nuts? Do you think I'm that mean? Well I'm not here's the rest of the chapter.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
IN THE GREAT HALL  
  
Serenity choked on her pumpkin juice as she heard the name. Harry began patting her back softly, hoping it would go down soon.   
  
"Did he just say Hotaru Tomoe?", she wheezed clutching her throat.   
  
"Yes, why?", Harry replied looking her over carefully.   
  
Serenity then looked up at towards Dumbledore, and her blue eyes met violet.   
Hotaru made her way from the high table to Serenity a huge grin on her face, her eyes dancing happily. As she approached her princess she threw her arms around her, and Serenity hugged her back, tears falling from her eyes.   
  
"Sere-mama....... I missed you so.", Hotaru whispered all the while ignoring the odd looks they were getting.   
  
"Hota-chan ............ I thought you were dead.", Serenity replied hugging her again forcefully.   
  
"Hey Harry, would you mind moving down a seat?", Serenity asked as the boy shrugged and moved down to the empty seat. Serenity moved down too and soon enough they traded plates, and when they were situated, Harry sat in the once empty seat, Serenity sat where Harry used to, and Hotaru sat where Serenity used to.   
  
"Sere-mama?", Harry questioned looking at Serenity with a skeptical glance.  
  
"Ah, you see some friends of mine adopted Hotaru when she was a baby, and since I was always around her she began to call me Sere-mama and it just stuck. My friend Haruka was her 'papa', even though she was a girl. Then Setsuna, Michiriu, and I were her 'mama's'.", Serenity explained to the bewildered faces.  
  
The rest of the feast continued normally with the occasional out burst from Serenity about how she was going to kill her Uncle for 'withholding information'.  
  
It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't have even been spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted as he left the hall, "The dementors send their love Potter!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Serenity, and little Hotaru followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room, but when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady the hall was crammed with students.   
  
"Why isn't anyone going in?", asked Ron curiously.   
  
Harry peered over the heads infront of them, and it looked like the portrait was closed.   
  
"Let me through, please,", came Percy's voice as he came bustling through the crowd. "What's the hold up here, you can't all have forgotten the password!", Percy scolded till he got to the painting.   
  
A silence fell over the crowd as a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. Hotaru clung to Serenity, suddenly afraid. Then came Percy's voice sharp and quick," Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."  
  
The small group of friends got closer to the portrait until Serenity grabbed Harry's arm. "Oh my......", she whispered.   
  
The fat lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that great chunks of it were missing.   
  
Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined portrait and his eyes turned somber, to see McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying towards them. Serenity walked over to Snape with Hotaru, who took one look at them and knew they were frightened. He wrapped his arms around Serenity tried to assure her with out words, while Hotaru continued to cling to Serenity.   
  
Dumbledore gave out orders that the Fat Lady needed to be found, when Peeves appeared.   
  
"You'll be lucky to find her yes you will.", he chortled happy with the mayhem.   
  
"What do you mean Peeves?", asked Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore.   
  
"Ashamed your headship sir. She doesn't want to be seen. Saw her in a landscape dodging between trees, crying something dreadful.", he continued the grin still on his face.   
  
"Did she say who did it?", Dumbledore asked quietly.   
  
"Oh yes, Professorhead,", said Peeves then pretending to lock his lips.  
  
"Who was it Peeves?", asked Dumbledore a bit louder.   
  
Peeves still said nothing, and then Serenity got angry, it was no time for games.  
  
"Peeves, I'm not joking with you! You answer him right now or I'll NEVER speak to you again! Understand?", Serenity bellowed making Peeves drop to her level.   
  
"Is the pretty little moonie mad?", asked Peeves looking genuinely upset. When Serenity glared at him he sighed and flew back in the air.   
  
"He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in you see.", Peeves stated turning towards Serenity. "Nasty temper he's got that Sirius Black."   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
O.K this is the real end. Remember 10 reviews or no more! Hope you all like it!  
I wrote nearly 30 pages in 6 hours, my fingers are SO cramped!   
  
Much Love SerenityMoon   
  
Sorry this is the same chapter, but a few of my helpful loyal viewers pointed out horrid spelling errors, and I had to fix them. I did a quick sweep ot the chapter and fixed itto the best of my ability. Thank-you all, especially to esteemed new editor, who by request shall not be named. 


	5. Grim Defeat

When all Hope is Lost  
Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
Chapter: 5  
  
Hi, Minna-chan! I am just ever so happy to know that this fic is loved! Awwww!!!!!! For everyone who reviewed, I thank-you very, VERY much! I promise to consider all your, suggestions and , I hope you like the chapter.   
  
Note: I SerenityMoon have recently fallen, in total love, with LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!!!! (Lord of the Rings) MY Lego-chan!   
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING: WAFF (Warm And Fuzzy Feelings)   
  
---- blah, blah, blah, blah---- This happens when Snape musing and he's thinking about Serenity. Every time there's a ---- his train of thought is interrupted, and when there's the next ---- his train of thought continues again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"Did she say who did it?", Dumbledore asked quietly.   
  
"Oh yes, Professorhead,", said Peeves then pretending to lock his lips.  
  
"Who was it Peeves?", asked Dumbledore a bit louder.   
  
Peeves still said nothing, and then Serenity got angry, it was no time for games.  
  
"Peeves, I'm not joking with you! You answer him right now or I'll NEVER speak to you again! Understand?", Serenity bellowed making Peeves drop to her level.   
  
"Is the pretty little moonie mad?", asked Peeves looking genuinely upset. When Serenity glared at him he sighed and flew back in the air.   
  
"He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in you see.", Peeves stated turning towards Serenity. "Nasty temper he's got that Sirius Black."   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE GREAT HALL  
  
The Great Hall buzzed with whispers and muffled cries of fear from the first years. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw students were all ushered into the large room, extremely confused.   
  
"The teachers and I must conduct a thorough search of the castle.", Professor Dumbledore told the students as Professor McGonagall dutifully shut and locked all the doors into the hall, her lips persed together tightly, symbolizing the severity of the situation.  
  
"I'm afraid that for your own safety all of you will spend the night here. The prefects and our head boy and girl shall be in charge. No student is permitted to leave this room. Any disturbance is to be reported immediately.", he added to Percy who looked more than a little troubled.   
  
First years huddled together in small groups of friends, not quite sure what was happening, but knowing it wasn't good. Older students tried to keep the panic level at a minimum, whereas prefects readied their wands, just in case.  
  
In a dark corner of the hall three people argued, two against one.   
  
"Don't make us stay here!", Hotaru protested angrily, crossing her arms and glaring in defiance. She was oh-so-sick of being told what to do, she was old enough and strong enough to take care of herself, AND her hime.  
  
"We can be of great use just in case this wizard decides to attack.", Serenity added cooly, repressing the urge to stomp her foot and scream at her uncle. Her calm features and peaceful demeanor unnerved her stubborn opponent, making him growl in frustration.   
  
"Take a second and think. This man heartlessly killed thirteen fully-trained wizards in the blink of an eye, and has just escaped from Azkaban. What makes you two think you can handle him?", Severus Snape demanded his eyes flashing.   
  
The two had one response to his question, a response in which he should have immediately expected, but being the man he was, it was completely over his head.  
  
"We're Sailor Senshi.", came the firm reply in unison, a frightening monotone.  
  
Snape stared at the two girls who looked at him seriously, laughter and light gone from their eyes.  
  
"The fact that you are senshi means nothing. He could have stronger magic than you. He is working for the Dark Lord, which enhances his powers as it is. The two of you are not nearly advanced enough to go into a magical battle, and you will not attempt it until I say you are. That means no youma, no dark lords, no trolls, no nothing. Is that clear?", he all but yelled at them, gripping them both by the arm.   
  
"Our sacred duty is to protect the innocent.", Serenity stated icily disregarding his words easily.   
  
"You BOTH will stay here under the protection of the teachers, Understood?", he continued as Hotaru winced at the pressure he was putting on their arms. Serenity was dimly aware that he gripped her arm harshly, but she stored the pain for later.  
  
"Hai.", Hotaru murmured softly staring at the ground, she knew better than to disobey a direct order.  
  
"Is that understood Serenity?", Severus asked her his eyes boring holes into her.   
  
----Normally she wasn't so disrespectful, and her lack of sense to listen to reason angered him. It also worried him. Severus couldn't be there to watch her in every battle, and her willingness to dive straightforward into danger was unacceptable. He couldn't watch her twenty-four hours of the day, seven days a week, and he didn't know anyone who could. Even Setsuna couldn't watch her all the time. If she missed something in the hime's life however, she 'rewound' her viewing pool, and watched it at a later date for kicks on rainy days. But perhaps, Setsuna knew of someone who could keep an eye on her, and Potters hands off her----   
  
"It is our duty.", Serenity retorted in monotone staring at him the same way he glared at her.  
  
"Is it understood?", Snape bit out gripping both her arms now, shaking her roughly at the end of his question.   
  
----He was definitely going to see Setsuna for a guard, hopefully female. As far as he knew his niece hadn't switched lanes in the game of life yet, so a female would be just fine with him. After all she had been betrothed to Endymion. But with a fiancé like Endymion she just might ha- Nevermind female guards are great. His orders were going through one bloody ear and out the other, she wasn't listening to a word that came from his mouth----   
  
"It is our duty.", she repeated in the same tone of voice as she had before, not registering the pain from her arms yet. 'That's going to leave a mark.', she thought with an inward wince, but she would not yield.   
  
"Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom I ask you for the final time, is that clear?", Severus hissed out angrily shaking her repeatedly. Serenity's glare intensified, and a tiny light in her eyes gave way to the fact that she was getting angry enough to use the power of the silver crystal.   
  
----Oh, joy. Luckily Setsuna would send some crooked, bent old ugly wizard to watch her. Any decent looking man would be immediately glared at and kept out of a ten-mile radius of her. Like the one that had appeared in the Snow White period of history, because if Serenity could go for that, by all means let her have him. In fact he should just lock her up and home school her, because she might've switched lanes, and just didn't realize it yet. Many a time had he contemplated sending her to an all girl wizarding school, especially after he had seen the appreciative glances she got from the male population in his class. But now he realized she wasn't safe there either----   
  
{Dear, Dear Severus. If you kept all men away from her how would she get married, let alone have a date for the upcoming dance?}, asked a small voice in the corner of his mind, as time suddenly seemed to slow. It crept along so slowly it was as if time had temporarily stopped.  
  
[Go away Setsuna, I'm busy.], he replied tartly. That woman had an instantaneous knack for driving him up the dungeon wall.   
  
{You really think you could get away with having an 80-year-old wizard trailing after her, not to mention your anti-male spree, then your anti-female spree, and have her NOT NOTICE?), Setsuna asked him mirth coming through in her voice.   
  
Snape could almost envision her pushing her long, beautiful hair over her shoulder, as she doubled over in laughter at the gates. She really, really got on his nerves. Especially when she was in one of her moods. A mood she was in now.   
  
[What do you want?], Snape asked finally, caving in. The time guardian didn't make social calls in the middle of a senshi crisis. Oh yeah, this was definitely still way to social.  
  
{I've found the perfect guard. Male, but soul-bonded, so you have nothing to worry about.}, Setsuna replied absentmindedly holding her stomach because had begun to cramp, from laughing too hard. She hadn't laughed that much in centuries. If only Severus could see what she saw no more than four hours in the future. She was tempted to show him just for kicks, but realized Snape would pulverize the boy without a second glance. And then in turn Serenity would pulverize him. Then there would be all sorts of trouble, and that just wouldn't do.  
  
[Must you read my mind?], snarled Severus, a little more that angry she had interrupted him in mid-mental-rant.   
  
{I only do it when I hear Setsuna. So do you want him or not? Because I warn you, the only other choice we have is a 19-year-old male, who was just been voted prom king, most bishoonen guy of the year, is a supermodel, and has had 10 girlfriends in the past three days.}, deadpanned the guardian of the time gates, she knew very well what his choice would be. Isn't it obvious? Driving Severus Snape up the Great Hall wall was great fun. Fun indeed.  
  
[I'll take the soul-bonded one. But one more request?], Severus stated calmly, a little to calmly for her liking.  
  
{Your wish is my doing, milord.}, Setsuna answered formally, having transformed into Pluto. She was getting ready to take a long trip across a few dimensions.  
  
[Stay out of my head.], Snape growled cutting off the link and he slowly felt time proceed normally, as it should.   
  
Serenity's eyes flashed with the power of the Silver Crystal, and she whirled away from him glaring angrily.   
  
"It is my duty to defend those who can't defend themselves, to stop all evils that wish to harm innocents, and that my dear uncle is what I fully intend to do.", she bit out, sweeping the plush purple sleeping bag and pillow from next to her feet, into her arms, and fluidly turning on her heal and stalking towards where she saw Hermione.  
  
Severus sighed, and pushed his hair behind his ear, the girl really was too stubborn for her own good. He gave a small smile as he thought,'Just like her mother.' He suddenly frowned and inwardly hoped she wasn't 'just like her mother', because tragically her mother, was dead. He then turned and followed Dumbledore out the door, wand in hand, sword at his side.  
  
Hotaru picked up her things and followed her hime warily, it was going to be a long night.  
  
"Everyone in their sleeping bags!", shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking, lights out in ten minutes."   
  
"Do you really think Blacks still in the castle?", Serenity heard Hermione whisper to Ron and Harry anxiously.   
  
"Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers obviously think so.", Serenity stated flatly laying out her sleeping bag next to Harry, leaving room for Hotaru.   
  
"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know.", Hermione said as Hotaru climbed into her sleeping bag next to Serenity, propping herself up on her elbows to talk like the rest of them. "The one night we weren't in the tower...".   
  
"I think he's lost track of time, if he realized it was Halloween, he would've come bursting in here.", Ron stated carefully, glancing at a silent Harry.  
  
The one question that everyone was asking each other was: "How did he get in?"  
  
"Maybe he just knows how to Apperate.", suggested a Ravenclaw a few feet away. "Just appear out of thin air, you know."  
  
"Disguised himself, probably.", said a Hufflepuff fifth year.  
  
"He could've flown in.", suggested Dean Thomas.   
  
"Honestly, am I the ONLY person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, a History?" asked Hermione crossly to Harry, Serenity, Ron, and Hotaru.  
  
"Probably.", smirked Ron.  
  
"Why?", asked Hotaru, a bit confused.   
  
"This castle is protected by much more than walls. There are all sorts of enchantments to stop people from entering by stealth. You can't Apperate on Hogwarts grounds. Not to mention the fact that I'd pay money to see a disguise that could fool the dementors.", Hermione explained seriously glancing at each of her friends in turn.   
  
Serenity seemed to shrink into her sleeping bag even further at the word dementors. Harry noticed her action and unwillingly found himself wanting to comfort her.  
  
"The lights are going out now!", Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"  
  
The candles all went out at once, save the few that the ghosts were carrying about. The enchanted ceiling gave off the most light in the room, giving the impression that they were sleeping under a starry sky. Harry gave off a loud sigh, and rest his hands behind his head.  
  
Why did it seem that trouble always seemed to find him? It wasn't as if he had some kind of personal ad in the Daily Prophet that stated 'Attention: Trouble wanted'. What frightened him most was the fact that one of his friends, whom he now considered family, would be caught in the middle of one of his battles. It was a fear that always presented itself I the forefront of his mind at the thought of danger.   
  
"Harry?", whispered a voice to his left, tapping his elbow gently. It was almost three in the morning now.  
  
"Hmm?", he asked rolling towards the voice coming nose to nose with none other than the newest addition to his circle of friends, Serenity.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you were all right. I mean, you said this guy is after you and all.", she stated hesitantly, her eyes flickering over his face in the dark.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.", Harry replied with a soft smile. Once again warmth spread through him because of the fact that his friends actually cared about how he was feeling.   
  
"What about you?", he asked her suddenly remembering the fear that had flashed through her eyes as Hermione mentioned the dementors.   
  
"Truthfully, Harry, I've been better.", Serenity stated leaning down on her right arm, her left hand in the small space between Harry and herself.   
  
"I know the feeling.", Harry murmured, wary of Percy, who was prowling the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. The light faded in Serenity's eyes showing she was worse off than she let on. The need to comfort her arose once more within him, and in a fleeting act he grasped the hand that had rest between them.   
  
Serenity was surprised at his straight forwardness, and was sure her eyes told him so. But in turn he just smiled at her, gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and closed his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him when he suddenly interlaced their fingers, as his thumb often massaged the back of her hand.  
  
Percy was about to yell at Serenity and Harry for their quiet whispering, but suddenly caught sight of their entwined fingers and immediately shut his mouth, a sly smile making its way across his face. He covered up a snicker as he realized the irony of it all. This was the boy that had never even attempted to go after another female before, and here he was moving in on Snape's niece. Oh, that was rich. He found it even more so amusing that the girl accepted his advances without protest. He was so amused in fact he almost missed Professor Dumbledore coming over to talk to him.   
  
"Any sign of him Professor?", Percy asked quietly, careful to avoid stepping on Serenity.  
  
"No. All well here?", Dumbledore replied in a likewise tone, also spying down on the two pretending-to-be-sleeping students.  
  
"Everything is under control sir.", Percy stated smiling slightly at the look of amusement on the headmasters face.  
  
"Good. There's no point in moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move back in tomorrow.", the headmaster told him shifting his wand in his hand.  
  
"Headmaster?", It was Snape. Harry kept quiet, listening hard. He was sure that by the way Sere had gripped his hand she was listening to.   
  
"The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."  
  
"What of the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"  
  
"All searched..."   
  
"Very well, Severus. I really didn't expect Black to linger."  
  
"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?", Snape asked, his voice losing the cruel malice it usually held, but now sounding tired and weary.  
  
"Many Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."  
  
Harry opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, and he could see Snape, who was obviously furious, Percy who was listening very carefully, and he could see Dumbledore's back.  
  
"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before the start of this term?", asked Snape barely moving his lips, yet his voice was loud and clear, sharp and biting. Oh yeah, he was ticked. But, you'd think that Snape would have been happy if Black had managed to kill him off.   
  
"I did express my concern when you appointed-"  
  
"I do not believe a single person in this school would have helped Black enter it.", stated Dumbledore firmly, his tone of voice signifying that the current conversation was over. Snape wisely didn't say a word.  
  
"I must go down to the dementors.", Dumbledore informed taking a step towards the great hall doors. "I said I would inform them when out search was complete."  
  
Serenity shivered at the word dementors and her eyes clenched shut. Harry looked at her worriedly before giving her hand a comforting squeeze. She relaxed a bit, but it wasn't much better.  
  
"Didn't they want to help, sir?", Percy asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh yes," Dumbledore said coldly. "But I'm afraid that no dementor shall cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."  
  
With that the three both went their own ways, Albus to the dementors, Percy back to his rounds, and Severus to who knows where.   
  
"What was that all about?", Ron mouthed finally turning towards them.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________   
  
OVER THE NEXT FEW WEEKS  
  
The school talked of nothing for the next few days, except for Sirius Black. Hannah Abbot spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who would stop to listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.   
  
The Fat Lady's ripped canvas was replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. No one was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.   
  
"Can't we get anyone else? He's stark raving mad!", Seamus Finnigan asked angrily to Percy.   
  
"None of the other pictures wanted the job.", said Percy. "They're all frightened because of what happened to the fat lady."  
  
Sir Cadogan was the least of Harry's worries however. He was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk with him down the hallways, and Percy Weasely (acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders.) was tailing him everywhere. To cap it all, McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a somber expression Harry thought someone had finally bit the wrong end of the proverbial bullet.  
  
"There's no point in hiding from you any longer. Sirius Black-", she started in a very serious voice.  
  
"I know he's after me.", Harry stated wearily. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was to go to the common room and crash on the couch, no doubt where Serenity would be reading a book or drawing, and Hotaru playing exploding snap with Ginny, all the while listening to Ron and Hermione quarrel.  
  
"I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasely works for the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback, and immediately tried to get him to stop going to evening practices for Quidditch. In the end they came out with a compromise to have Madame Hooch oversee their training sessions.  
  
The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match slowly came around. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the ever watching eye of Madame Hooch. Serenity had begun to attend some of the training sessions, just to watch and take notes. She even got in the air at the Twin's insistence and played a few scrimmages with them, doing fairly well. Wood obviously approved of her skills, and her broom, making frequent comments on her technique. Then on the last training session before the match on Saturday, Wood gave them some unwelcome news.   
  
"We're not playing Slytherin!", Oliver stated angrily," We're playing Hufflepuff. Flint says their Seekers arm is still injured."  
  
"Malfoy's arm is fine!", Harry yelled furiously, clenching his fist shut," He's faking it!".   
  
"But Harry, remember, we know that but we can't prove it. So you're stuck.", came Serenity's voice from on top of the locker next to Angelina. The group had already begun to accept her as part of the team, as an alternate perhaps.  
  
"She's right.", started Wood bitterly. "And we spent all that time practicing as if we were playing Slytherin. They've got a new Captain, Cedric Diggory-"   
  
Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled from atop the lockers.  
  
"What?", asked Wood frowning at their lighthearted behavior.  
  
"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?", asked Angelina with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, strong and silent.", added Serenity with an identical grin to Angelina's.   
  
All four girls looked at each other and broke out in laughter. Katie fell off the locker and landed right in George's arms, who suddenly grinned impishly, and wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
Harry felt an unusual anger at Cedric for being the cause of the girl's giggle-fest, mainly for causing Serenity to laugh at the 'good-looking' comments. The thought of her going after Cedric, or any other man for that matter, didn't bode very well with him.   
  
"He's only silent because he's two thick to string two words together.", stated Fred slightly jealous that his Angelina was talking about the Hufflepuff Seeker in such a way. "I don't know why you're worried Oliver. Last time we played them Harry caught the Snitch in like two minutes, remember?"  
  
"We were playing in completely different conditions!", Wood yelled, his eyes bulging slightly.   
  
"Oliver, calm down!", Shouted Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
FRIDAY BEFORE THE QUIDDITCH MATCH  
  
The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better.", he sighed as the gale pounded outside the windows.   
  
Harry had no room in his head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harry suddenly realized he was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and shot off at a run with Wood shouting after him," Diggory's got a fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him----"  
  
Harry skid to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.   
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin, I-", but it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teachers desk. It was Snape.  
  
"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down.", Snape stated coldly, his eyes boring holes through the boy. Harry didn't move.  
  
"Where's Professor Lupin.", Harry asked rooted to the spot.  
  
"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today.", replied Severus a twisted smile upon his face. "And I believe I told you to sit down."  
  
But Harry stayed where he was.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
Snape's black eyes glittered.  
  
"Nothing life-threatening.", he retorted, looking as though he wished it were. "Five points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."  
  
Harry walked slowly to his seat between Ron and Serenity, who currently wore a deep unforgiving scowl on her face. He absentmindedly wondered what had caused her foul mood, she rarely ever looked angry. A little irrated, sure, but never angry. It had also seemed that as of late Serenity was not speaking to her uncle or even acknowledging the fact that he was alive. It was apparent that she wasn't too happy about him teaching another of her classes.  
  
Snape rambled off in the front of the room, scolding Hermione for trying to tell him where they were in the class. Then he decided that they were to discus werewolves.   
  
"But sir-", started Hermione seemingly unable to restrain herself, "We're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinky-punks --"  
  
"Miss Granger,", started Snape his voice a deadly calm," I was under the impression that I was to be teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394.", He glanced around again. For a split second his eyes met Serenity's, and he seemed to recoil a bit.   
  
"ALL of you! NOW!", he snarled out angrier than before.   
  
With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.   
  
Harry glanced at Serenity and she opened her book in clipped motions, the anger rolling off of her in waves. He gingerly touched her shoulder when Snape had his back turned, and was surprised when she whirled around and switched her glare to him. His eyes widened and he felt his insides twist. Serenity's eyes suddenly softened, as if she had just realized whom she was glaring at. Her eyes grew kinder, and lost the inhuman predatory gleam. She reached up and closed her hand over his, squeezing it slightly, a silent apology.   
  
Harry gave her a quirky grin and pulled her left hand into his right, entwining their fingers under the desk, away from prying eyes.   
  
Ron and Hermione caught part of the exchange from different angles, and as they did, questioning glances were thrown towards each other. Though neither caught the end due to the fact that Snape had begun talking and asking questions.   
  
"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?", asked Snape staring pointedly in the vicinity of Serenity and Harry.   
  
Everyone sat in a motionless silence, everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot strait in the air.  
  
"Anyone?", he questioned, his twisted smile was back. He purposely ignored Hermione, pretending she didn't even exist.  
  
Serenity glowered stony faced at the man she had once called her family. He was discussing werewolves for a reason. And that reason was Professor Remus Lupin. 'How could he do this?', she wondered gripping the hand underneath the table tightly. Not tight enough to hurt Harry, but enough to vent her anger. First, Snape had attempted to renounce her duty as Sailor Moon, next he was trying to expose a good teacher, and a pure hearted man, of a dark secret that wasn't even remotely his fault. She twirled a piece of long hair that had drifted over her shoulder from the two heart shaped buns she wore on either side of her head, around the index and thumb fingers of her right hand.   
  
Her stomach suddenly lurched painfully as an unpleasant feeling tugged at her soul. 'What now?', she wondered releasing Harry's hand to clutch her stomach with both hands. Harry's head jerked towards her, at her sudden movement. He was surprised to see her holding her stomach, her face etched in pain. His face contorted into concern, as she suddenly winced in pain and closed her eyes. The sharp pointed pain tugged at her again, it was stronger. She was left with a sense of dizziness, as if she was going to faint or something along the lines of having an intimate conversation with the porcelain god. Bow to the porcelain god, kneel before his greatness, give him presents.   
  
"Sere?", he whispered worriedly, caring less if he was caught by their sadistic teacher or not.   
  
"Is there something the two of you would like to share?", questioned Snape angrily, oblivious to his niece's plight. The class stared at them each in turn, wondering why they had chosen to tick off the professor even more.  
  
"I think she needs to see Madame Pomfrey.", Harry stated firmly, staring straight at the man he had slowly begun to despise.  
  
"Really, I think I-", he started finally getting a good look at Serenity. 'What...', he wondered scrutinizing her current condition. She looked as if she were going to have a fainting spell, and as she winced again, her face contorted into pure pain.   
  
"Then by all means Mr. Potter, please escort her there.", came a mysterious voice from the door way. She wore formal form fitting garnet dress robes with a long black cloak covering it, her long green hair swept up into a half bun.  
  
"S-setsuna?", choked out Serenity, blinking at the older woman in absolute shock.  
  
The woman in maroon merely nodded with a slight all-knowing smile, as Harry wrapped an arm about Serenity's waist, helping her stand up as another wave of pain lashed through her.   
  
{All in due time Princess, all in due time.}, Setsuna thought to Serenity with telepathy. As Serenity passed by she suddenly reached over and hugged the older woman tightly, just as suddenly letting go. The two shared a look and with a soft smile and the woman nodded to Harry handing him a pass, who then gently grasped Serenity's elbow, and tugged her out the door.   
  
"I'd like you to meet your new student teacher. Yue Reed.", the woman continued walking into the room gracefully, a young man trailing behind her with long pure white silken hair trailing behind him. The man's movements screamed liquid steel, and his cool pale blue eyes, and pale complexion only enhanced his alluring effect by ten fold. Parvati leaned on her hand as if to get a better look and threw a small smile at Lavender. He wore navy blue robes, with a formal furled white shirt underneath, the collar stiffly put where it should be. If anyone else had been wearing what he had, they would have been uncomfortable, but the man seemed to be right at home.  
  
"Good Afternoon.", the man stated with a slight bow of his head, the words were said without emotion, as if it were a machine stating them instead of a man.   
  
"In that case take over for a few moments while I have a few words with Lady Meioh.", Snape hissed stalking out of the room behind a highly amused Setsuna.  
  
"What a bugger.", Yue stated loudly without thinking. He fought the urge slap a hand over his mouth, and frowned instead. The class stared bug eyed, and then began to howl with laughter. Ever since it became clear that Yukito and Touya would never again form a relationship, it also became clear that Yue and Yukito shared some mutual feelings. For the sorceress Sakura. Thus they decided it best to become one once more, and ever since then Yue had been prone to say some.... improper things, things Yukito would have said.   
  
"Settle down, settle down.", Yue admonished with the grace to blush. After being married to the cherry blossom for over 300 years emotions had slowly begun to take place in his life once more.  
  
With a few more giggles the class quieted and Yue looked down at the lesson plan. "Werewolves? Are you not beginning third years?", Yue addressed the class with a bit of a confused look.   
  
"We are starting third years, sir.", a girl with mouse brown hair replied.   
  
"That Professor...,", Yue trailed off flipping back in the book till he got to hinky-punks.  
  
"Page thirty please, a hinky-punk sounds easier now doesn't it?", Yue questioned, using Yukito's knowledge of children to sound more friendly to them. The class seemed to loosen up after that, and the previous tense atmosphere slowly dissipated.   
  
The only reason that he had taken this mission was because he couldn't fathom something trying to hurt the innocent Princess Serenity, reincarnation or not. He had met the Princess in his early years, before Sakura had become his eternal love and mistress. Serenity had been at the young tender age of three or four years old, even then drawing people towards her with her light. And he was not ashamed to say that he too had been taken with her light, but then he remembered with a wry smile, that according to Clow Reed she had been taken with him as well.   
  
FLASHBACK ______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
FOURTEEN YEARS BEFORE THE DOWNFALL OF THE MOON KINGDOM  
  
The girl though small, had managed to elude her care takers, and find her way to his suite, abruptly getting tangled in his hair as he sat oblivious reading a book from Mercury's extensive library. When he had finally noticed the slight tugging at his white locks, she was deeply tangled and quietly whimpering, stuck within the white mass. A few agonizing moments later he had freed her of his hair, only then taking in her white christening like dress, silvery hair, royal hairstyle, and most importantly the moon upon her brow.  
  
"Hello Princess.", He stated with a soft smile kneeling down to her level.   
  
Serenity's innocent blue eyes sparkled with untold excitement as she looked at him. Without hesitation the small child held her chubby little arms up to him, her hands clenching once or twice as she called," Up, Pwease?"  
  
Now Yue was confused, what did the child want? Up? Up where?   
  
"Up, pick me up, pwease?", she cried again with urgency, eyes now sparkling with tears, her arms still outstretched towards him.   
  
Yue sighed and picked her up, hoping it was what she wanted, praying she didn't cry. To his shock she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and giggled. He shifted his wings back with amusement, and she reached out to touch them.   
  
"What's so funny?", he asked her looking at her eye to eye.   
  
She shrugged and leaned her head against his shoulder, clutching his robes tightly. She sat up as she noticed the dark violet bauble on the front of his robes. Her eyes widened with wonderment as she poked at it, giggling again as it shifted color each time she poked. Soon enough she dissolved into giggles, continuing to poke the orb. Yue couldn't help but smile down at her, the simplest things pleased her. She suddenly stopped and gave him a good once over.   
  
"Your pwetty, wike my Mummy.", she stated bluntly, tugging at his collar.  
  
"Your very pretty too.", he replied with a bit of a blush, a three and a half year old thought he was pretty.  
  
"I am?", she asked her crystal blue eyes wide, as she listened to him with great interest.  
  
Yue moved his book down on the bay window seat he had been sitting on, and sat down once more the precious angel cradled gently in his arms. He hoped he wasn't hurting her, he had never held a child before. His wings fluttered a little as he leaned against the wall his legs pulled up onto the bay window.   
  
"Yes you are, just like your Mother.", he replied finally watching her eyes light up as he said so.  
  
"What's your name?", she asked with a sudden yawn, playing with the violet bauble again.   
  
"Yue.", he replied,"What's your name?", he asked even though he well knew her name, he felt it polite to return the gesture.  
  
"My name's P-Princess Serendipy. Call me just Serendipy.", she explained waving her hands about as if she were explaining something very important.   
  
"All right Just Serenity.", Yue stated covering up a smirk as he saw her fists bunch, and her face frown.   
  
"Nu-uh, call me Serendipy.", she growled poking him with her chubby little finger.  
  
"Of course Serenity.", he replied with a laugh, and as he laughed, her eyes lit up and she laughed too.   
  
"I wike you, you're nice.", Serenity stated finally curling up in the crook of his arms leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder once more, her tiny arms crossed over her stomach. Yue watched in fascination as her eyes fluttered shut, and her breathing slowed, her heartbeat slowing with it.   
  
'What a precious creature.', he thought watching her carefully. A wave of protectiveness washed over him as she turned towards him a hand clinging to his robes once more, yet she was still asleep.   
  
'I should probably return her to the nurse maid.', he thought smirking at the thought of the haughty Patricia Haruna running around like a chicken with her head cut off looking for the princess, that she had undoubtedly lost. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he thought, 'Then again, maybe not.' He really didn't like Haruna, she was rude and far to strict to be a nurse maid for such a happy child.  
  
He looked down at the child again and realized she was shivering in her thin dress, and without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her, his long elegant sleeves covering the slumbering princess' form, warming her almost instantly. He then for good measure wrapped his wings loosely about them, surrounding them in a flurry of white. She shifted and gave a little snore, but fell back to sleep. He watched her sleep peacefully for close to an hour, then unexpectedly fell asleep himself.   
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE CASTLE  
  
"Selenity-sama, the princess is missing!", cried out Patricia Haruna to the regal woman who was conversing with a dark hared man, she knew to be Lord Reed.  
  
"Please, do calm down, what do you mean?", the lavender hared woman asked in a calm voice, though her eyes showed her worry.   
  
"I turned away for a moment to tend to Makoto-hime, and when I turned around she was gone the door wide open!", the nearly crying woman explained wringing her hands in worry.  
  
"She must have just wandered out, she can't be far, if you'll follow me I'll lead you to her.", Selenity stated with a smile. She pushed away her worry due to the fact that she could still feel her only child's aura, safe and happy within the castle.  
  
As the powerful woman stood up staff at her side, she swung it into her beloved space-pocket, and lead the way towards her daughter. Her white silky dress swished around her ankles as she pointedly walked down the corridor, her heals clicking on the solid marble.  
  
Some time later she came to a creaked open door, belonging to Clow's first guardian, and she threw an arched eyebrow at the powerful magician who shrugged. How was he to know what his guardian did in his spare time?   
  
Selenity knocked once, receiving no answer, she knocked again, once again receiving the same result. She pushed open the unlocked door, then walked into the main chambers of the suite. To her surprise she found the napping duo on the bay window. A small smile slid across her face as she watched motioning for the other two to come in the room. Clow and Patricia walked in and Patricia angrily began to stomp towards Yue, but was stopped by none other than the Queen herself. The lavender hared woman flipped out a silver communicator, and pressed the teal button. The face of none other than the Queen of Neptune, Amphitrite, appeared on the screen.   
  
"Amphitrite, could you come to Clow Reeds, guardians suite for a few hours, I have something I'd like you to paint.", the Queen stated with a soft smile.  
  
"Of course, I'll be there in a few moments.", the Queen replied with a nod and a smile. Minutes later the smell of salt and water filled the air, and in an appearance of crashing oceanic water the Queen of Neptune appeared, easel and paints in hand.   
  
"What would you like me to paint?", she asked looking around the room spotting the sleeping two.   
  
"Of course.", Amphitrite stated with a smile, not waiting for an answer, and quickly began to work.   
  
Two hours later the painting was finished and lovely, with its intricate detail and obvious skill. The Moon Princess being cradled in the arms of a Moon Angel, safely being protected, within a flurry of white feathered wings.  
  
"I love it.", murmured the high Queen, looking gratefully at the hand cramped Amphitrite.   
  
"I'm glad.", the woman replied shaking her slightly stinging hand.  
  
"It's exquisite.", Reed stated looking at it appreciatively.   
  
"Thank-you.", Neptune replied blushing a bit.  
  
"No, thank-you.", Selenity replied hugging her friend.   
  
"Your very welcome.", Neptune replied hugging her back.   
  
"Should we wake them?", Patricia huffed, her feathers still ruffled, that this guardian had the audacity to up-stage her.  
  
"Dinner shall be on soon, we should.", Selenity acquiesced walking to the still, miraculously sleeping pair. With gentle movements the Queen shook his shoulder, and to her shock, he frowned and the wings completely enfolded around them, protecting them from the outside world.   
  
"A defense mechanism, don't touch him o-", Clow began as Selenity touched the top of Yue's wing. Electricity streaked through her and she backed away slowly.   
  
"He's your guardian, you try.", she whimpered sounding younger than she really was. She blew on her stinging fingers while Amphitrite immediately took the Queens hand to examine it.  
  
"Gladly.", Clow retorted with a low chuckle.   
  
"Yue. Cereberos is going through your things again. Oh look he just broke your favorite vase, and the ice crystal, and the blue bauble...", the man trailed off waiting for the explosion.   
  
"He WHAT?", Yue growled his wings and eyes snapping open. The child in his arms stirred, and Yue immediately hushed, more concerned with her than his material items.   
  
"Morning.", Selenity stated as the sting wore off her fingers.   
  
"Mor-", he started but stopped as he realized it was the Queen, GLARING at him.   
  
The woman stifled a laugh as the man's face paled, and his eyes widened. She was unsuccessful in her charade, as an undignified snort came from her mouth. It was followed by a snicker, and then thrown into full-blown laughter, as the guardian arched an elegant eyebrow, wondering if she had lost her mind.   
  
"Oh, dear, dear Yue, you should have seen your face. It was absolutely PRICELESS.", she called leaning on Neptune, who politely covered her mouth trying to hide her snickers.  
  
"It's not everyday you wake to find the Queen of the Solar System glaring at you.", he growled back, his pale blue eyes ice cold, as the Queen continued to laugh.   
  
"Well, it's not everyday I get to see your face pale ten shades is it?", the Queen retorted calming her laughing and straightening her dress.  
  
Yue stared towards the Queen for a moment longer, never making direct eye contact then returned his attention to the child in his arms. His eyes softened upon landing on her sleeping figure, and he gave a small smile as she stretched.   
  
"Serenity-hime?", he asked smiling more so as she yawned and blinked cutely, curling back up to return to the dream world.  
  
"No you don't, time to wake up.", he persisted shaking her gently. The little girl opened her eyes again and this time they stayed open. She rubbed them with another yawn and sat up with what seemed to be great difficulty.   
  
"Yue-san? I'm so seepy...", the tiny child trailed off wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning upon his shoulder.   
  
"You'll wake soon.", he replied rubbing her back gently. She yawned again and then pulled away, somehow sensing the other presence's in the room.   
  
"Mummy!", she cried out reaching towards her mother happily. The Queen took her with a smile and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Hello, dear. Did you have a nice nap?", Selenity asked, her large blue eyes sparkling. Serenity nodded in affirmative and then wiggled out of her mother's embrace taking her hand in her left.   
  
"Mummy, this is Yue-san. He's my new.. new f-fiend.", the chibi girl announced beaming up at the winged guardian taking his cool hand happily in her right hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Yue-san.", the Queen replied with a wink to the guardian. The little princess had said the word friend wrong, but all in the room got the idea.   
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Yue nodded as a boy named Ronald Weasely answered a question correctly. These third years were quite bright, for such young children. Especially one of the girls her last name being Granger. Closing his lesson plan he noticed Snape had planned to have them complete a werewolf essay, two rolls of parchment. He would have to issue it anyway, just in case Snape taught their next class.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WITH SNAPE AND SETSUNA  
  
"What did you think you were doing?", hissed Severus utterly furious with the garnet eyed woman.   
  
"What you told me to.", the woman replied an all knowing smile gracing her face.   
  
Oh, how that smile unnerved him. It reminded him that in general the beautiful woman before him was right in her every cause. That he had been in general wrong.   
  
"I wanted a guardian that would keep Potter away from her.", he shot back suddenly, covering up his wounded pride and stomped on ego.   
  
"And?", she questioned an elegant eyebrow raised with a certain air of superiority, as if she knew things he did not. With an internal groan he realized that she DID know things he didn't. It was in her job description. Although it still didn't stop him from resenting her. She infuriated him. She always seemed to mock him and yet respect him at the same time. It was far from amusing.   
  
"And you sent her out with him ", Snape barked out glaring into her mysterious, nonetheless intoxicating garnet eyes.   
  
"Dear Severus, the one thing you should have learned by now, is that you can't have everything you want.", Setsuna replied her smile growing slightly larger as she saw his fists clench and his eyes harden.   
  
"Damn you.", he hissed angrily his jaw clenched in animosity towards the robed clad guardian.   
  
"Language, Language.", she replied calmly waving a finger at him, her smile still on her face. Her full coral lips twisted upwards ever so slightly at the ends, signifying she was almost scolding him. Her gleaming dark green hair swung behind her in an exotic way. Her other hand resting on her hip, covered by thin sensual red material.   
  
Severus blinked, pausing in his train of thought. He reviewed his thoughts and lost his ability to speak. He blinked again and reeled away from her, his face growing pale by shades. She cutely cocked her head to the side a silent question in her eyes, as she reached out to steady him. She couldn't have him hurting himself now could she? He jerked away from her touch his previously clenched fists now clutching his black robes. He turned his head away missing her startled frown, and looked down the hall.  
  
"What's wrong with Serenity?", he asked gruffly his arms crossed tightly.   
  
"Endymion is tearing his soul away from her.", Setsuna replied with a sigh her eyes averted to the floor.   
  
"He's WHAT?", demanded the suddenly enraged professor nearly blasting out Setsuna's ear drums.   
  
'Great sets of lungs must run in the family.', she mused wryly wincing as he once again turned his most potent glare her way.   
  
"You'll understand soon enough.", she replied curtly silently transforming into Sailor Pluto, staff included.   
  
Severus felt his lungs squeeze painfully as he once again saw her sailor fuku. He had seen it a million times before but never had he had the air deprived from his body in such a way. The white body suit hugged her perfectly formed figure in such a way that it was nearly indecent. Hell it was indecent. The skirt didn't make any difference in the view he got of her legs. Legs up to her neck. As she bid him good bye and created a portal to leave, he broke out of his stupor, and quickly scowled.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
WITH HARRY AND SERENITY  
  
Harry sat in the deserted Gryffindor common room, Serenity's head resting in his lap. She had adamantly refused to see Madame Pomfrey, mumbling something about the fact that it wasn't an ailment. Every once in awhile her face contorted into pain, and she held in a muffled cry. His eyes reflected worry for the girl as she curled up into a ball, doing her best to hide the soul crippling pain she felt. She had noticed that an area around her heart had begun to glow an ocean blue, a forest green, and a dirt brown. Earth like colors. She hoped, no she prayed that this was not what she thought it was. She pushed it out of her mind as she prepared herself for the next wave of pain. By the Gods it hurt. The glow around her heart intensified, and she was utterly positive Harry could not see it. Otherwise he would have insisted on her seeing Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Harry removed the wet cloth he had been using to cover her forehead and dipped it in the slowly warming bowl of water. She was burning hot to the touch, it was beginning to frighten him, and he was beginning to rethink his decision of not taking her to the hospital wing. As he placed the cool towel back upon her forehead he gently lifted her head and set it on the couch.   
  
"I'm going to refill this, will you be all right for a few moments?", Harry asked worriedly, brushing away her hair from her lovely face.  
  
"You don't have to do this, you can go back to class. I'll be fine.", she wheezed out throwing what she hoped was reassuring smile in his general direction.   
  
Harry gave a dignified snort and stared at her an eyebrow raised. If that wasn't the biggest lie he had ever heard he didn't know what was. Besides, like he really wanted to go back to Snape's wonderful teaching.   
  
"I'd rather stay here with you though.", he replied once again brushing her hair away from face.  
  
"Thank you.", she replied flashing him a sheepish smile. He then grabbed the bowl of now warm water and walked towards his dorm where he could refill it. With a small glance back towards her, seemingly at peace for a few moments, he then disappeared up the spiral stairs.   
  
"Oh God.", she whispered as she suddenly felt the pull against her soul again. The pain grew more intense and this time she knew it wasn't going to stop until it got what it wanted. She covered up a muffled scream with a throw pillow as the glow began to grow. It kept growing until it was disconnected with her body. It was then that that the pain stopped. This process had taken no more than seconds, but to her it felt like eternity. Serenity stared up at the hazy figure the glow made, but for the life of her could not place the features. It descended upon her once more and seemed to embrace her, ghostly figures brushing away tears she hadn't even realized she had shed. It then faded away slowly it's hand lingering on her cheek as if hesitant to leave her alone. Her voice was caught in her throat as she watched the specter fade completely out of existence. The presence that she had felt with her always was gone, and she was left feeling desperately alone.   
  
The sandy yellow stone on her necklace pulsated angrily, although soothing her at the same time.  
  
'Be strong my little Koneko. I've got an onore to kill s--', the voice of Haruka Ten'no sounded in her head, and the sound of a sudden smack resounded through her mind.   
  
'Watch your mouth Haruka. She's still a child!', scolded Michiriu Kaioh, her respective teal stone glowing softly.   
  
'Michiriu-san, she does have a point though.', came the voice of Ami Mizuno the ice blue stone glowing in equal intensity to the sandy yellow stone.   
  
'All in favor of Haruka, say Aye, those opposed say Nay!', interrupted the enthusiastic call of Makoto Kino, the sound of cracking knuckles accompanying it. The forest green stone shown brightly almost outdoing the ice blue stone.   
  
'AYE!', came the forceful cry from three other voices, with Haruka taking the poll.   
  
'I'm beginning to wonder why I bother.', muttered Michiriu, amusement in her voice. Serenity could almost picture the elegant senshi shaking her head like a chastising mother.   
  
'Just because you love us so much!', chirped the voice of none other than Minako Aino her orange stone shining joyfully, bumping into the calmly glowing teal stone.   
  
{You guys? Is that you?}, Serenity asked having finally regained her voice, overcoming her shock with false hope.   
  
'It's us Sere-chan! How are you?', asked Makoto worriedly smiling at the thought of one of her very best friends. Then frowning at the thought of what had just happened.  
  
{I missed you all so much! I've been... all right, I guess. Where are you??}, Serenity replied happily unaware that her eyes were drifting shut. Soon she was blissfully asleep and slowly she could make out forms that were her senshi.   
  
"Haruka!", she cried out throwing her arms around the stunned taller blonde.   
  
"Koneko!", the woman yelled out after a few moments of shock and began to spin her around in circles.   
  
"Makoto, Mina, Ami, Rei!", she continued tears of happiness coursing down her face, and the faces of her friends as she hugged each of them.   
  
"Michiriu!", the silvery hared girl yelled tackling the unsuspecting woman with a hug.   
  
"Oh how we've missed you.", the woman whispered hugging her princess just as tight as the others.  
  
"Hello Serenity.", came the deep rich voice she knew all too well.   
  
"Mamoru!", she cried out happily throwing her arms around his neck, and hugging him tightly. She felt a spark of pain flash through her, but ignored it covering it up with a bright smile.   
  
"I missed you too.", he replied quietly wrapping his arms around her as well. He was slightly surprised that her hug had not included depriving him of oxygen, it seemed as if the hug she had given Haruka had more feeling in it. He internally slapped himself and reminded himself, that yes, that was a good thing; Because maybe just maybe she thought less of him than she had before. He could only hope.   
  
"Where is this place?", Serenity questioned after a few moments pulling away from the embrace feeling eyes burning in her back.   
  
"We... are in a place called EverWorld.", replied Michiriu glancing at the gray trees. The gray grass, the gray water, the gray everything, everything was gray, but the senshi and the various people milling around.  
  
"How did you get here?", Serenity asked sitting down between Haruka and Minako, leaning against Haruka's shoulder. After their initial problems were resolved the older woman had always been there for her. As a father figure, an older brother, an older sister, and yes even a mother figure. She always found comfort in the older woman.  
  
"The question is, how did you get here?", Mamoru interrupted from his spot between Ami and Rei.  
  
"Well, I wasn't feeling well and there was this strange looking smoke figure that left me. Then I felt better, and then I heard Haruka.", Serenity explained snuggling deeper into the Haruka's arms, while the woman patted her gently on the back. It was a relief to smell the cherry blossom perfume the woman always had on. She wasn't sure where the smell came from, because Haruka had said she didn't wear perfume. But it always invaded her senses whenever she was around her beloved protector.  
  
"The way we understand it, you have to lose your soul to come here. Then You-know-who places your soulless body here, and reunites your body and soul in this place.", Ami explained shifting her crossed legs underneath her, pulling down the hem of her knee length skirt.   
  
"So you guys have your souls back now?", Serenity asked with wide comprehending eyes.   
  
"Yes, our body and souls are intact, Voldermort no longer has control over our souls.", Minako replied flipping her bright hair over her shoulder.   
  
"But this EverWorld is like a prison. We don't know how to get back to the real world.", Rei stated quietly her eyes averted from Serenity's small form.   
  
"Maybe Setsuna knows.", Serenity mused aloud twirling a strand of hair around her finger.   
  
"Setsuna and Hotaru disappeared awhile back. We don't know where they are.", Mamoru stated sadly. The girls were his closest things he had to best friends, the thought of losing them was more than upsetting.  
  
"Setsuna and Hotaru are at Hogwarts with me!", Serenity stated looking at them all reproachfully.   
  
Suddenly she noticed her feet were fading.   
  
"I think I'm leaving.", Serenity stated tears gathering in her eyes.   
  
"I'll try and figure something out! Good Bye!", she called hugging them all one last time, but as she went towards Mamoru she was no longer there.   
  
"You should have told her.", Haruka stated simply her fists clenching. She wanted so very badly to lash out and pound someone, even something. The poor defenseless tree in the corner might do. Koneko was like a daughter to her, a younger sister, and was one of the few people that meant everything to her. Mamoru be damned if he hurt her.   
  
"I know. We will, but she was so happy to see us...", Rei whispered sadly turning and sobbing harshly in Makoto's arms. The girl shook her head sadly and rubbed her friend's back in a comforting manner.  
  
"We never meant for this to happen.", Mamoru mused forcing away tears from his eyes, he never wanted to hurt her. Ever.   
  
"We know, but you must tell her.", Michiriu stated firmly, a nodding senshi of love wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"If you keep it from her, she will never forgive you.", whispered Ami leaning against a gray colored tree holding her face in her hands.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
COMMON ROOM  
  
"Serenity? Serenity?", whispered a voice, breaking through her slumbering haze.  
  
"H-Harry?", she questioned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked a few times and finally took in the pools of emerald green that looked at her so worriedly.  
  
"Your awake!", he exclaimed relief flooding through him. He had come downstairs to find her asleep. He smiled for a moment as her sleep looked undisturbed, but then realized she was crying. He had placed her head back in his lap, and gingerly wiped her tears away, replacing the cloth on her forehead, although her body temperature had dropped considerably. He had tried to wake her when she began to shiver, but to no avail she had slept on.  
  
"I feel better, but I'm so tired.", she replied with a smile and a yawn. She slowly pulled herself up, as he removed the cloth from her forehead. She then dropped back down on his shoulder curling up tightly against his side, an arm draped carelessly over him. He smelled strongly of cinnamon and something a little heavier she couldn't identify. He gave a small smile and in turn wrapped his arms around her, nearly covering her form from view with his robes.   
  
"Harry?", she asked tucking her feet underneath her, as she tore her eyes from the fire in the fire place, only to gaze up at his side profile in the dim glow of the ever-burning logs.  
  
"Hmm?", he questioned in turn glancing down at her. His stomach had begun their acrobatics moments ago and he was desperately trying to quell them. When he held her close, such a pleasant and yet frightening feeling swept over him. One day he would have to ask her about it.   
  
"Thank-you.", Serenity replied once again dropping her gaze, feeling a blush flood through her. He said nothing but tightened his arms around her a silent response. She noticed the pass was upside down on the coffee table, and read in the dim light their assignments they would have missed for the rest of the day. She could faintly see through the thin paper the signatures of the teachers in their respective spots. 'Dear Setsuna.', she mused in her mind before succumbing to the inviting warmth Harry radiated, as they drifted into a tranquil moment.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
THROUGH THE REST OF THE DAY  
  
Naturally when Harry didn't return to class Ron and Hermione wanted all the details. "Why didn't you guys come back? What was wrong? Are you all right? You should've met the new student teacher.", Hermione had rattled off as they walked to dinner. Serenity shook her head in amusement as the brown hared girl continued to pop questions one after another.   
  
"Chatter-box.", Ron mouthed to Harry and Serenity who nodded solemnly.   
  
"Serenity!", called out Hotaru happily as she saw her princess. She had felt her pain, but was unable to be excused from her classes. Then Snape had dropped down next to her, out of nowhere, and dragged him with her to train. It was so unfair. The silver hared girl hugged her younger companion, and squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner taking a seat next to her.  
  
Dinner in the Great Hall went swiftly enough and sooner than they liked they retreated to the common room to do whatever homework they had time for. Hermione finished hers while Ron had only a few things left to tweak, whereas Serenity and Harry had a whole days worth of homework to do. Serenity paused in her homework only to explain to Hotaru what had happened with the senshi in private. And then to help the small girl with Charms. They finished some of the tedious work and then bid eachother good night returning to their respective dorms.  
  
~~~~~~~GIRL'S DORM~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity watched the shadows play across the ceiling, her hands behind her head. As exhausted as she was, sleep just would not come. Something had been off upon her meeting with her senshi. She couldn't place a finger on it, and it had slowly begun to annoy her. Either way she was glad they were primarily 'safe'. Rei had seemed so upset. As a matter of fact everyone had, including Minako, which was rare. With a sigh she rolled over and stared out the window, she was probably just imagining things. She absent-mindedly wondered how Hotaru had gotten out of training before dinner. Normally they lost track of time and continued into the late hours of the night.   
  
"Serenity, are you awake?", called Hermione softly watching the girl shift repeatedly. She idly wondered if the girl was having a nightmare, but she did indeed wish to talk to her.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?", Serenity whispered back in a likewise tone not wishing to wake their slumbering friend.  
  
"Do you like Harry?", she questioned after a few moments of silence, her question barely heard.   
  
"Of course I do silly, Harry's really nice, and he's pretty kind to everyone-", Serenity started quirking an eyebrow in the girls general direction, even if it was in the dark. Of course she liked Harry, he was her friend.   
  
"No, not like that, do you LIKE like him?", Hermione interrupted turning towards the girls voice.   
  
"Oh, I-I don't really... know.", Serenity replied her brow furrowed, she pulled her knees up to her stomach and curled up beneath the blankets, laying on her side. She hadn't really thought about THAT.   
  
"Oh.", Hermione replied staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why did you want to know?", the silvery hared girl asked clutching her blankets around her tightly.   
  
"Just wondering. Good night.", Hermione stated rolling over signaling the conversation was at an end.   
  
"Night.", Serenity replied wistfully. She stared out the window once more and sighed. Sleep was not going to come easily that night. It probably wouldn't come at all.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Harry woke up extremely early that morning, mainly due to the fact that Peeves had been floating next to him blowing in his ear.   
  
"What did you do that for?", he demanded angrily.   
  
Peeves did nothing but cackle and spin out of the room.   
  
The boy now fully awake at the ungodly hour of half past four, fumbled with his glasses placing them on clumsily. Thunder and lightening flashed across the sky, and he grimaced at the thought of playing in the rain. He took a quick shower, got dressed, then grabbed his Nimbus Two-Thousand, and snuck out of the dormitory. He willed away the wee hours of the morning and smiled when a silvery vision came down from the girls dormitory.   
  
"Morning.", he greeted with slightly widened eyes, she looked especially... what was the word?... Lovely? Yes she looked especially lovely this morning, almost making his early waking worth it. Her hair trailed behind her by two feet or more as she walked, as it was held away from her face by a white headband.   
  
"Morning to you too, at least I know I'm not the only psycho up at five a.m.", Serenity replied with a barely awake grin. Sleep had come three hours ago, and she had woken up to a nightmare. She wore tan flare jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that flared out at the sleeves. She carried a wooden handled brush with her, and her day cloak, with the silver clasp, and sat down next to him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. He watched fascinated as she brushed out any small tangles in her hair, leaving it a shimmering silver. She suddenly slipped her wand out of her sleeve and whirled it around in a twirling motion beneath her hair. Her hair followed her commands and twisted in multiple large spirals, taking her hair up to her lower thighs.   
  
"Does it look all right?", she asked him standing up and spinning around.   
  
"Beautiful.", he stated in a bit of a daze as she turned to face him once more.   
  
"What was that?", she questioned not entirely sure she heard him correctly.   
  
He blinked and realized what had said, blushing furiously, as he sought for words to cover it up. "Ah, it looks nice."  
  
"Thanks.", she stated flashing him a grin and dropping back to the couch and crossing her legs over his lap. He raised an eyebrow, and she grinned cheekily.   
  
"You took up too much room, so I made do.", Serenity responded with mock aristocracy, turning her nose up.   
  
He laughed loudly wondering what had caused her spontaneous good mood.   
  
Nothing could bring Serenity's day down. She had seen her senshi the day before, and they were healthy and well. All they needed to do was figure out a way to get them out. But they were safe, and definitely _not_ comatose so her day was a good day. She leaned back on the armrest and tried to sort her thoughts. They drifted from the senshi, to school, to Mamoru, to Severus ,to school, to Harry, to dementors, to nightmares, to Hotaru, to Hermione and so on and so fourth. She pushed her disturbing thoughts far away. The senshi were going to be all right. Snape would come out of his rut eventually, and school was well. Besides it was the Quidditch match today, she had to be there to cheer Harry and the rest of the team on. He had practiced so hard for this.   
  
"So how's Scabbers?", Serenity questioned suddenly glancing down the couch at him.   
  
"Oh, he's fine I guess.", Harry replied repressing an incoming yawn, as he spoke. He flipped his unruly hair out of his eyes and sighed. "It's been a long night."  
  
"You're telling me.", Serenity groaned, burying her face in her cloak, hiding her own blush. She had absentmindedly put her brush in her space pocket, she hoped he hadn't noticed.   
  
The two sat on the couch till seven thirty, softly talking, making light of the dreary day. It was then that thunder cracked loudly close, to the castle, briefly letting them feel slight vibrations. Serenity jumped up from where she was and hugged Harry as tight as she possibly could.   
  
"I hate thunder, I hate thunder, I hate thunder...", she repeated over and over coming up a high pitching muffled sound, her face buried in his Quidditch robes.   
  
"Air is becoming an issue.", Harry choked out. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her arms around him, he did, very much so, but he couldn't breathe.  
  
Serenity loosened her grip a little still latched onto him as lightening flashed across the sky and thunder cracked through the air. "Sorry.", she muttered lifting up her face a little to look at him. His emerald eyes held laughter and they sparkled as he set his broom down and held her tightly. She felt a sense of dejavu, pass over her as his warmth surrounded her, and the smell of cinnamon once again enveloped her. And that was the way Ron found them at eight o'clock, half-asleep.  
  
"Don't tell me you two stayed here all night.", Ron quipped carrying his cloak as well.   
  
"Nah, we haven't been here too long. She's just frightened of thunder, that's all.", Harry retorted with a quirky grin.   
  
"Sure.", Ron stated with a similar grin, plopping down on the longer family couch, as the two-seater was occupied.   
  
Having not heard thunder for the last few minutes she gingerly pilled away. No sooner had she let out a sigh of relief, the thunder became revengeful and struck again. Serenity yelped and dove back into his arms, drawing her legs up beside her, and curled in his embrace.   
  
"That's scared, looks more like petrified.", Ron mused with a small smile, they were amusing to say the least. The normally in control Serenity was shaking like a frightened child, clinging desperately to Harry like a child would a mother.  
  
"It's not going to hurt you, you know.", Harry started smiling down at her. She was like a scared little bunny, who needed him. It felt nice to be needed, even for such a trivial thing.   
  
"Ron is Serenity here? She wasn't in her bed and Hermi's going absolutely-", Rachel began, her hair slightly mussed from her super-human flight down the stairs. "Oh.", she finished a familiar sly smile making it's way across her face.   
  
"Well, Well, Well Sere, what did I tell you?", she asked waving her finger at the confused frightened princess. "You've been holding out on us!"   
  
"Huh?", Serenity asked naiveté sinking in for a moment, then slowly it clicked.   
  
"Oh, no, no, no... Rach don't get any ideas, I just don't like the-", she began nervously before shrieking as thunder crashed again, sending her flying back into his arms.   
  
"Sure, whatever you say Ren. I'll just go get Hermione now...", the girl trailed off winking at her.   
  
Serenity gave a muffled groan and slowly slid out of Harry's embrace. "I'm leaving before they get down here... I'll never hear the end of it.", she stated conspiratorially to Harry, grabbing her cloak as she stood, straightening her outfit.   
  
"I think I'll go too...", Harry responded with a wince as he realized what Rachel had been speaking of, not realizing that by leaving with her, he was making it worse.  
  
'I wonder...', Ron trailed off with a sly smile as the two exited, Harry holding the portrait open for Serenity. He shook his head and grinned, walking towards the girls dormitory stairs to wait for Hermione.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
THE GREAT HALL  
  
Serenity and Harry both received their breakfast, Harry only picking at his. Pale blue eyes watched the duo and noted their every word, their every action. 'What a strange boy...', the figure in the shadows thought with a small smirk. The little princess had grown up quite well to say the least. 'Not a threat.', the guardian decided, deftly slipping from the shadows scaring the living daylights out of more than a few children. His long silvery white hair floated on the ground behind him, his pristine robes unwrinkled. He made his way to the head table, and quickly took his seat on the other side of Minerva McGonagall.   
  
Serenity noticed Harry's breakfast going uneaten, and looked at him questioningly. He normally devoured his breakfast... "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just nervous I suppose...", He trailed of, emerald eyes unsteady. The gale still pounded outside, the lightening still flashed. It was going to be one heck of a game.  
  
"It's all right Harry, you'll do fine.", she replied with a comforting smile, giving him a half hug in their seats. Harry nodded as her warmth wrapped around him, suddenly feeling at ease. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close, her head in his shoulder.   
  
"Morning Serenity-hime.", stated Hotaru with a yawn.   
  
"Sleep well?", Serenity questioned the small black hared girl with a smile.   
  
"Mhmm.", Hotaru replied cramming a piece of toast in her mouth, she was in a hurry, she had to meet her new friends, Ginny, Laurie, and Kelley before the match. They were going to sit together. "I've gotta go, I'll see you after the match!", the little girl called happily waving to her princess.   
  
"Have fun Hotaru!", Serenity called waving back. She smiled brightly, more than happy that Hotaru had made four wonderful friends. She had been so lonely in Tokyo, she was happy here in London.   
  
It was then that the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team showed up, Fred and George whooping as if they'd already won.   
  
"It's going to be a tough one.", stated Wood who wasn't eating anything.   
  
"Stop worrying Oliver, we don't mind a bit of rain.", Alicia replied soothingly, smiling at the girl who was wrapped tightly in Harry's embrace. She, like Percy, saw the humor in the situation.   
  
Hermione and Ron came down the stairs, and quickly joined the chatter, wishing the whole team good luck.  
  
When it came the time to leave, everyone bundled up tightly, umbrellas in hand. It was quite more than just a bit of rain, and Serenity gratefully stayed in Harry's embrace on the way to the pitch. She then realized he was leading her too the locker rooms, and tried to tug away, back towards the pitch. He would have nothing of it though and only tightened his grip on her waist, drawing her back to him. When they went into the locker rooms the gale stopped pummeling them mercilessly, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief.   
  
"Why didn't you let me go to the pitch?", Serenity asked as Harry removed his cloak revealing damp red and gold Quidditch robes. The rest of the team were in various places changing into them.   
  
"Because I didn't want you to leave.", he replied thickly pulling her down to sit on a bench next to him. He didn't want to let her go, she felt so right in his arms, they burned to hold her once more.   
  
"Oh.", she replied with a nod and a blush crossed the bridge of her nose. She watched people run around hurriedly as they waited for the signal to line up in the dugout. Tentatively she leaned back into his arms, a moment of peace in the noisy surroundings.   
  
"I ne-", Harry started but was cut off by Oliver's strained voice telling them to line up. The boy inwardly groaned and slowly pulled away from her, standing up, already missing her warmth.   
  
"Wish me luck...", he trailed off giving her a goofy grin, although his insides were twisting painfully, at the thought of the match.   
  
Serenity took a look out the window to see the pounding rain, and threw her arms around his neck, she was worried. She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek, gathering a blush once more. "Good Luck..."  
  
Harry hugged her back and then numbly bent down to pick up his trusty broom. She had kissed him. Serenity Usagi Moon, had kissed him, of all people, him. Oliver walked towards them seeing Harry starting towards the dugout.   
  
"Moon, why don't you come to the dugout, you'll get a better view there.", he suggested to the girl who had watched his Seekers back sadly.   
  
"Really?", she asked, her head snapping up to stare at him hopefully.   
  
He nodded with a serious look, "We might need an Alternate Chaser."   
  
She bounced on the ends of her toes and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly," Oliver, you're the greatest!".  
  
"I know.", he chuckled lightly as she ran after the dark hared boy, who immediately wrapped an arm about her waist one last time.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The wind was so strong it made them stagger sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on Earth was he going to see the Snitch in this?   
  
The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood, but Wood merely nodded back lock-jawed. Harry say Madame Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madame Hooch blew her whistle- And they were off!   
  
Harry rose fast in the air, though his nimbus was unsteady in the high winds. He held on as tightly as he could, and squinted into the rain, hoping to catch a flash of gold. Within five minutes he was soaked to the bone, and nearly frozen solid, unable to see his teammates, let alone the tiny snitch. He flew backwards and forward past yellow and red blurs, with no idea what was happening in the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. Twice Harry became very close to being hit by bludgers; his vision was so poor because of his glasses being covered in rain, he hadn't seen them.   
  
He soon lost track of time. It was getting darker, and harder to hold his broom straight. It was as if night had decided to come early. Twice he had nearly hit another player, unsure of weather it was one of his own of a Hufflepuff. Everyone was now so wet, he couldn't tell the difference...  
  
With a flash of lightening came the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle. Harry could just barely see Wood's outline through the thick rain gesturing him to the ground. The whole team was covered in mud, and they splashed down into more of the vile substance as they landed.   
  
"I called the time out!", Wood yelled to the bedraggled team. They all followed their captain over to the shelter beneath the dugout where Serenity waited, watching them approach with a worried gaze.   
  
Wood explained that for now they were fifty points up, but without the snitch, they would lose, or end up playing into the night. Serenity and Angelina hovered worriedly over Katie, who was having her vision obscured by the swelling of her eye, having been hit by a bludger.   
  
"Katie hold still and I can help it a bit...", Serenity murmured softly, pulling out her 'wand' and muttering a few incantations under her breath, before a silver wave pulsed into Katie's skin, closing the wound, and lessening the swelling. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ren, I can see now...", Katie replied wearily, frozen to the bone.   
  
"I've got no chance to catch the snitch with these on.", Harry told Wood angrily, losing hope that they had a chance. And suddenly salvation was peering over his shoulder.   
  
"Harry, give me your glasses!", Hermione called snatching the glasses, and muttering, "Impervius!"   
  
"They repel water now...", Ron informed from between Fred and George, pausing in his scoffing of their unsightly condition.   
  
Wood looked as though he could have kissed Hermione, whereas Ron seemed to bore holes in the back of Oliver's head, almost daring him. "Brilliant!", the captain called as Ron moved back to talk with Hermione and Serenity.  
  
All too soon they were called back to the air. Sure, they were frozen, wetter than they'd ever been before, but by God he could see. He made a mental note to thank Hermione for it later. As a clap of thunder sounded, lighting forked, and he knew they needed to get the snitch soon, the skies were no longer safe. As Harry turned his broomstick around to his surprise he saw a large shaggy black dog in the stands. He lost his grip on his broom and nearly fell off when Wood motioned him to look behind him. Diggory had spotted the snitch. It a fit of panic he went flat on his broomstick and chased after Diggory, trying to get to the snitch first.   
  
"Come on!", he growled at his nimbus as the rain pelted him. "Faster!"  
  
Only then did he become aware of the odd happenings. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind had become a furious roar, the rain a million stinging needles on his skin. Just as suddenly it was as if the sound had been shut off. Completely, and utterly silent.   
  
Out of no where the horribly cold feeling swept over him, more correctly inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the ground below them.   
  
Before he'd had time to think, his gaze was off the snitch down on the ground. And there his stomach dropped out from him, the same feeling from the train. Hundreds of dementors, their faces hidden, yet pointing up at him. It was as though freezing water was rising in his chest, filling his lungs, cutting at his insides. And then... the screams began.   
  
  
~THE SCREAMING~  
  
*"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"*  
  
*"Stand aside you silly twit... Stand aside, now..."*  
  
*"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"*  
  
Numbing, swirling mist filled Harry's brain...What was he doing? Was he flying? He needed to help the crying voice, the begging woman... She was going to die... She was going to be murdered...  
  
He was falling through an icy mist, paralyzing him... He needed to help her...  
  
*"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..."*   
  
  
~END~  
  
His world was silent as he fell through the mists.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE STANDS  
  
A lone figure watched from atop one of the spires, sensing danger approaching. His eyes glowed icy blue as he spread his wings, flying down from the spire. Something was wrong, his charge was going to be in the line of fire. Better yet, the one firing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE DUGOUT  
  
Serenity paced nervously infront of Ron and Hermione, trying to follow the game. It was impossible, all she could see turned out to be wet streaks of soaked canary yellow, and soaked crimson red. She felt the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as if she was being watched, but dismissed it as Ron or Hermione.   
  
"Oh, Serenity, its only a bit of rain... Harry's been through worse... come sitdown...", Hermione offered, her warm, honey brown eyes looking worriedly at the sky as well. Her words seemed not only to assure Serenity but, herself as well.   
  
"Cheer up gu-", Ron began but was cut off by a shrill cry.   
  
"Serenity-mama! MAMA!", cried out a black swathed streak, that clung to the silver hared girl like a second skin. "Mama, they're here, they're HERE!", she yelled, her high pitched voice frightened.   
  
"Hotaru... Hotaru!", Serenity called shaking the now visibly crying girls shoulders. She back hared girl continued to weep in fear. The same things that had taken her family away where here, she could feel them. And they were hungry.   
  
Serenity held the distraught girl close, shuddering as she felt the cold wash over her. "Oh god...", she whispered clutching the girl tighter. She could see them, through the wing, the howling wind. They were coming, there had to have been hundreds of them, black cloaked demons. They covered the quidditch pitch, their faces pointed to the sky.   
  
"Is that... Are those...?", stammered Ron, eyes wide with equal fright of Hotaru's.   
  
"D-Dementors...", Hermione stuttered out holding Ron's arm tightly, her knuckles white.   
  
Then Serenity spotted what loomed in the distance, the driving force behind the Dementors. A youma. It was canary yellow, and in the streaks of lightning, that was all she could tell.   
  
"Hotaru... H-Hotaru... I need you to take Hermione and Ron, take them to Uncle Severus... ok? Tell him that I'll need his help...", Serenity stated firmly to Hotaru, wiping the girls tears away, kissing her forehead.   
  
It occurred to both Ron and Hermione at the same time what Serenity was insinuating.   
  
"WHAT!?!", they both shrieked at the same time looking at her eyes wide.   
  
"You mean to...to go out there?", Ron demanded coming to his feet, Hermione with him.   
  
"I do.", Serenity replied tonelessly, her face wiped of all emotion, though her fright was given away by her visibly shaking hands. "You must go... now Hotaru."  
  
"But ma-", the girl began to protest, suddenly gasping. "Serenity! Harry just fell from his broom stick!"  
  
"What?", she asked turning around frantically, eyes scanning the field. No more than fifty feet away from the dementors laid Harry, prone on the ground.   
  
"Harry!", Hermione cried out taking a step towards the field, as if to run out there, only to be held back by Ron.   
  
"You must go, go quickly!", Serenity ordered, pushing Hotaru towards Ron and Hermione. "Go get Snape or Dumbledore, whomever you can find first... Go now!"  
  
Somehow to the two older Hogwarts students, Serenity seemed much older than she really was at the moment. An adult, and the words of adults were to be followed in a crisis. Thus Ron numbly dragged Hermione and Hotaru away quickly, to the Slytherin side.   
  
Serenity watched them run with keen eyes, her aura beginning to become visible. She cupped her hands in the middle of her chest, calling fourth the powerful jewel that would either save her, or kill her. It came off of her necklace quickly, sweat already appearing on her brow from effort. Her robes faded into pure, holy white, forming the princess dress she had worn long ago. In a simple teleportation spell, she flashed out of existence, and reappeared infront of Harry, the rain pelting her skin, turning in red.  
  
"Cosmic... Crystal...Power...!", she whispered and yelled at the same time, her words even ringing unintelligibly in the ears of the students in the stands. She spoke one final word, her gaze pointed at the largest creature no more than thirty feet from her. "Annihilate."   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
And that wraps up the latest chapter! I apologize, profusely at the fact that I haven't updated at all. If this chapter is a little stinky, forgive me, I'm still getting back in the writing funk. Please review, and I HOPE you all can forgive me. Enjoy.   
  
Much Love, SerenityMoon  
  
Aka   
  
Selenity Hyakuhei (Wife to Kenryoku Hyakuhei- Gotta love rp) 


End file.
